Onegai Teacher
by Mizuho
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL NO SE LO PIERDAN!
1. Default Chapter

**Bueno, aquí estoy yo con otrofic. Es que últimamente tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza. No es que sea enteramente de comedia, pero promete bastante risas. Veremos en qué situaciones los me mi peligrosa imaginación.**

**En este caso Sessh es un sexy profesor de álgebra (quizás de yo haber tenido uno así, hubiera tenido mejores calificaciones, sólo en álgebra, la detesto, por eso me fui con medicina).**

**Rin, es su inocentemente sensual alumna. un tanto belicosa y simplemente no sabe cuándo callarse. Dice lo que piensa y no se retracta (eso me dio muchos problemas en secundaria).**

**Tiene un hermanito menor, Juro, un dulce chico de 5 años y grandes ojos azules que se convierte en su confidente a su corta edad y la ayuda con consejos de dibujos animados.**

**Decidí que Rin ha sufrido demasiado así que tiene padres, SI, los DOS! Y juntos.**

**Le dedico este fic a mi amiguis del alma, mi hermana panameña Ceci, que me ayuda y me da valor.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

**Pequeña**

Una joven entra en la casa gritando y brincando de alegría, deja caer su pesado bulto escolar y recorre la casa llamando a su madre.

**-Mamá Mamá**

**-Estoy en la terraza!**

La joven corre a la terraza y abraza a su madre.

**-Qué pasa, hija?**

**-Me lo dieron, me lo dieron!**

**-Sí?**

**-Sí!**

**-Felicidades!**

Se abrazaron llenas de felicidad. Un hombre joven de cara pero con el pelo canoso se unió a ellas.

**-Porqué tanta algarabía?**

**-Papá Me la dieron!**

**-Hija! Felicidades! Esta noche, saldremos a cenar para celebrar.**

**-Rin, muchas felicidades.**

**-Gracias.**

El sol se asomaba por la ventana. Rin ya estaba de pie, preparándose para otro día escolar, recogió su larga melena negra en una cola alta y tomó sus libros. Bajó las escaleras y saludó a su padre con un beso en la mejilla.

**-Hola papá…**

**-Hola… Rin, hoy te irás con tu madre.**

**-No! Con ella siempre llego tarde!**

**-Rin, te escuché.**

**-Es la verdad, yo te digo los atajaos y tu buscas todos los embotellamientos.**

**-Será mejor que desayunes. Si quieres tener fuerzas…**

**-Mamá Ya no soy una niña, tengo 17!**

**-Entonces si eres tan adulta y responsable, dónde está tu hermano?**

**-Ay, no! Juro!**

**-Ya lo levanté, debería estar aquí. Hoy me dijo que se vestirá solo.**

Un niño de pelo negro y grandes ojos azules de unos 5 años bajó las escaleras con la camisa del uniforme al revés y los zapatos en las manos.

**-Nee-chan! Ayúdame!**

Rin rió al verlo y secó sus lágrimas con una servilleta.

**-Anda, no llores, que te arrugas como una pasa. Veamos... primero vamos a arreglarte la camisa. Entra los brazos por las mangas.**

Después de arreglarle la camisa, y atarle las cintas de los zapatos. Se sentaron a la mesa. Los papás de Rin cruzaron miradas y sonrieron. Rin le puso mermelada a las tostadas de Juro y rió al verlo engullirlas. En el camino a la escuela, se vieron presas de un embotellamiento. Rin le enseñó a Juro una tediosa rima y comenzaron a cantarla.

**-Chofer, seguro, a la guagua dale duro! Chofer, seguro, a la guagua dale duro!**

Después de varios minutos del molesto cántico, la madre de Rin se colmó.

**-Rin… Rin… RIN!**

**-Yaaa! Quee? Uff! Qué aburrido!**

**-Rin, no es muy temprano para que estés con tantos ánimos?**

**-No sabía que la alegría tenía hora, pero si me la dices, prometo respetarla.**

**-Sólo prométeme que hoy no le contestarás a tus profesores. Tengo una reunión muy importante y no puedo ser interrumpida.**

**-Oye! No es mi culpa que los profesores cometan errores y se molesten si los corriges.**

**-Rin…**

**-Está bien, pero si un profesor me vuelve a llamar chiquilla impertinente, no me quedaré callada…**

**-Rin, en parte tienes razón, pero recuerda que un profesor tiene poder sobre ti. Aunque logres mostrar que tienes razón en la discusión, a la hora de calificar, ellos ganan.**

…………………………

En una oficina rodeada de archiveros, un joven de pelo rubio platinado y ojos dorados sostiene una conversación con un viejo rechoncho que aún conservaba unas cuantas hebras negras en su canosa cabellera.

**-Espero que su primer día de clases sea placentero, profesor Youkai.**

**-Gracias.**

Luego de un apretón de manos, el apuesto joven salió de la oficina de la dirección y fue al salón de profesores, acomodó sus cosas en su casillero. Estaba examinando su horario. Un profesor con una pronunciada calva se le acercó.

**-Debes ser el nuevo…**

**-Sí… Youkai Sesshoumaru…**

**-Tu primera clase es en el II-304… mejor te apresuras, es el edificio del frente en la tercera planta, segunda aula a la derecha de la escalera…**

**-Gracias…**

**-Es un buen grupo, pero cuídate de Ikegami… es algo belicosa y no le teme a los maestros…**

Sesshoumaru asintió pensando en lo equivocado que estaba aquel profesor.

**-"Un profesor que le teman, no es un profesor en lo absoluto!"**

……………………

Aula 304.

**-Supiste que despidieron al profesor…**

**-Sí, otra batalla que ganó Ikegami…**

**-Dicen que el profesor nuevo está delicioso…**

**-Sí…**

Sesshoumaru entró al aula y todos tomaron asiento. Notó que había un puesto vacío en la primera fila, justo frente a él. Supuso que nadie se sentaba allí por la cercanía al escritorio del profesor. Escribió su nombre en la pizarra.

**-Mi nombre es Youkai Sesshoumaru y seré su profesor de cálculos.**

Se sentó en la parte delantera del escritorio.

**En la lista hay 45 estudiantes, en esta aula hay 46 pupitres, porqué nadie se sienta en este?**

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un grito ahogado y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Rin entró murmurando algo.

**-Shitsureshimasu… lo mato, ese enano, cómo se le ocurre ponerse a llorar?...**

Los demás estudiantes reían entre dientes, porque Rin no había notado la presencia del profesor. Tomó asiento en su pupitre habitual y levantó la mirada. Se quedó perpleja al ver al adonis frente a ella.

**-Hay algo que quiera compartir con la clase?**

**-No, nada…**

**-Porqué llega a éstas horas?**

**-Por mi hermano menor, no me quería dejar ir y se puso a llorar y… no volverá a pasar…**

**-Téngalo por hecho. Ahora, se podría poner de pie señorita…**

**-Ikegami, Rin Ikegami…**

**-Ikegami… salga del aula, por favor…**

**-Qué! Pero si apenas ha puesto su nombre en la pizarra…**

**-Va a salir del aula y entrar como una persona civilizada y no como un perro rabioso diciendo incoherencias.**

**-Bien…**

Rin se puso de pie y salió del aula cerrando la puerta tras sí. La abrió suavemente y se paró un paso adelante.

**-Shitsureshimasu…**

Sesshoumaru asintió y Rin entró y se sentó calmadamente en su pupitre.

**-Bien, para los que no lo saben, mi nombre es Youkai Sesshoumaru, y soy su profesor de cálculos…**

Rin levantó la mano.

**-Sí?**

**-Usted, es familia de Youkai Inuyasha?**

**-Qué cree?**

**-Pues por algo le pregunto profesor… Puede ser que sí, puede que no…**

**-Sí, Inuyasha es mi hermano… ya puedo continuar con mi clase?**

**-Sí, claro, yo no he dicho nada…**

Sesshoumaru la examinó y rió para sus adentros, ciertamente Rin le recordaba a alguien muy conocido. A él mismo. Continuó con la clase. Al final, cuando terminó la clase.

**-Pueden irse.**

Todos se levantaron y se fueron. Rin se acercó al escritorio del profesor.

**-Sí?**

**-Tal parece que hoy comenzamos con el pie equivocado…**

**-Tal vez…**

**-Profesor Youkai, le ofrezco mis disculpas por mi comportamiento al principio de la clase…**

**-Disculpas aceptadas.**

Rin se retiró.

**-"Uff! Pero qué estirado! No es mi culpa que mi hermanito sea un ñoño… Ay! Pero está como quiere! Ahora si que le cogí gusto a la clasecita esa!"**

Sesshoumaru la vio salir y sonrió.

**-"Si tan sólo fuese unos años mayor… en qué lío me metí?… En qué rayos estoy pensando! Es una niña depravado!"**

Rin se pasó la tarde haciendo sus tareas y cada dos ejercicios recordaba la voz de terciopelo de su nuevo y apuesto profesor. Al día siguiente, la clase de cálculos era la última del día. Rin ya estaba más que cansada, pero al ver a Sesshoumaru entrar al salón de clases, su rostro se iluminó de inmediato.

**-Buenas tardes, clase.**

**-Buenas tardes, Youkai sensee…**

La clase le contestó a coro. Sesshoumaru entró al aula y se sentó en su escritorio.

**-Hoy haremos unas votaciones. Necesito un asistente que me ayude a pasar las notas de los demás cursos, si no puedo venir, dará la clase y me ayudará a corregir los exámenes…**

Una gran cantidad de estudiantes levantó la mano. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Se deberán quedar aquí todos los días hasta las 6 de la tarde…**

Más de la mitad bajó la mano.

**-Deberá tener excelentes notas en la materia, por que la nota de otros dependerá de sus cálculos...**

El grupo se redujo a 4 ó 5.

**-No tendrán acceso a sus propias notas como claro está.**

Sólo quedaba Rin y otras 2 muchachas.

**-Sólo quedan 3, bien, ahora el grupo deberá elegir a quién de estos 3 voluntarios…**

**-Voluntarios?**

**-Por supuesto, yo no puedo pagarles…**

Las dos muchachas bajaron sus manos y sólo quedó Rin.

**-Bien, seré lo más democrático posible. Quién se opone?**

Nadie levantó la mano.

**-Perfecto, se quedará después de clases y hablaremos de todo.**

Rin asintió.

**-Bien, pasemos a la clase… Hoy trabajaremos con los logaritmos antinaturales…**

Al terminar la clase, todos se marcharon y Rin se quedó en el aula.

**-Le importa si voy por mi hermano menor? **

**-Tu hermano menor?**

**-Sí. Se va conmigo a casa. Pero es muy tranquilo, ni lo notará.**

**-Está bien.**

Rin salió del aula como un rayo.

**-"Kami! Qué te he hecho?"**

A los pocos minutos, Rin volvió con su hermanito.

**-Sensee, él es Juro.**

**-Ne! Nee-chan! Estás de castigo?**

**-No, voy a trabajar con el profesor, así que tú te vas quedar dibujando. Sí?**

**-Con tus colores?**

Al chico se le había iluminado el rostro. Rin pensó que sería un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de pasar la tarde con el adonis, mejor dicho, el profesor.

**-Sí.**

Rin sacó de su bulto una caja de metal, Sesshoumaru notó la marca y recordó que esos lápices sólo los utilizaban las personas que verdaderamente saben dibujar, especialmente los artistas y arquitectos. Juro se sentó a varios pupitres de ellos y comenzó a dibujar como sino hubiera un mañana. Al verlo, Rin sonrió y acercó su pupitre al escritorio.

**-Bien. Cuáles son tus calificaciones. Dame un promedio.**

**-De Cálculo?**

**-Por supuesto.**

**-A.**

**-Un promedio.**

**-A. Nunca saco menos de A.**

**-Bien. Entonces puedo confiar más en ti. Cuál era al método del antiguo profesor?**

**-Nos mandaba a leer el capítulo, nos marcaba todos los ejercicios y luego daba un examen en el que todos reprobaban.**

**-Cómo es que tienes A, entonces?**

**-Mi papá es ingeniero, si no entiendo algo, le pregunto. Los demás no corren con la misma suerte de tener alguien que les explique… Usted no adoptará ese método, verdad?**

**-No. Mi trabajo es enseñarles, no hacer que se reprueben. Porqué se fue el otro profesor?**

**-Nos dio un examen sorpresa y todos reprobaron excepto yo, entonces él dijo que yo me había copiado y quiso suspenderme.**

**-"Se ve tranquila, pero no es nada fácil… Es una niña! Depravado!"**

**-Les daré un examen que va a reemplazar todas las calificaciones. Primero haremos una semana de repaso… Necesito que me saques 20 ejercicios de cada capítulo, de esos 20, sacaré 10 para el examen y 10 para el repaso…**

**-Yo también tomaré el examen?**

**-No lo necesitas, tienes A. Los haré elegir entre la calificación anterior y la que saquen ahora.**

Rin sonrió y se aguantó las ganas de saltarle arriba en un abrazo.

**-Definitivamente se va a convertir en el favorito de muchos.**

**-No es lo que busco.**

**-Colón tampoco buscaba América.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Con esto que va a hacer, está salvando a muchos de la escuela de verano.**

**-En ese caso me alegro. Me gusta viajar en verano.**

Se pasaron la tarde pasando las calificaciones viejas al nuevo registro. Al terminar, eran cerca de las 6 de a tarde. Juro se había quedado dormido sobre sus dibujos. Sesshoumaru estaba recogiendo sus cosas y vio a Rin despertarlo. Lo besó en la cabeza a la vez que apartaba el pelo de su frente. Le habló suavemente al oído.

**-Juro, ya nos vamos…**

**-Nee-chan…**

**-Despierta, te prometo que te voy a invitar un helado.**

Juro despertó automáticamente. Rin sonrió y lo ayudó a recoger los colores.

**-Juro, falta el rojo, dónde estÿ**

Juro abrió la mano y con los ojos cristalinos le mostró el lápiz roto.

**-Gomen…**

**-Cómo lo rompiste?**

**-Se me cayó y sin querer lo pisé…**

Rin cerró los ojos y aspiró a toda la capacidad de sus pulmones.

**-Vamos, termina de recoger.**

**-Nee-chan… ya no me vas a comprar helado?**

Rin sonrió.

**-Sí, te lo compraré. Vamos, es tarde.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió ante esta escena, Rin, más que como su hermana, se comportaba como su madre. Salieron. Rin tomó el bulto de Juro y se lo echó al hombro, tomó a Juro de la mano y se dispuso a salir del recinto. Sesshoumaru se acercó en su moto, una Harley-Davidson negra con un diseño de fuego pintado en la parte delantera.

**-Rin, por dónde vas?**

**-Al centro…**

**-Sube, te llevaré.**

**-N-no gracias…**

**-"No seas idiota, es él… estás rechazando la oportunidad de abrazarte a ese papito lindo! Estás loca o qué! Le temo a las motos! El adonis no dejará que nada malo te pase!"**

**-Anda, sube, oscurecerá pronto y puede ser peligroso.**

Después de pelear con su conciencia, Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru se desmontó de la moto y levantó el sillón. Sacó un casco y metió los bultos de Rin y Juro.

**-Vaya, cuánto espacio!**

**-Es útil, en especial cuando voy al mercado.**

Se quitó su casco y se lo dio a Rin y le puso el otro a Juro.

**-Y usted?**

**-No te preocupes.**

Sesshoumaru se sentó y cargó a Juro colocándolo entre él y el timón. Rin se subió detrás de él y se aferró a su abdomen. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-No eres muy fanática de las motos, verdad?**

**-Les tengo pavor!**

**-No te preocupes. Sólo sujétate.**

Sesshoumaru encendió la moto y sintió a Rin aferrarse más a él cuando aceleró.

**-"Kami si está todo musculoso! Como me lo recetó el doctor! Es que este hombre no sabe que me vuelve loca?... Calma Rin, que él sólo es tu profesor… Qué lastima… por que este hombre me encanta! Lo malo es que aunque tenga cuerpo de pecado mortal, no deja de ser mi profesor de cálculos…Hum! Huele delicioso… tentador…"**

**-"A partir de mañana traigo el auto!"**

Luego de dejar a Rin en su casa, Sesshoumaru se dirigió más al centro. Entró al garaje de un lujoso edificio y entró al ascensor pulsando el número 20. El apartamento no diferenciaba el edificio, lujoso y amplio. Encontró a su hermano hurgando en la nevera.

**-Qué no tienes comida en tu casa?**

**-Estoy harto de esperarte. El que no quieras trabajar en las empresas, no significa que desaparezcas. Necesito que leas un documento.**

**-Para qué?**

**-Para dejarte en quiebra… para cerrar un trato, estúpido!**

**-Cállate. Dónde están los documentos?**

**-Quiero que los leas, Miroku no está en el país y creo que tiene algo raro.**

**-Sí? Tú firma.**

**-No lo he firmado. **

Sesshoumaru leyó el documento.

**-Al menos pensaste antes de actuar. Esta gente quiere dejarnos en la calle. Éste contrato sólo los protege a ellos.**

**-Sesshoumaru, yo no sé tanto como tu de esto. Vuelve a la empresa…**

**-No soporto esas basuras burocráticas.**

**-Como quieras. Por cierto, Kagome te manda saludos.**

**-Cómo estÿ**

**-Bien, aunque el doctor no quiere que se mueva mucho.**

**-Para cuándo estarÿ**

**-En un mes, quizás antes, ya casi los pulmones están listos.**

**-Tan pronto baje la carga de trabajo, pasaré por allá.**

Inuyasha se despidió con una palmada en la espalda. Sesshoumaru llamó a Kagome.

**-Bueno?**

**-Cómo están mis sobrinos?**

**-Hasta ahora, todo bien, gracias a Kami…**

**-Perdona que no he ido en estos últimos días pero aún estoy desempacando…**

**-Está bien. Comprendo, se han juntado muchas cosas… Inu está prácticamente solo…**

**-Acaba de salir de aquí… Kagome, cuál es el apellido de tu madre?**

**-Ikegami… por qué?**

**-Sabía que lo había oído en alguna parte. Tengo una estudiante, Rin Ikegami…**

Kagome se echó a reír.

**-Te deseo suerte con ella.**

**-La conoces?**

**-Es mi prima… no nos vemos desde… unos 6 meses…**

………………………

Rin se prepara para tomar un baño antes de la cena, su madre entra en su habitación.

**-Rin, dónde estaban?**

**-En la escuela…**

**-Rin…**

**-Pregúntale a Juro. Me eligieron asistente del profesor de cálculos y nos pasamos la tarde revisando calificaciones.**

**-La cena está lista...**

* * *

**N/A: Qué tal? Sean sinceras.**

**Espero que haya sido de su total agrado. Y que lo hayan disfrutado. De sus reviews, depende la continuación.U No, no las presiono, pero me agrada y me ayuda saber sus opiniones.**


	2. Tentaciones no me Sobran

**Capítulo 2**

**Tentaciones no me Sobran**

Viernes por la tarde.

Rin está con Sesshoumaru tratando de entender la escritura de un estudiante, cada vez que levantaba la mirada, se encontraba extrañamente más cercana a él. En unas pocas semanas la distancia personal se había reducido a poco menos de dos milímetros. Rin se apartó aparatosamente cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta.

**-Disculpe profesor Youkai, Rin Ikegami está aquí?**

Sesshoumaru, con toda su calma que lo caracteriza apuntó con el lápiz hacia la despistada estudiante que trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

**-Sí, soy yo…**

**-Su madre llamó y le dejó un mensaje…**

**-Sí? Oh no!**

Juro estaba tras la muchacha.

**-Nee-chan!**

Rin se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

**-Juro!**

**-Prometo portarme bien…**

**-Youkai-sensee… **

**-Sí, está bien.**

A la hora de marcharse. Rin llevaba a Juro, que se negaba a despertar en brazos.

**-Hasta mañana, sensee.**

**-Ven, te llevaré a tu casa.**

**-Pero es que Juro…**

**-Tengo auto.**

**-Está bien.**

En el auto.

**-Sabes? Voy a ver a tu prima, quieres ir?**

**-A Kagome?**

**-Sí. Está interna, lo sabías?**

**-Sí… lo que pasa es que la familia, le dio la espalda…**

**-Por qué?**

**-Kagome es sólo un año mayor que yo. Son muy cerrados y no entienden que Kagome e Inuyasha se aman. Nada de lo que hagan los separará, y menos ahora que Kagome tendrá gemelos.**

**-Pero porqué se oponen tanto? Mi hermano y ella son felices, ella ya se graduó y mi hermano le prometió que iría a la universidad. Odio admitirlo, pero él es responsable. **

**-No lo sé.**

**-Y tú? Te encuentras en esa situación?**

**-Nah! Mi mamá era más joven que Kagome cuando conoció a mi papá. Digamos que Kagome es la misma historia, diferentes edades.**

Entraron a la habitación de Kagome, y ambas se emocionaron al verse, Rin se le acercó y la abrazó.

**-Rin! Qué bien te ves!**

**-Yo? Tu estás… qué grande!**

**-Son dos… Y ese es Juro?**

**-Sí.**

Rin lo cargó a la altura de Kagome.

**-Juro, recuerdas a Kagome?**

**-Sí. Vas a tener un bebé?**

**-Dos.**

**-Dos! Regálale uno a Rin!**

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Juro.

**-Te prometo que para cuando tengas… 12 yo ya tendré uno mío…**

**-(Espero que sea mío también… Pero… en qué rayos estoy pensando! Es mi alumna!)**

Rin sonreía y Sesshoumaru sentía cierta calidez en su pecho.

**-(Si Sara pudiera leer la mente me mataría… yo fantaseando con una chiquilla…)**

Inuyasha entró en la habitación y se sorprendió al ver tanto público.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Inu, recuerdas a Rin?**

**-Sí, claro. Hola… ese es tu hermanito?**

**-Sí.**

**-Vaya! Pero qué grande está!**

**-Inu… me trajiste mi helado?**

**-Sí, aquí está.**

Inuyasha le dio el helado y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Y cuando das a luz?**

**-Pues creo que para el fin de mes…**

**-Qué bien!**

**-Te diré algo, los amo desde que lo supe, los adoro! Pero ya los quiero fuera de mí! **

Todos rieron.

**-No creas que es fácil estar dos meses acostada.**

**-Me lo imagino. Kami, mira la hora… me tengo que ir! Kagome, prometo volver pronto, pero ya se me hizo tarde…**

**-Te llevaré. Kagome, te ves encantadora, como siempre…**

**-Gracias.**

Después de despedirse, Sesshoumaru llevó a Rin a su casa. Su madre estaba parada afuera y fue a su encuentro tan pronto la vio bajar del auto.

**-Rin!**

**-Gomen, mamá…**

**-Dónde estabas? Casi llamo a tu padre!**

Sesshoumaru bajó del auto.

**-Disculpe señora Ikegami…**

**-Y usted es? Rin qué hacías en le auto de este hombre?**

**-Mamá!**

**-Yo soy el profesor Youkai, profesor de cálculos…**

**-Mamá, te dije que soy su asistente por las tardes.**

**-Pero es que te tardaste tanto… Y Juro…**

Rin estaba roja de la vergüenza. Cargó a Juro y con una pequeña inclinación se despidió de Sesshoumaru.

**-Shitsureshimasu, sensee…**

Entró corriendo a la casa y se encerró en su habitación. Juro le tocaba la puerta para que lo dejara entrar.

**-Nee-chan! Abre!**

Rin le abrió la puerta y se sentó en su cama.

**-Porqué nee-chan llora?**

**-No lo entenderías.**

**-Dime! Porqué nee-chan llora?**

**-Porque mamá me hizo pasar vergüenza.**

**-Vergüenza? Qué es eso? Se come?**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

**-No, no se come… es cuando te sientes mal porque pasó algo que te hace ver mal.**

**-Si no se come no sirve. Así que porqué la tienes?**

Rin rió, en parte, su hermanito tenía razón. La vergüenza no servía para nada.

**-Nee-chan te ves más linda cuando ríes.**

**-Oye Juro, como que andas muy sabio de repente!**

Rin lo cargó y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas, ambos reían. El padre de Rin se apoyó del umbral de la puerta.

**-A mí no me parece que estés tan apenada.**

**-Papá!**

Juro corrió a él, lo cargó y se sentó al lado de Rin.

**-Cómo está mi niña?**

**-No sé, aquí no hay ninguna niña.**

El padre rió.

**-Me quieres decir qué pasó? La verdad.**

**-No me castigarás?**

**-Te perdonaré esta vez.**

**-Fuimos a ver a Kagome… a mi no me importa lo que su papá piense porque Kagome es mi prima, crecimos juntas y ella e Inuyasha se aman y…**

**-Rin, respira.**

**-En fin, diga lo que diga su familia, no dejaré de verla. Es como la hermana que nunca tuve… tu sabes lo que es papá, mamá y tu pasaron por lo mismo…**

**-Mira, el hecho de que hayas ido a ver a Kagome, no me molesta, pero sí que no le hayas a avisado a tu mamá…**

**-Pero no era para que me gritara frente al profesor…**

**-Y cómo la localizaste? Ryouga se niega darme el teléfono.**

**-Mi profesor es su cuñado, él me llevó al hospital…**

**-Hospital? Está bien?**

**-Sí. Lo que pasa es que son gemelos y ha tenido varias amenazas de parto prematuro. Dice que quizás para este fin de mes da a luz…**

**-Kami!**

**-Le podemos comprar un regalo? Verdad que sí?**

**-Yo no, pero tú sí.**

**-Porqué tu no?**

**-Mira, mi hermano es un caso aparte y no quiero romper la "armonía". Pero no veo ningún problema en que ustedes se vean.**

**-Gracias!**

Rin lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Qué bien, porque le prometí ayudarla cuando los bebés nazcan. **

**-Sólo avisa la próxima vez que te vallas a tardar.**

**-En ese caso, necesitaré un celular, para poder llamarte no importa qué.**

El padre de Rin rió.

**-Está bien, te compraré un celular.**

**-Gracias!**

**-Prepárate para la cena…**

**-Papá. Rin me dijo que va a tener un bebé…**

**-Rin…**

**-Le dije que cuando cumpla 12. De aquí a ese entonces, si no lo hago, seré una solterona, sola y amargada.**

El padre de Rin rió.

**-Qué ocurrencias las tuyas.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru estaba en su apartamento, tenía un trago en las manos. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y no se inmutó. Una mujer de pelo negro, largo a media espalda y espectaculares curvas.

**-Hola, cariño…**

**-Hola.**

**-Oye! Sé que eres frío, pero te pasaste!**

**-Quién te dio las llaves?**

**-Tu hermano…**

Se sentó en sus piernas de frente a él y le quitó el trago de las manos, vio que estaba casi vacío y adivinó que no era el primero.

……………………………………………

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**Sesshoumaru estaba sentado, sólo la sábana cubría su hombría, la mujer se acomodó a su lado.**

**-(No es igual… Kami, no sentí nada…)**

**-Sesshoumaru… estuviste genial…**

**-Sí? **

**-Increíble…**

**-Estoy cansado. Buenas noches.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El director entró en el aula de clases.

**-Chicos, el director tiene un mensaje para ustedes.**

El director vio la pizarra del aula llena de cálculos.

**-Youkai… no cree que es demasiado?**

**-Es sólo un repaso.**

**-Bueno. Chicos, todo está listo para el paseo.**

**-Entonces iremos al mar?**

**-Sí…**

Todos los alumnos armaron un escándalo.

**-Calma! Se les entregará un consentimiento que deberán regresar firmados por sus padres. El que no lo traiga, no irá. **

En la tarde, Rin estaba terminando de corregir su lote de exámenes.

**-Profesor, se siente bien?**

**-Eh? Sí…**

**-No lo parece, no ha corregido más de dos exámenes.**

**-Creo que estoy demasiado cansado como para continuar. Vamos a dejarlo así por hoy.**

**-Está bien…**

**-Por cierto, felicidades.**

**-Ah? Por qué?**

**-Tu examen, 10 de 10. **

**-De verdad?**

**-Sí, esperabas menos?**

**-Pues no estaba segura si el ángulo estaba correcto… gracias.**

Estaban saliendo del salón, cuando Rin resbaló. Juraba que se iba a partir el alma cuando cayera y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero el golpe nunca llegó. A cambio sintió algo cálido y suave rodearla. Cuando abrió los ojos y se vio rodeada por aquellos fuertes y musculosos brazos y recostada en sus bien definidos pectorales, sintió desmayarse. Sesshoumaru vio aterrado cómo el color abandonaba su rostro y pensó que quizás sí se había golpeado.

**-Rin! Rin! Pequeña…**

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la enfermería. Rin volvió en sí al no sentir más aquella calidez. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una profunda mirada ambarina que examinaba sus facciones casi idiotizado.

**-Qué pena con usted, sensee!**

Rin trató de levantarse, pero Sesshoumaru se lo impidió.

**-Ya estoy bien…**

**-Estás segura?**

**-Sí… (Está comprobado, no hay nada mejor que despertar a tu lado).**

**-Te llevaré a tu casa…**

Rin se levantó de golpe y sus frentes chocaron.

**-OW!**

**-Ouch! Lo siento, sensee…**

**-Estás bien?**

**-Sí. Y usted?**

**-Yo… estoy- b-b…**

Sesshoumaru se quedó idiotizado al verla directo a los ojos. Ninguno pudo moverse. El iba a decir algo y sin saber cómo ni por qué Rin lo besó. Sentía la sangre arder y apoderarse de su rostro y más al sentirlo responderle el beso y rodearla con sus brazos. Rompieron el beso y Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas con los ojos cerrados. Luego aterrizó en la realidad.

**-Rin… Kami… sabes que esto no se puede repetir…**

**-Sólo dime si fue tan maravilloso para ti como para mí, y así mi vida dejará de ser tan patética sólo por un segundo.**

**-No hablamos de patéticos…**

**-Simplemente dime si sentiste volar y derretirte entre…**

Rin tomó un poco de aire y se calmó.

**-No se preocupe, profesor Youkai, nadie sabrá nunca…**

Rin se sentó y trató de ponerse de pie, pero Sesshoumaru la besó, con cierto sentimiento de posesión.

**-Sensee…**

**-Cuando estemos solos, llámame por mi nombre. Pero… no! Kami, esto es un error!**

**-Un error? Tú me besaste!**

**-Yo no te besé! Nos besamos… los dos…**

**-Quizás, sí, fue un error. Fue un error que yo me…**

**-No se puede…**

**-Qué me importa a mí lo que se pueda o no! Toda mi vida me la he pasado obedeciendo y haciendo lo que los demás dicen…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió, era posible que su edad fuera corta. Pero fuera de eso, Rin era toda una mujer.

**-Por qué sonríes como un idiota?**

**-Porque me vuelves loco… esto es lo que haremos. Esperaremos a que cumplas la mayoría de edad…**

**-Eso es en un mes.**

**-Entonces esperaremos un mes. Y si en un mes sientes lo mismo que sentiste hoy, pelearé por ti.**

**-Es una promesa?**

**-Sólo si sientes lo mismo que yo.**

**-Y qué es lo que sientes?**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó.

**-Un mes?**

**-Un mes… además… hay cosas que debo atender y un mes es tiempo suficiente.**

**-Tienes novia?**

**-Pues tengo una relación…**

**-Entonces desde ahora te digo que no quiero nada contigo. No me pondré en el medio de nadie…**

Sesshoumaru selló sus labios con un beso.

**-Rin, sé lo que hago. De igual manera voy a romper con ella, conociéndote o sin conocerte.**

**-Y por qué no lo hiciste antes?**

**-Porque estaba de viaje y no soy tan patán como para cortarla por teléfono.**

**-No… no quiero…**

**-Pequeña, quiero que sepas que me tienes desde la primera vez que te vi. Con decirte que me vuelve loco la idea de verte todos los días y no poder hacer nada.**

**-Un mes…**

**-Dime cómo se supone que voy a vivir un mes sin volverte a besar?**

**-Me gustas desde que te vi… me sentí estúpida enamorándome de mi profesor…**

**-Si después de tu cumpleaños, seguimos así… pelearé por ti pequeña…**

Rin asintió y Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

**-Vamos, se te hace tarde.**

Luego de dejarla en su casa, Sesshoumaru fue a su apartamento y se encontró con la mujer de la otra vez.

**-Hola, cariño…**

**-Qué haces aquí? Creí haberte quitado las llaves…**

**-Sessh…**

**-No me digas así.**

**-Sesshoumaru, estás muy distanciado y yo…**

**-Te di un mes… Sara, esto no va a ninguna parte y creo que es mejor que terminemos…**

**-Qué?**

**-Lo siento, pero ya no siento lo mismo…**

**-P-pero…**

**-Lo siento…**

Sara le soltó sonora cachetada y Sesshoumaru sintió como si se quitaba un peso de encima.

**-Es mejor así… no quiero herirte…**

**-No quieres herirme? No quieres herirme!**

**-No, no quiero herirte, hacerte creer una cosa que no es. Esta es la verdad, esto es lo que hay ahora…**

**-Hay otra mujer, verdad?**

**-No, no hay nadie. Cuándo comencé a distanciarme? Tengo tres meses esperando que te cansaras de mí. No hay nadie más…**

Sara lo besó, pero Sesshoumaru la tomó por los hombros.

**-Sara… ya no… no sigas…**

**-Estúpido!**

Volvió a abofetearlo antes de marcharse. Sesshoumaru se quedó sentado en la sala con un trago en las manos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban preparando las notas en el registro, cruzaban miradas y sonreían.

**-Sensee…**

**-Rin…**

**-Sesshoumaru, ésta calificación está mal.**

**-Sí? Qué tiene?**

**-Le sobran puntos…**

**-Cómo que le sobra?**

**-Sí. Tiene como 5 puntos de más.**

Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru para mostrarle el examen y Sesshoumaru la haló por la cintura y la besó en el cuello.

**-Cuánto tiempo falta?**

**-Dos semanas.**

**-Creo que me voy a morir.**

**-Yo también estoy así. Pero tú dijiste un mes…**

**-Sabes qué? Si nos descubren, me despiden y a ti te expulsan. De que me despidan, no me importa, pero que te expulsen…**

**-Tampoco me importa… pero mejor me sueltas.**

**-Porqué?**

**-Porque creo que escuché pasos.**

Sesshoumaru la soltó casi de inmediato. Rin sonrió. Y se apartó de él, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

**-Sabes algo? Cada vez que te tengo cerca, escucho una vocecita en mi cabeza que dice que todo está mal. Pero la verdad es que dejé de escuchar esa voz cuando le entregué la presidencia a Inuyasha.**

Rin sonrió.

**-Sabes qué? Le voy a preguntar a Inuyasha de tus novias. Creo que eso me ayudará a decidir…**

**-Si le preguntas a Inuyasha, le pregunto a Kagome sobre ti.**

**-Puedes preguntarle lo que quieras. Yo no tengo cola que me pisen.**

**-Yo tampoco. Cámbiale la calificación a ese examen.**

**-Sí, lo haré…**

Hubo un silencio mientras corregían. Continuaban las miradas cómplices hasta que tocaron la puerta. Sesshoumaru volvió a sus papeles, y Rin fue a abrir la puerta. Un apuesto joven, compañero de clases de Rin.

**-Ikegami-san…**

**-Shippo-kun, olvidaste algo?**

**-P-puedo hablar contigo?**

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru que asintió con un ademán de sus manos. Rin y Shippo salieron del salón, pero Rin no cerró la puerta por completo.

**-Pasa algo?**

**-I-Ikegami…**

**-Por favor, llámame Rin.**

**-Rin… quisiera saber si… quieres salir conmigo?**

Al Sesshoumaru escuchar esto, rompió el lápiz que estaba utilizando. Al darse cuenta de esto, lo tiró a la basura y tomó otro. Rin afuera, no reaccionaba.

**-Rin-chan…**

**-Eh? Ah!**

**-Saldrás conmigo?**

**-En una cita?**

**-Sí…**

Sesshoumaru volvió a romper el lápiz.

**-Está bien.**

**-Perfecto, qué tal el viernes?**

**-Er- no, yo te avisaré. Tengo que pedir permiso a mis padres. Pero veré si puedo para el viernes.**

**-Bien, hasta mañana…**

Rin estaba paralizada a sentir los labios de Shippo sobre su mejilla. Shippo sonrió al verla sonrojada.

**-Hasta mañana! **

Shippo se alejó corriendo y con una gran sonrisa. Rin entró al aula para encontrarse con un Sesshoumaru rojo de la ira y verlo romper el séptimo lápiz.

**-Pasa algo?**

**-Vas a salir con ese mequetrefe?**

**-Si acaso tú y yo tenemos algo, no se puede saber…**

**-Así que tendrás dos novios? Tú si puedes tener dos novios, pero yo no?**

**-Bueno, si tú quieres un NOVIO, eres libre de tenerlo.**

**-Pero yo quiero… Hey! Respeto a tus mayores.**

Rin rió.

**-La verdad, es que… bueno, antes de conocerte yo… bueno, pues Shippo me gusta mucho…**

**-No quiero saber nada.**

Rin sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla.

**-Estoy segura de lo que siento… pero debemos guardar apariencias. O no?**

**-Estás pasando demasiado tiempo conmigo. Ya hablas como yo. Y lo que me aterra es que tienes razón.**

**-Saldré con él…**

**-Si te toca, lo mato.**

**-Y eso por qué?**

**-Porque tú eres sólo mía.**

Sesshoumaru la iba a besar cuando Rin se apartó rápidamente, justo a tiempo antes de que abrieran la puerta. Era el director.

**-Youkai, lo llama su hermano. Dijo que encienda el celular.**

Sesshoumaru buscó en su bolsillo y encendió el aparato, que apenas hizo entrar en servicio para que comenzara a sonar.

**-Dime…**

**-Kagome está en labor de parto…**

**-Voy para allá…**

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada y se levantó de prisa.

**-Ikegami, nos vamos.**

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Kagome está en labor de parto.**

**-Y por qué la joven debe acompañarlo?**

**-Porque su cuñada es mi prima.**

Rin llamó a su papá y le dijo dónde estaría. Ya en el hospital esperaban deseosos las buenas nuevas. Inuyasha estaba en la sala de partos. El doctor le indicaba lo que iba a hacer y comenzó a hacer la incisión. En pocos minutos tenían al primer bebé fuera. Inuyasha sostenía su mano y la besaba en la frente.

**-Es un varón!**

**-Es un varón, mi amor, tenemos un varón…**

Aún a través de la mascarilla, se notaba la felicidad de Inuyasha, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción y de la alegría y más aún cuando lo escuchó llorar. Prueba fehaciente de su bienestar.

**-Es una hembra!**

La alegría de Inuyasha no pudo ser mayor, pero entonces no hubo llanto, sólo una decena de doctores alrededor de su pequeña hija.

**-Inu… qué pasa?**

**-Es preciosa, mi amor… como tú…**

**-Porqué no llora?**

**-Todo está bien, mi amor… todo está bien…**

La niña comenzó a llorar e Inuyasha lo hizo de la misma manera. Más tarde, le pasaron los bebés a Inuyasha que los cargó cerca de Kagome.

**-Son hermosos, amor... qué nombre les pondremos?**

**-Akina… y Yusuke…**

Inuyasha sonrió y los besó en la frente a cada uno.

**-Akina y Yusuke Youkai… nuestros hijos…**

Inuyasha aún se encontraba con Kagome en recuperación, cuando llevaron a los bebés a la sala de recién nacidos. Sesshoumaru los señaló a través del vidrio y la enfermera se los acercó. Rin se apoyó en su pecho para poder contener toda la emoción de ver a sus "sobrinitos". Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la sien.

Inuyasha besaba a Kagome sin darle descanso susurrándole cuánto la amaba.

**-Te amo, mi amor, eres perfecta.**

……………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Trataré de publicar mas seguido, pero es que ni se imaginan la cantidad de cosas que se me ocurren y claro esta, solo puedo elegir una.**

**Gracias a Ceci, por brindarme siempre su apoyo. (y por mantenerme despierta)**

**Lou, te prometo que a la próxima si te hago caso.**

**Mary, feliz cumpleaños, amiguis! Que la pases super bien!**

**Eli, grax por tus prácticos consejos :P quizás una de las ideas quem e diste las use aquí.**

**Michiyo, guiliana, Lig, Miram, IrIs-OdY, FENIXGIRL, Galatea 597, Aridna-chan, Saya, Cristy-girl, varina-saku, KaoZerganN, Keyg, Kagi35, Fabisa, Linli-chan, Dense, Inusesshogirl, y por último pero no en importancia, Syren888.**

**Bueno, me despido de ustedes con un gran beso y un abrazote y espero que les haya gustado el cap. Sean sinceras por favor. Quiro muchos reviews! A ver si me animo a seguir! (claro que lo hare, pero los reviews me inspiran).**

**Mizuho**


	3. Juntos, Pero no Revueltos

**Hola! Perdonen la demora! Pero he estado con la soga al cuello con esto de la uni… bueno, pero ya aquí estoy, espero que les guste y lo duisfruten.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS QUE SE RELACIONAN CON ABUSO Y MALTRATO FISICO, SI NO TE SIENTES CÓMODA AL LEERLA, POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS.**

Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha, sexymaru o los demás personajes de la serie son de mi propiedad, sino de la talentosísima Rumiko Takahashi.

……………………

**Capítulo 3**

**Juntos, Pero no Revueltos**

Ya Kagome que se encontraba en la casa. Inuyasha refunfuñaba cada vez que tenía que ir a la empresa y lo hacía por pocas horas. Sesshoumaru, después de clases, llevó a Rin a visitarla, Rin llamó a su papá para decirle que estaría con Kagome.

**-Están preciosos!**

**-Quieres cargarlos?**

**-Puedo?**

**-Claro que sí.**

Kagome le pasó la niña. De pelo y ojos como soles.

**-Akina… es una belleza… es Inuyasha versión femenina…**

**-Estábamos viendo fotos de Inu y Sesshoumaru bebés y Akina es idéntica a Sesshoumaru bebé.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y cargó al varón, se sentó al lado de Rin.

**-Si se parecen tanto, eras un cuchitura de bebé, verdad?**

Sesshoumaru le sonrió.

**-Y Yusuke si que es igualito a ti…**

**-Pero los ojitos de su papá…**

**-Ya quisiera yo uno con ojitos así… por cierto, papá me prometió que vendría a verte.**

**-Y como están todos?**

**-Todos bien, pero cuando papá trató de hablar con tío, pelearon… perdón…**

**-No, ya no importa. Que hagan lo que quieran. Ya soy una mujer casada y con dos hermosos y saludables hijos. Papá y su chapado a la antigua, se pueden ir a freír espárragos.**

Rin sonrió.

**-Por suerte papá no piensa así.**

**-Sí, como ellos vivieron eso en carne viva. Y de igual manera papá se las ensañó con ellos. Es un amargado.**

**-Olvídense de eso…**

Rin volvió a sonreír y besó a Yusuke en la frente.

……………………………………

Rin llegó a su casa. Juro corrió a ella.

**-Nee-chan!**

**-Hola, enano! Vamos arriba. Y mamá?**

**-Atrás.**

Rin fue al estudio y su madre estaba trabajando en la computadora.

**-Mamá, es tarde…**

**-Dónde estabas?**

**-Fui a ver los bebés de Kagome. Uy! Mami! Son preciosos! La niña, Akina es igualita a Inuyasha y Yusuke es como Kagome, pero con los ojos dorados, así como Inuyasha…**

Rin tenía a juro cargado.

**-Y papá?**

**-Está en una reunión, no lo esperes. Ya cenaste?**

**-Sí. Inuyasha nos invitó a cenar… por cierto, mamá… puedo salir este viernes?**

**-A dónde? Pero si el jueves es tu cumpleaños…**

**-Por eso… además. Me invitaron a salir…**

**-Quién?**

**-Un chico… por fa… di que sí! Sí? Sí? Sí?**

La madre de Rin rió y asintió.

**-Está bien…**

**-Te quiero, mami!**

Rin la besó en la mejilla y corrió a su habitación al sentir su celular vibrar en sus bolsillos. En la pantalla decía Heladito, en realidad era Sesshoumaru.

**-Bueno?**

**-Estás sola?**

**-Sí! Ya llegaste?**

**-No… estoy haciendo compras…**

**-Compras?**

**-En el supermercado… me quedé sin comida…**

**-Hm! A que adivino lo que estás comprando!**

**-No lo creo, pero intenta…**

Rin rió.

**-Tienes un carrito. En la parte de arriba tienes lo esencial… pasta de diente, desodorante… y un paquete de dulces que acabas de poner! No hagas trampa!**

Sesshoumaru rió divertido, era verdad, tenía el paquete de dulces.

**-Me puedes decir cómo lo supiste?**

**-Es un se-cre-to…**

**-Bien… qué más?**

**-Ramen! Oye, te vas a enfermar si comes sólo ramen…**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-No como sólo ramen… casi siempre salgo y compro algo…**

**-Uff! Tus arterias deben parecer la avenida central a las 8 de la mañana…**

**-Y tú? Eres una chiquilla, debes comer esto en cantidades industriales…**

**-Voy a colgar.**

**-Pero… **

**-Soy una chiquilla, es lo que una chiquilla haría.**

Rin cerró la llamada. Casi al instante volvió a sonar el celular.

**-Qué es lo que quieres?**

**-Lo siento… quise bromear y se me fue la mano…**

**-Está bien… se me fue la mano… y para que lo sepas, yo sí sé cocinar…**

**-Sí? Y qué sabes cocinar?**

**-Sé hacer onigiri, sushi, tempura… sé preparar pasta… ceviche… paella…**

**-Mejor te detienes… tengo hambre… vas a tener que prepararme todo eso…**

**-Hm! Veremos…**

**-Y qué harás para tu cumpleaños?**

**-Papá me habló de salir a cenar… así que el jueves…**

**-No te quedarás…**

**-Qué?**

**-Te daré el jueves libre…**

**-Etto… el viernes saldré con Shippou-kun…**

**-No si puedo evitarlo…**

**-Qué!**

**-Digamos que si esa cita sale bien… harán planas hasta que se acabe el libro.**

**-Eres un abusivo!**

Sesshoumaru reía divertido.

**-Te llamo cuando llegue a la casa…**

**-Pero…**

El padre de Rin se detuvo en la puerta.

**-Llegó mi papá, hablamos después!**

Rin cerró la llamada y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

**-Hola, papi…**

**-Hm… cada vez que me saludas así quieres algo…**

**-Eres malo!**

**-Bromeaba, princesa. Cómo estás?**

**-Bien! Oye… papi… sería posible que yo pueda salir el sábado?**

**-Tu mamá me comentó de salir el viernes…**

**-Sí, pero es que el sábado es con otras personas… verdad que puedo, papi… siii?**

**-Está bien…**

**-Sí!**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Te quiero! Eres el mejor papá de todo el mundo!**

El hombre sonreía con su hija en brazos.

**-Keitaro! Rin! La cena está lista!**

**-Vamos!**

Llegaron a la cocina y la madre de Rin besó a su esposo en la mejilla.

**-Hice tu favorito, amor…**

**-Guac! Váyanse a su habitación!**

Keitaro rió y abrazó a su esposa.

**-Rin, espero que tú y quien será tu pareja, lleguen a donde estamos nosotros.**

**-No! Si ustedes son más fuertes que el Titanio!**

**-Nee-chan… cómo así?**

**-Que papi y mami se quieren mucho.**

Mientras cenaban, se desató una tormenta. Llegó un momento en el que Juro se aferraba a su madre.

**-Mi amor, no va a pasar nada… vamos, termina de cenar…**

Cuando Rin terminó de cenar, cargó a Juro, que se aferró como un monito a ella. Besó a sus padres de buenas noches.

**-Nee-chan, no me dejes sólo… onegai…**

**-No te preocupes… no va a pasar nada…**

Rin le puso la pijama y lo acostó en su cama. Le narró una de sus historias favoritas y una vez que se había dormido, salió de la habitación. Se encontró con su madre en el pasillo.

**-Rin…**

**-Mamá… ustedes piensan tener más hijos?**

**-Um- er- pues…**

**-Mamá…**

**-No lo creo…**

**-Cómo que no? Si eres joven… **

**-Rin…**

**-Quéee? Tienes 36...**

Keitaro decidió ir al rescate por su esposa.

**-Naru… ya vienes?**

**-Sí… sólo que Rin… porqué no te vas a descansar? Estoy segura de que este asalto de preguntas vino de la nada, producto de tu cansancio…**

**-Nada de eso… papi, verdad que tú también quieres otro bebé?**

**-Yo! Rin, pero me has visto?**

**-Qué es lo que les pasa? Yo quiero una hermanita!**

Keitaro no tuvo más opción que reír a carcajadas mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

**-Creo que mejor te conformas con tus sobrinos. Vete a descansar, princesa. **

Rin les sonrió y se encerró en su habitación. Keitaro y Naru aún estaban en el pasillo. Keitaro besó a su esposa con ternura. Entraron a su habitación.

**-Esta niña… yo preparándome para cuando comience lo de los novios y ella pidiendo hermanitos como si tuviera 5…**

**-Creo que le debemos decir la verdad, amor…**

**-No… para qué? Para que no deje de hablar de eso?**

**-Pero al menos sabrá…**

**-Naru, cariño… en un par de días se le olvidará…**

Ya estaban acostados.

**-Y no crees que en algún momento pregunte porqué tanta diferencia entre ella y Juro? Porqué esperamos tanto?**

**-Amor, la dulce y encantadora Rin que conocemos como nuestra hija va a cambiar. Será una mujer y créeme que la avergonzaremos. No querrá ir por Juro… lo difícil, comienza ahora…**

**-No te creo!**

**-No?**

**-No… quizás muchos adolescentes hagan eso, pero no mi Rin…**

Rin estaba hablando con Sesshoumaru por el celular cuando tocaron a su puerta.

**-Nee-chan!**

Rin abrió la puerta y allí estaba Juro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su almohada en las manos.

**-…Mejor hablamos mañana, mi hermanito está aterrado por la tormenta…**

**-Y porqué no va con tus padres?**

**-Porque como trabajan mucho, yo paso más tiempo con él. Además papá no lo dejará dormir con ellos. A mí se me pega como espora.**

**-Es una forma tentadora de dormir…**

**-Ni lo sueñes. Estás a kilómetros luz de eso.**

**-Créeme, preciosa… soñar si puedo…**

Rin rió y cerró la llamada. Cargó a Juro y lo sentó en sus piernas. Le secó las lágrimas.

**-Qué pasa? Todavía tienes miedo?**

**-Sí…**

Juro se abrazó a Rin, quien tuvo que acomodarse como pudo con él pegado como espora.

……………………

**Jueves.**

La clase había terminado y todos los estudiantes se habían marchado. Excepto Rin y Sesshoumaru. Estaban en época de exámenes y Sesshoumaru tenía una montaña de exámenes. Una vez que se vieron solos. Rin se acercó a él, que se encontraba concentrado en sus papeles.

**-Te dije que puedes irte… tienes el día libre…**

Sesshoumaru escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Y cerró los ojos pensando que todo aquello, incluso permitirse enamorarse de una estudiante estaba mal. Abrió los ojos al sentir aquel aroma a jazmines y la vio acercándose cada vez más hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Fue apenas un roce que desencadenó mil emociones. Rin se apartó apenas unos milímetros y sonrió.

**-Es a ti a quien quiero…**

**-Rin…**

**-Te enamoraste de otra?**

**-No! Kami! Sabes? Ya no sé diferenciar entre el bien y el mal… Así que según tu… crees que todo esto esté bien?**

**-Sessh… no me importa si está bien o mal. Si eres viejo y yo joven… si eres calvo o peludo!**

Sesshoumaru reía divertido.

**-No me importa nada de eso… sólo me importa una cosa…**

**-Cuál?**

**-Que si tú me quieres así como yo te quiero… no veo por qué no podemos estar juntos…**

**-Pues, sabes algo?**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-De lo único de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que te quiero.**

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó emocionada. Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y la besó con ternura.

**-6 meses hasta que salgas de aquí…**

**-Me esperarás?**

**-Sí… claro que sí, preciosa… pero… cuando salgas… qué dirán tus padres?**

**-De ellos me encargo yo… mientras tanto… Quiero que me enseñes algo!**

**-Qué cosa, preciosa?**

**-A besarte… Quiero que me enseñes a besarte…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con los labios entreabiertos. La apretó contra su pecho y con su lengua delineó sus labios provocando que ella suspirara separando sus labios lo suficiente como para que él pudiera introducir su lengua. De inmediato ella le respondió y dejó que algo parecido a un gruñido se escapara de su garganta al sentir su lengua acariciando la suya. Se separaron lentamente y Sesshoumaru rió el verla tan roja como un tomate.

**-Contrario a lo que pienses, me encantan tus besos…**

**-De mí ni se diga, si me vuelvo gelatina cada vez que me abrazas!**

Sesshoumaru no pudo controlar la risa y la besó con ternura.

**-Qué harás mañana?**

**-Tengo que salir con Shippo…**

**-Será mejor que cortes ese asunto.**

**-Qué? Qué cosa?**

**-Acaso te crees que te voy a dejar tener dos novios? Si veo a ese mozalbete cerca de ti, reprobará!**

**-P-pero… dame unos días…**

**-No!**

**-Mañana haré lo posible, pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin darle una razón.**

…………………………

Kagome estaba amamantando a Akina mientras vigilaba que Yusuke permaneciera dormido. En ese momento llegó Inuyasha, sonrió al verla y se arrodilló a su lado.

**-Hola, preciosa…**

**-Inu, amor…**

Inuyasha se acercó y la besó con ternura.

**-Te ves hermosa así…**

**-Gracias, amor…**

Yusuke despertó, Inuyasha lo tomó en brazos y lo besó en la frente. El niño se quedó viéndolo. Kagome sonrió. Cuando Inuyasha estaba con los niños, se convertía en un hombre callado, calmado, se notaba su estado de relajación y podía pasarse horas viéndolos.

**-Parece que Akina no quiere más… es una belleza…**

**-Como su madre…**

Kagome sonrió y besó a su bebita.

**-Oíste eso amor? Tu papi piensa que soy bonita…**

**-No pienso que seas bonita… sé que eres hermosa. **

**-Gracias, mi vida.**

……………………

Un apuesto joven celebraba con sus amigos en un bar, su reciente promoción en el bufete de abogados en el que trabajaba.

**-Oye! Miroku! Felicidades!**

**-Gracias!**

**-Dinos, qué se siente tener el contrato más grande jamás soñado?**

**-No es nada hasta que cobre el sueldo más grande jamás soñado!**

Sus compañeros rieron.

……………………

Rin y su familia volvían de cenar en el restaurante favorito de Rin. Naru cargaba a un exhausto y rendido Juro, una vez que abrió la puerta, Keitaro cargó al pequeño que se refugio en su pecho aún dormido.

**-Mamá, papá, gracias por todo, me encantó todo!**

**-Siempre, princesa, ya te vas a dormir?**

**-Sí, estoy un poco cansada… ah! Puedo ir a casa de Kagome el sábado? Es que iremos a una casa de campo que tiene Inuyasha…**

**-Se quedarán a dormir allá?**

**-Puedo? Por fa…! Dí que sí! Sí?**

**-Está bien.**

**-Gracias!**

**-Podrías llevarte a Juro?**

**-Eh? Pues… le preguntaré a Kagome, mañana te digo.**

Rin subió a su habitación y sintió su celular vibrar, contestó mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

**-Heladito…**

**-Ja Ja Ja! Y eso?**

**-No te gusta?**

**-Pero porqué me dices así?**

**-Porque eres deliciosamente frío como un helado de vainilla y caramelo!**

**-Te gusta el helado de vainilla y caramelo?**

**-Me encanta! Es tan rico como tus besos!**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Sabes? Inuyasha me dijo que irán a la casa de campo, irás?**

**-Sí…**

**-Entonces también iré y así te daré muchos de esos besos que tanto te gustan!**

**-Eso está por verse… porque me pidieron que me lleve a Juro.**

**-Bueno… si tengo que ganarme a tu familia, por algún lado debo comenzar, no crees?**

Rin rió.

**-Preciosa, feliz cumpleaños…**

**-Gracias…**

Cerraron la llamada. Sesshoumaru se sentía extraño. Sabía muy bien que estaba cometiendo quizás el error más grande de su vida, pero estaba feliz de hacerlo. Se estaba enamorando de ella. De su estudiante. Sabía que no era un capricho. Ni de ella ni suyo.

Rin se preparó para dormir y se acostó abrazando su almohada.

**-(Kami, me enamoré de él! Sabía que estaba enamorada! Pero no así! Me pregunto si podremos ser felices como Kagome e Inuyasha?... Pero qué estoy pensando! No tengo ni un día con él y ya me imagino casada! Pero es que es tan tierno y dulce aunque no quiera!)**

…………………

Una mujer tiembla entre las penumbras de una habitación. Solloza pegada a la esquina queriendo pegarse, fundirse con la pared. Rodeaba sus piernas con sus brazos tratando de proteger su cuerpo desnudo. Sentía cómo le palpitaba el lado derecho del rostro, sus brazos, sus piernas y su intimidad, le dolía. Con la muñeca, eliminó el hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca. Tenía aquél sabor metálico inundando su boca. Su larga cabellera castaña cubría sus ojos y gran parte de su marcada espalda, llena de cicatrices de abusos pasados.

**-(Tranquila, Sango… todo pasará pronto… este cuerpo no resistirá mucho más…)**

Ésos eran sus pensamientos, pronto moría y escaparía definitivamente de aquél lugar.

Un hombre se sentó en la cama, estaba completamente desnudo, se levantó y se sirvió de una botella que tenía cerca.

Ella resopló al sentir el olor a alcohol. Cerró los ojos rogando a Dios para que terminara con su vida en ese justo instante. Cada vez era peor. A raíz de aquellos abusos había perdido su empleo, no podía explicar aquellas extensas faltas en la oficina, qué tanto se podía enfermar en un mes? Ya el maquillaje no daba abasto para cubrir sus moretes. Y pensar sólo dos días atrás había salido del hospital. A raíz de aquellos abusos llegó a albergar vida en su vientre, y por causa de los mismos, aquella vida había terminado. Lo miraba y sentía un ardor en su pecho. Rabia, ira, dolor. Ganas de salir huyendo de aquel lugar. Pero ya lo había hecho antes. Y los resultados cada vez eran más desastrosos. Producto de aquellas escapadas, habían llevado a su hermano menor, Kohaku, que osó desafiar a su abusivo marido, directo a una cama de hospital.

Quería llorar, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Quería llorar de rabia, de impotencia, de tristeza. Aún no sabía cuándo exactamente su maravilloso matrimonio se convirtió en un infierno. Cuándo ella pasó de ser una princesa, a una esclava, cuándo su príncipe encantador de brillante armadura se había convertido en un ogro. Eso sí lo sabía. Cuando en plena luna de miel, él osó a golpearla, una bofetada que le marcó la mejilla. Pero le había pedido perdón, de tantas maneras, con tanto arrepentimiento, que jamás imaginó su situación 2 años después.

Había pasado de ser una mujer fuerte, de espíritu inquebrantable, a una mujer maltratada, a ser comparada con un vil insecto, sometida a los peores actos de violencia que pueda generar el alcohol, la sobriedad, o el simple hecho de respirar.

Un sentimiento oscuro había empezado a aflorar en su pecho. Hacía mucho que había dejado de sentir amor, ahora sentía odio. Odiaba a ese hombre que prometiéndole el cielo, le había dado a probar las más oscuras profundidades del infierno. Ahogó un quejido en su garganta. Su vientre, sus entrañas, le ardían y dolían, sentía que se le escapaba la vida en cada exhalación.

Sus fuerzas se agotaban, de pronto se arrepintió de haberle puesto resistencia. Si hubiera hecho como tantas veces en las que sólo se quedaba allí, inmóvil, tendida y divagando en su mente mientras él hacía lo que se le antojaba con su cuerpo. Pero ya estaba harta. Se sentía sucia y asquerosa, que nunca podría amar o ser amada. Sentía asco de sí misma, si pudiera cambiar de cuerpo lo haría.

Sentía una infinita angustia y se consideraba un monstruo. Un monstruo frío y sin corazón. Esa era su conclusión, no tenía corazón. Por pensar o llegar a sentir alivio al saber su hijo muerto. Alivio de saber que no sufriría como ella, que no sería abusado o golpeado y que nunca se haría la misma pregunta que ella. "Por qué?" Por qué era presa del hombre que una vez amó?

Sus fuerzas terminaron por abandonar su cuerpo y pensando que esta vez sí había muerto, se dejó arrastrar a donde fuera que su mente la quisiera llevar.

……………

**N.A: Qué tal? Pido mil disculpas a las fans de Sango, yo también lo soy, pero se debía hacer algo.**

**Gracias a: Ceci, Lou, Eli, Mary, Fenixgirl, tigresita, Saya, Skade, Claudia, Inusesshougirl, Shiteru, Kagi35, Syren888, Mat123, Fabisa, Ariadna-Chan, usagi223, HawkAngel, Mu-chan, Iris-Ody, Lig, Varina-saku, Arashi (curioso, una amiga me puso de apodo tormentita, que significa Arashiko), Giuliana, inuyashaluchi…**

**Si olvidé a alguien me pude matar!**

**Las adoro a todas y gracias por todo su apoyo!**

**Gracias!**


	4. Y Asi Nacio el Amor

Holaaa! Espero que me disculpen el mega retraso, pero como pienso que se merecen lo mejor de cada cap, eso me toma un poco mas de tiempo. Bueno aquí esta el cap 4. sacándole el jugo al fin de semana.

Conciencia de Rin va entre paréntesis, pensamientos entre comillas.

Pensamientos de Sessh entre paréntesis.

………………………

**Capítulo 4**

**Y Así Nació el Amor**

Era viernes en la tarde, las clases habían terminado y Sesshoumaru se disponía a continuar corrigiendo los exámenes. Rin acercó una butaca y tomó unos papeles agrupados. Shippo se devolvió al aula.

**-Ikegami… podemos hablar?**

Rin se puso de pie y salió del aula.

**-Pasa algo?**

**-Crees que puedes salir temprano hoy?**

**-No. Es que Youkai sensee me dio el día libre ayer por mi cumpleaños y sabes que hay que hay que calificar todos esos exámenes…**

**-Hm! Está bien… escucha, hay una feria al sur… y pienso que si fuera posible de encontrarnos allí…**

**-Sí, no hay problema.**

**-Genial! Entonces, nos vemos más tarde!**

Shippo se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla, pero Sesshoumaru se había asomado al pasillo.

**-Ikegami, has visto al director?**

**-No, sensee. Lo está esperando?**

**-Sí.**

Sesshoumaru volvió al aula y Rin se despidió de Shippo. Entró al aula y cerró la puerta con seguro.

**-Más te vale que hayas tenido una muy buena razón para lo que hiciste.**

**-Y qué hice?**

**-No sólo fue grosero y maleducado, sino que te metiste en lo que no te importa.**

**-Rin…**

**-Acaso crees que me iba a dejar besar?**

**-Claro que no. De verdad estoy esperando al director.**

**-Uff! Eres un tonto!**

Rin se dejó caer en su pupitre y comenzó a corregir exámenes. El director entró en el aula y habló con Sesshoumaru, luego de unos minutos, se marchó. Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta luego de verlo doblar al fondo del pasillo. Rin no había levantado la cabeza en todo el tiempo estaba tan concentrada en corregir que sólo se dio cuenta de que Sesshoumaru estaba cerca al sentir su perfume. Fingiendo indiferencia, continuó corrigiendo. La verdad es que sentía que todo el cuerpo le burbujeaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca, se le calentaban las mejillas y adivinaba que debía estar sonrojada. Se detuvo al ver una rosa sobre la hoja que corregía. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos sensuales ojos dorados que la veían ensimismados.

**-Sessh…**

**-Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa…**

Antes que Rin pudiera decir palabra, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Al separarse, Rin sólo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro.

**-Me perdonas, preciosa?**

Rin sonrió y se puso de pie para abrazarlo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Él la apretó por la cintura y volvió a besarla. Sonrió al separarse.

**-(Quién iba a pensar que sería de una chiquilla de quién me iba a enamorar?)**

Cada vez que la besaba, Sesshoumaru sentía que era como si fuera la primera vez que besaba a una mujer. Cosquillas por todo el cuerpo y ardor por donde ella pasaba sus manos. Le encantaba que al terminar un beso ella se refugiara en su pecho, buscando su calor.

**-(Kami qué fuerte es!)**

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos. Todo el peligro que corrían si eran descubiertos le parecía fascinante y excitante. Sin mencionar las sutiles caricias de su preciosa.

**-Rin… quiero llevarte a cenar…**

**-Pero es que… y si nos encontramos con alguien que nos conozca?**

**-Te besaré allí mismo frente a todos.**

Rin sonrió.

**-No te importa que digan que andas con una chiquilla?**

**-No me importa que digan que eres mi estudiante. Rin, yo te quiero…**

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó emocionada, llenándolo de besos. Sesshoumaru sonrió al escucharla confesarle entre besos que también lo quería. Muy a la fuerza, se separaron y continuaron con sus trabajos. Unas horas y varios besos furtivos después, Sesshoumaru decidió dejarlo hasta allí. Rin se bañó en los vestidores del colegio y se vistió con unos jeans y una blusa que tenía en su casillero.

**-Suerte que había olvidado esto en el casillero.**

**-Mejor nos vamos. Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?**

**-No… ya estoy tarde… tengo que ir al sur…**

**-Al sur?**

**-Sí… es a una feria…**

**-Te llevaré.**

**-Me llevarás a una cita con alguien más?**

**-Y si necesitas que te valla a buscar, me llamas. Y como te vea besándote con ese mozalbete, le parto la crisma.**

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru la llevó a la feria y vieron a Shippo esperando por ella en la entrada.

**-Kami! Ya nos vio… gracias, mi vida… te prometo que te llamaré…**

**-No lo olvides, cariño…**

Rin quiso brincar a sus brazos y comérselo a besos, pero Shippo ya estaba demasiado cerca. Rin bajó del auto dándole las gracias a Sesshoumaru.

**-Gracias, sensee!**

Una vez que Sesshoumaru se alejó, Rin hilvanó una mentira para que no preguntara.

**-Sabías que vive cerca de aquí? Me vio en la parada del bus y me dijo que me daba el aventón. Entramos?**

Pasearon por la feria y disfrutaron de varias atracciones. Rin buscaba el momento oportuno para decirle la verdad. Y lo encontró cuando entre risas, Shippo trató de besarla.

**-Etto… Shippo-kun…**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Verás, es que me siento mal…**

**-Hay una enfermería…**

**-No, no es así… me prefiero a que me siento mal por ti… eres muy bueno conmigo y todo… pero no quiero nada más… tenemos una linda amistad y no me gustaría dañarla…**

**-Lo amas?**

**-Qué?**

**-Te gusta alguien más… lo amas?**

**-Sí…**

**-Y él te ama?**

**-Kami, espero que sí! Pero me corresponde y es muy dulce conmigo… **

Shippo la besó en la mejilla.

**-Más le va a valer cuidarte. Si te hace daño, lo mato.**

Rin le sonrió.

**-Seguiremos siendo amigos?**

**-Seguiré siendo tu mejor amigo mientras viva.**

Sonó el celular de Rin.

**-Ay! Perdona, Shippo!... Bueno? Sí… en la feria… sí, no hay problema… te avisaré…**

Rin cerró la llamada. Y le volvió a mentir a Shippo diciendo que era su papá y que iría por ella. Shippo recibió una oportuna llamada de su madre y tuvo que irse aunque no quisiera. Rin corrió al auto de Sesshoumaru tan pronto lo vio.

**-Cómo te fue? Y el mozalbete?**

**-Se tuvo que ir, su mamá lo llamó…**

Sesshoumaru estalló en risas. Rin hizo un puchero reclamándole que no se burlara, porque si su mamá la llamaba, ella también tenía que salir volando.

**-Está bien, preciosa, no me burlo… te llevo a tu casa?**

**-No, aún es temprano… y tengo hambre, aquí solo comí dulces…**

**-Hm! Bueno… y qué quieres comer? A dónde quieres ir?**

**-No sé… mejor será evitarnos cosas…**

**-Quieres ir a mi apartamento?**

**-Qué! P-pero e-es que…**

Sesshoumaru no pudo controlarse y rió a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. Un profundo carmín se apoderó del rostro de Rin.

**-Aunque quisiera hacerte el amor toda la noche… preciosa… no haré nada que no quieras…**

**-Y quién te dio que no quiero?**

Rin le dijo esto al oído acariciando su oreja con sus labios. Sesshoumaru sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en dos lugares. Su rostro y otro lugar de su perfecta anatomía.

**-Sabes dónde comprar sushi?**

**-Restaurante?**

**-No, mi vida, quiero ir a tu casa.**

Sesshoumaru puso su auto en marcha y luego de comprar el sushi se dirigió a su apartamento. Antes de llegar, se detuvo en una heladería. Al llegar al apartamento, Rin jugaba con él tratando de ver de qué era el helado que había comprado. Sesshoumaru rió y dejó el helado en el congelador y prácticamente tuvo que cargar a Rin hasta el comedor. Ella hizo un puchero exigiendo ver de que era.

Sesshoumaru rió y la convenció de comer el sushi primero. Luego, se acomodaron en un gran sillón en el balcón y Sesshoumaru sirvió el helado.

**-Lo sabía! Vainilla con caramelo!**

**-Pues dijiste que era tu favorito…**

**-Claro que sí! Gracias, mi vida!**

Entre caricias y besos furtivos se terminaron el helado. Rin estaba recostada en el pecho de su apuesto novio.

**-Estaba delicioso! Riquísimo!**

**-De verdad te gusta!**

**-Y con tus besos sabe mejor!**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Es tarde, mejor te llevo a tu casa…**

**-Sessh… hay algo que me molesta…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-No me gusta mentirle a mis padres… pero tampoco quiero dejarte… **

**-Qué crees que hagan si les dices? Si yo voy y hablo con ellos?**

**-Harías eso?**

**-Claro que sí, preciosa.**

**-Pero no sé qué harían… **

**-Comienza porque tengo 25 años…**

**-Ese es el menor de los problemas. Ellos tienen 10 años de diferencia entre ellos.**

**-Vaya!**

**-Es muy linda la historia de ellos…**

**-Sí?**

**-Sí… mi papá hacía hasta lo imposible por verla. Le mandaba flores y cartas…**

**-Y sus padres se oponían por la edad de tu papá?**

**-No… porque mi papá era pobre.**

**-Qué?**

**-La familia de mi mamá es adinerada. Ellos son los dueños de Shikon enterprises… y mi papá trabajaba allí cuando la vio por primera vez, camino a la oficina de presidencia… mamá dice que cruzaron miradas y ella supo que sería el padre de sus hijos…**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Determinada… se parece a alguien que conozco… no se anda con rodeos…**

**-Y para qué? Lo más que podía perder era el trabajo por el que no me pagan. Y no me iba a doler tanto, porque para qué quiero pasarme las tardes con alguien que no me quiere? Sabes? Eres muy dañino para mí! Desde que te vi pensé que te quería sólo para mí!**

Sesshoumaru río.

**-Es la verdad!**

**-Bueno… si no quieres mentirles… vamos a esperar a que pasen estos 6 meses…**

**-Ni loca!**

Sesshoumaru volvió a reír.

**-Yo tampoco quiero…**

La besó con ternura y tomó sus llaves.

**-Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa…**

Rin llegó a su casa y vio a sus padres sentados en la terraza, estaban riendo y tenían unas copas en las manos.

**-Hola, princesa…**

**-Hola, papá… no se molesten, ya me voy…**

**-Espera, no nos dirás cómo te fue?**

**-Bien, la feria estuvo muy divertida…**

**-Y el chico?**

**-Etto… no lo sé… me gusta más como amigo… me voy a mi habitación!**

Rin subió las escaleras y Keitaro y Naru cruzaron miradas y rieron.

**-Antes no nos dejaba sólos… y ahora nos huye…**

**-Rin ya no es una niña, Naru…**

**-No… pero seguirá siendo mi niña…**

**-En qué lío me he metido?**

**-Cómo así?**

**-La princesa se parece mucho a mi reina… tanto en carácter como en físico… **

Naru sonrió y besó a su esposo.

**-Espero que mi rey no se convierta en un ogro.**

**-Nunca, preciosa.**

**-Bien por que quiero que Rin pueda ser tan feliz como tú me has hecho. **

Keitaro sonreía mientras se perdía en el verde de los ojos de su esposa. Ella reconoció el brillo de sus ojos y se dejó besar. Se refugió en su pecho.

**-Éste será el último intento, Kei…**

**-Pero…**

**-No, ya no… ya tengo 36 años… si esta vez no funciona…**

**-Entonces vamos a un laboratorio esta vez… **

**-No, amor… por más que haya avanzado la ciencia y nos lo facilite, no quiero…**

Keitaro la besó en la cabeza y la apretó entre sus brazos.

**-Le dirás la verdad a Rin?**

**-No. No quiero que se preocupe… si hay que hacerlo, entonces se lo diremos. Todavía tenemos un año para pensarlo.**

**-Amor, si tú lo tomas tan a la ligera, porqué Rin lo va a tomar peor que tu?**

**-Por que desde que Rin tiene 4 años me dice que quiere una hermanita… era tan inocente cuando me lo decía mientras era una bebé. Me decía que la quería para tener con quién jugar, que la iba a cuidar… **

Rin había escuchado parte de la conversación. No quiso escuchar más y se fue a su habitación.

…………………

Rin y Juro estaban listos, Inuyasha llegó por ellos y volvieron a la casa de Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru ayudaba a Kagome con los bolsos de los niños. Al ver a Rin, se acercó a ella y la saludó con un beso.

**-Hola, cariño…**

**-Hola, mi cielo.**

Inuyasha y Kagome cruzaron miradas.

**-Qué pasa aquí?**

**-Acaso eres ciego, insecto?**

**-Sessh! No seas así! Resulta, mi querido Inuyasha, que ahora eres mi cuñado.**

Inuyasha sonrió.

**-No lo creo…**

**-Pues créelo.**

Una vez que los bultos estuvieron en los autos.

**-Juro, ven aquí.**

Juro se acercó a Sesshoumaru un poco tímido.

**-Sí, sensee?**

**-Aquí no soy tu sensee, aquí soy el novio de tu hermana. Escucha, esto es un secreto, sólo nosotros lo sabemos y no se lo puedes decir a nadie…**

**-Ya lo sé… nee-chan me lo dijo…**

**-Bien… necesitas ir al baño? El viaje es muy largo.**

**-Iremos contigo?**

**-Sí, porque el auto de Inuyasha va lleno. No te gusta ir conmigo?**

**-Eres gruñón?**

Sesshoumaru rió y Rin se acercó.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Nee-chan… tu novio es gruñón?**

Rin rió y lo besó en la frente y besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla.

**-No lo creo… pero si se pone gruñón me avisas sí?**

**-Ya está todo listo?**

**-Sí, nos podemos ir.**

En el camino, Rin miró hacia el asiento trasero y sonrió al ver a Juro dormido.

**-Está rendido.**

**-Me harías un favor? Quítale los zapatos.**

**-Ya se los quitó. **

**-No bromeas?**

**-No. Juro sabe cuidar las cosas.**

Sesshoumaru tomó la mano de Rin y la besó.

**-Qué tal si te duermes un rato, preciosa?**

**-No… quiero hablar contigo, conocerte más…**

**-Bien, qué quieres saber?**

**-Hm! Todo!**

Sesshoumaru rió. Luego de un largo trecho, Juro despertó en el momento en que Rin besaba a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla. Se separó al escucharlo reír.

**-Hace cuánto estás despierto?**

**-Se estaban besando…**

**-No nos estábamos besando. Yo le di un beso como los que te doy a ti.**

**-Nee-chan, tengo frío…**

Sesshoumaru se detuvo a un lado de la carretera y Juro se pasó al asiento del frente. Antes de volver a partir, Rin lo besó, rozando sus labios, Juro rió, Rin entre risas besó a su hermanito en la cabeza.

**-Será mejor que te duermas.**

Sonó el celular de Sesshoumaru, era Inuyasha para decirle que se detendrían en la próxima estación de gasolina. Una vez que llegaron, Rin ayudó a Kagome a cambiarle los pañales a los bebés, mientras Juro imitaba a Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, parados afuera, recostados del carro.

**-Sensee…**

**-Te dije que no soy tu profesor… **

Juro guardó silencio.

**-Puedes decirme Sesshoumaru… qué quieres?**

**-Tengo hambre…**

**-Vamos a ver qué puedes comer…**

Entraron a la cafetería y Sesshoumaru esperó por Rin. Ella salió con Yusuke en brazos, Inuyasha se acercó y lo tomó.

**-Tenemos que seguir.**

**-Sí, espera. Rin, qué puede comer?**

**-Lo que quiera.**

Juro tenía en las manos un paquete de palitos de queso. Al momento en que Sesshoumaru lo vio, se negó.

**-Eso no.**

**-Pero… nee-chan…**

**-Sessh…**

**-Mira eso, si se lo come en mi auto será un desastre.**

**-Juro sabe…**

**-No es que sepa o no. Es un niño y los niños ensucian.**

Inuyasha y Kagome rieron entre dientes al verlos enfrascados en una discusión como si fueran marido y mujer. Rin terminó por cambiarle la picadera por unas galletas. Al llegar al auto.

**-Espera, Juro, tal vez el gruñón quiera ponerle algún protector antes de que subas…**

**-No! Rin!**

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

**-Rin… preciosa…**

**-Qué?**

**-Cariño, no te pongas así… es sólo que es mejor prevenir los accidentes. Además, la señorita salubridad no me dirá que aquellos palitos son más saludables que estas galletas fortificadas con vitaminas, o sí? Me perdonas?**

**-Desde que me dijiste cariño…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó. Se separaron al escuchar a Juro reír.

**-Qué es tan gracioso de vernos besándonos?**

**-Nee-chan se pone toda roja y tú tiemblas!**

Ambos rieron. Volvieron al auto y emprendieron camino nuevamente. Una vez que llegaron a la casa, eligieron sus habitaciones y se acomodaron. Rin y Kagome bañaron a los niños, incluido Juro, mientras Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se encargaban de los pormenores. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, las mujeres descansaban en la terraza con los niños dormidos y Juro jugaba con sus muñecos. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se acercaron y se sentaron.

**-Podrían quedarse con el enano un rato?**

**-Seguro.**

Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y salieron de la casa.

**-A dónde vamos? Waa! Es precioso!**

Rin se abrazó a Sesshoumaru mientras admiraba el paisaje.

**-Como tú.**

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a la sombra de un árbol y Rin se acomodó en su regazo.

**-Te gusta este lugar?**

**-Bromeas? Me encanta! Es lo mejor que he visto!**

**-Curioso… pienso exactamente lo mismo de ti…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente. Se sentía derretirse con sus halagos, piropos y en especial con sus besos. Recordó lo que Sesshoumaru había comentado la noche anterior, acerca de hacerle el amor toda la noche y se preguntó cómo sería hacer el amor, cómo sería hacer el amor con él? Se separaron debido a la falta de oxígeno. Rin acarició su rostro con ternura, sus dedos recorrían toda su piel. Él simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que ella explorara todo su rostro. De pronto, aquella caricia con sus dedos fueron reemplazados por sus labios. Él sólo la abrazó por la cintura y se dejó besar cuantas veces ella quiso.

**-Abre los ojos… me encantan tus ojos!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la apretó contra su pecho, iban a besarse cuando sintieron a Juro acercarse.

**-Nee-chan…**

Juro se acomodó en el regazo de Rin en la misma manera en que ella estaba recostada de Sesshoumaru.

**-Qué pasó Juro?**

**-Tengo hambre…**

**-Bien entonces volvamos a la casa, preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru llevaba a Juro en los hombros, el pequeño se aferraba a su pelo y orejas.

**-Juro! No son de plástico!**

Al llegar a la casa, Juro corrió a jugar con sus juguetes y Rin atendió a su adolorido novio.

**-Están todas rojas… no debiste dejarlo que te halara tanto…**

**-No es nada, algún día volverán a su estado normal… eso espero…**

Rin sonrió y lo llenó de besos. Kagome se les acercó.

**-Lamento interrumpir, pero… Rin, me ayudarías en la cocina?**

**-Y tú vas a cocinar?**

**-Claro…**

**-Claro que no! Kami, de quién fue la idea? Tú descansa, que yo cocinaré.**

**-Pero…**

**-Vete a descansar, Sessh me ayudará, verdad que sí?**

Kagome perdió la batalla contra Rin y la dejó cocinar. Rin estaba en la cocina revisando los ingredientes.

**-Perfecto! Hay de todo!**

**-Qué piensas hacer?**

**-Arroz con hongos salteados en salsa de vino y… qué te parece tempura?**

**-Suena delicioso, pero cuánto tarda eso?**

**-Hm! Si me ayudas… en lo que está el arroz.**

**-Bien, qué hago?**

**-Sessh… no sabes cocinar?**

**-Claro que sí, pero no sé hacer ese arroz…**

**-Hm! Ve pelando los camarones… ya están pelados… empanízalos y ponlos a freír, del resto me encargo yo…**

**-Sólo harás eso?**

**-Un paso a la vez, cariño…**

Rin se recogió el pelo en una cola alta y luego de lavarse las manos, tomó un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar los hongos. Sesshoumaru la veía entre divertido y asombrado por la agilidad para cortar y desenvolverse en la cocina. Sin contar que cada 5 minutos le pedía un beso. Más de una vez le dio una palmada en la mano por querer probar la comida.

**-No dañes la sorpresa! Y como lo destapes otra vez, te las verás conmigo.**

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lavó unas zanahorias. El arroz aún no estaba listo y Rin ya tenía hasta ensalada y aderezo.

**-Qué tal un postre?**

**-Y tienes tiempo?**

**-Claro que sí… ya sé! **

**-Y… qué harás?**

**-Es una sorpresa.**

Ya estaban sentados a la mesa.

**-Nee-chan, quién cocinó?**

**-Yo…**

**-SI!**

Los demás rieron. Al destapar los contenedores, quedaron hipnotizados por el delicioso aroma que invadía el ambiente. Una vez que probaron la comida se deshicieron en halagos para Rin.

**-No es nada, siempre me ha gustado cocinar…**

**-Pero esto está delicioso!**

**-Gracias!**

**-Está riquísimo, preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla, Rin se sonrojó y Kagome e Inuyasha estallaron en risas.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Nosotros nos deshacemos en halagos para ti y lo único que te hace cambiar de color es que Sesshoumaru hable.**

**-Nee-chan, te quedó súper!**

**-Gracias, Juro. No olvides lo vegetales.**

**-Ya me comí los hongos.**

**-Al menos cómete la zanahoria. Cómete un trozo.**

**-Sólo uno?**

**-Aunque no te guste.**

Juro le dio una mordida y terminó comiéndoselo todo. Al terminar, Rin les pidió que no se movieran. Sesshoumaru la ayudó con los platos y luego ella lo echó de la cocina. Sólo Juro pudo entrar. Al cabo de unos minutos, salieron con varios platos de postre.

**-Qué es esto?**

**-Kilimanjaro.**

**-Qué?**

**-Así lo bauticé. Tiene otros nombres, pero el mío es diferente. Es pastel de chocolate o brownie, helado de vainilla, crema batida y chocolate derretido… y… el ingrediente secreto.**

**-No crees que sea demasiado dulce?**

**-Claro que no. Pruébalo y verás.**

Kagome rechazó el suyo de la forma más amable posible.

**-Ya los he probado y son muy dulces, terminan haciéndome mal.**

**-Pruébalo mujer, está delicioso!**

**-Créeme, Kagome, es diferente…**

Kagome lo probó para callar a su marido y no dejó de comer.

**-Delicioso…**

Una vez que todos terminaron, Rin iba a recoger los platos, pero Sesshoumaru la haló por la cintura haciendo que quedara en su regazo.

**-Ya cocinaste y hasta hiciste postre, ahora que friegue tu cuñado. **

**-Es lo justo. Estaba todo tan rico, que no me quejo, ya vengo.**

**-Kami! Rin! Qué le pusiste a esa comida? Si supieras las veces que Inuyasha y yo discutimos por eso…**

**-Oye! Criminal! Cómo se te ocurre hacerla fregar estando embarazada?**

Kagome y Rin rieron descontroladamente.

**-Eso fue cuando nos casamos, cuando ella aún alcanzaba el grifo.**

**-Inu, cariño… quieres dormir afuera? En realidad podía hacer de todo, hasta que entré en riesgo.**

**-Porqué no les dices la razón del último mes en cama?**

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Estaba arreglando unas cortinas y me caí…**

**-Diles de dónde.**

**-…De… una escalera…**

Las miradas de Rin y Sesshoumaru parecían piedras. Inuyasha sonrió y secándose las manos se acercó a su mujer, la besó en la mejilla.

**-Vamos, no sean tan duros con ella. Después de todo, todo salió bien. Sino, sería yo quien no la perdonara.**

**-Un pregunta, será que me acostumbré a comer mucho y sé que hoy comí mucho… pero… no me siento tan llena… satisfecha pero liviana…**

**-Secretos de la chef. **

Rin le guiñó un ojo y se sonrojó porque Sesshoumaru recostó su cabeza en la curva entre su cuello y hombro.

**-Me disculparán, pero estoy muy cansado. Creo que mejor voy a dormir un rato.**

**-Yo debería hacer lo mismo. Akina y Yusuke no dejaron de llorar anoche. En el piso de abajo tenían una fiesta y ya te imaginas.**

Pocos minutos después, Inuyasha salió de la cocina.

**-Listo, qué haremos?**

**-Ya terminaste? Todo?**

**-No era la gran cosa. Ya habías lavado las ollas.**

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

**-Te dije que dejaras eso.**

**-Inu, vamos a descansar.**

**-Me leyeron la mente.**

Inuyasha y Kagome subieron las escaleras.

**-Preciosa, me acompañarías?**

**-Qué se supone que haces?**

**-Invito a mi novia a darme calor mientras descanso.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Voy a buscar a Juro.**

Lo encontraron en la sala completamente dormido. Sesshoumaru lo cargó y se fueron a las habitaciones.

**-En ese armario hay un futón.**

Rin lo sacó y Sesshoumaru acomodó al pequeño. Sesshoumaru tenía lo ojos cerrados mientras Rin besaba todo su rostro.

**-Qué forma más rica para dormir…**

Rin se refugió en su pecho y así se quedaron dormidos. Juro despertó, pero al ver a su hermana profundamente dormida, salió de la habitación. Inuyasha y Kagome dormían casi en la misma posición que Rin y Sesshoumaru. Como todos dormían, se volvió a acostar y volvió a dormir. Sesshoumaru despertó al sentir que algo halaba sus piernas. Sonrió al ver que era Rin dormida entrelazando sus piernas con las suyas.

………………………

Rin paseaba con Juro por los alrededores de la casa. Sesshoumaru la alcanzó y continuaron el paseo tomados de la mano. Rin se había planteado varias preguntas al dormir con Sesshoumaru, comenzando por cómo sería dormir con él en el completo sentido de la palabra. Al descubrirse pensando en eso y verlo prácticamente babeando, tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para sacarse aquellas ideas de la cabeza.

**-(No naciste ayer, Rin, él tiene 25 años, acaso esperas que se contenga como si fuera un niño?)**

**-"Eso lo sé… pero se las va tener que aguantar! Ni loca que después de tres besitos me le vaya a entregar!"**

Sesshoumaru percibió que su preciosa ya no estaba en este mundo, así que apretó su mano para obtener su atención. Rin se sobresaltó un poco, pero le sonrió.

**-Donde estabas, preciosa?**

**-Muy lejos… **

Juro se acercó y le dijo que estaba cansado y que quería volver a la casa. Era cerca de la medianoche, había una gran tormenta que se había desatado en segundos. Juro se cruzó a la cama de Rin y se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto algo rompió la ventana de la habitación y Juro gritó del susto. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha no tardaron en ir a ver qué pasaba. Una rama se había desprendido del árbol más cercano y había golpeado el cristal. El agua y la brisa entraban por el agujero.

**-Están bien?**

**-Sí… sólo que Juro está asustado…**

**-Estás sangrando…**

Sesshoumaru la guió a su habitación y convenció a Inuyasha que se fuera a dormir. Inuyasha apenas se sentó en la cama cuando Kagome lo abrazó por la espalda.

**-Qué pasó, amor?**

**-Una rama rompió la ventana de la habitación de Rin… están bien, se fueron con Sesshoumaru…**

Inuyasha se acomodó en la cama y su mujer entre sus brazos. Juro estaba acostado en la cama hecho un puñito mientras Sesshoumaru trataba con esmero la herida de Rin, era una cortada en la frente por un pedazo de vidrio que cayó sobre ella.

**-Suerte que no fue en el ojo…**

**-Tienes las manos muy suaves… digo, para ser un hombre…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le puso una vendita para luego besarla en la herida.

**-Viniendo de ti, lo tomaré como un cumplido… ya te sientes mejor?**

**-Sí, gracias…**

Sesshoumaru cargó a Juro para ponerlo en el futón. Pero no se le despegó.

**-Creo que mejor me voy al futón. Que descanses, preciosa...**

Rin lo besó. Y lo vio acostarse en el futón y aunque quiso cambiar con él, no la dejó, así que terminó acomodándose a su lado.

**-Pero Rin…**

**-No es justo… además, descubrí que me gusta dormir así.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con su brazo libre. Sesshoumaru despertó y vio su reloj, faltaba poco para las 6 de la mañana, vio a su lado y sólo estaba Juro, buscó por toda la habitación y no vio a Rin. Al salir del baño, la vio en el balcón central.

Rin estaba apoyada de la baranda. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en el cuello.

**-Hola, preciosa…**

**-Hola, Sessh… perdón, Sesshoumaru…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Te gusta decirme Sessh?**

**-Pero a ti no te gusta… pones una cara…**

**-Pero no cuando lo dices tú… se oye bien…**

Rin sonrió y volteó a verlo.

**-Estás bromeando…**

**-No, si me quieres decir así, está bien.**

Rin lo besó con cariño y lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Te veías muy pensativa… qué problemas tan grandes tienes? Que te roban la calma al dormir…**

**-Crees que soy una niña?**

**-Cómo?**

**-Sé sincero? Crees que soy una mocosa caprichosa?**

**-Crees que soy un viejo rabo verde?**

**-Tú no eres viejo…**

**-Y tú no eres una mocosa. Eres una mujer hermosa…**

**-No soy una mujer…**

**-Pronto lo serás.**

**-Es que quiero ser tú mujer…**

**-Y quién te dijo que no lo eres?**

Rin lo vio a los ojos más que sorprendida.

**-Quiero que te quede algo claro. Esas líneas gastadas que usan tus amigos, yo no las usaré. Esa presión que suelen usar para conseguir lo que quieren tampoco lo haré. Yo te quiero, y no significa que tendrás que acostarte conmigo tarde o temprano, y olvídate de que si no lo haces me cansaré. O acaso crees que eres un capricho?**

**-No… pero es que tú…**

**-Preciosa…**

**-Cuando te conocí… cuando me sacaste del curso… Kami, me enamoré de ti y no sé cuándo fue…**

Sesshoumaru selló sus labios con un beso apasionado.

**-Es que tengo miedo… ahora tengo miedo… no sé qué podría pasar si lo saben… y tengo miedo por ti… **

**-Rin, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará… pero dime algo, siempre te estancarás por el miedo a caer? La vida está llena de baches…**

**-No me entiendes…**

**-Sí te entiendo. Tienes miedo a perder la confianza de tus padres, que te echen del centro…**

**-Eso no me importa… que mis padres no confíen en mí es lo que más me dolería… que no pueda responderte como esperas…**

Sesshoumaru la volvió a interrumpir con otro beso.

**-Rin, si quieres, mañana mismo renuncio… sólo para que lo que pesa entre nosotros, que es la relación maestro-estudiante, ya no exista…**

**-No…**

**-Y qué es lo que quieres?**

**-Que no me dejes sola…**

**-No lo haré, preciosa…**

**-Traté de vivir el día a día… pero no pude…**

Él sonrió y la besó con cariño.

**-(Si supieras que te amo…)**

**-Sessh…**

**-Si sientes que debemos terminar…**

**-No! Kami!**

Él rió y la besó mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos.

**-Mi pequeña preciosa… no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente. Te iba a decir que si sientes que debemos terminar hablando con tus padres, lo haré. No eres una niña y ellos lo saben.**

**-Siempre sabes qué decir? Mira!**

Comenzaba a amanecer, aún hacía frío y Rin tiritaba de cuando en vez. Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y le brindó su calor.

**-Es hermoso…**

**-No tanto como tú, preciosa…**

Rin se sonrojó. Dio media vuelta buscando su calor y se encontró con dos estrellas doradas que la miraban. Sonrió y se dejó besar. Con los labios entreabiertos dejó que Sesshoumaru saboreara sus labios y sonrió al escuchar su primer suspiro. Al separarse por falta de oxígeno, Rin se refugió en su pecho. Sentía todo su cuerpo caliente, en especial el rostro. Mariposas en el estomago y la piel le burbujeaba.

…………………………………

N/A: qué tal?

Gracias a Ceci, Lou, Eli, FENIXGIRL, kagi35, Skade, HawkAngel XD, Esme, Usagi223, silvi-chan, Lig, Ariadna-chan, Saya, hanadark, Linli-chan, sesslin-lauridark…

Acepto tomatazos si olvide a alguien.

Próximo capitulo: La Decisión de Sango


	5. La Decision de Sango

**Capitulo 5**

**La Decisión de Sango**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene material violento.**

Sango despierta y mira a su alrededor, está sola. Su marido estaba de viaje por trabajo.

Por primera vez en semanas, durmió tranquila. Se ve al espejo.

**-Ya no tengo marcas… puedo salir… quiero ver a Kohaku…**

Luego de un largo baño, Sango eligió un vestido de algodón con estampado de flores y después de arreglarse se encaminó al apartamento de su hermano. Al llegar, dudó en tocar la puerta, pero finalmente lo hizo. Kohaku abrió la puerta y al ver a su hermana la abrazó con fuerzas.

**-Qué alegría verte! Estás bien?**

**-Sí…**

**-Pasa, voy a desayunar…**

Se sentaron a la mesa y Kohaku colocó un tercer plato en la misma.

**-Amor, Sango está aquí.**

Sango sintió el rostro caliente. Desde aquel incidente no podía ver a la mujer de su hermano a los ojos, sin importar que ella fuera en extremo dulce y comprendía su situación.

Una mujer joven de pelo castaño, corto y grandes ojos cafés, se aproximó cargando un bebita de no más de 2 meses. Sango, al verla abrió la boca y casi llora.

**-Qué torpe de mi parte! Sango, no creo que conozcas a tu sobrina…**

**-E-es…**

**-Quieres cargarla?**

La mujer se acercó y le pasó la bebé a sus brazos. Sango la contempló al borde de las lágrimas. Con un nudo en la garganta, sacó fuerzas para hablar.

**-Es preciosa…**

**-Se parece mucho a ti…**

Kohaku se puso de pie y haló una silla para que su mujer se sentara.

**-Kohaku, le dijiste?**

**-Ah? No! Sango… **

**-Cómo se llama?**

**-Iva…**

**-Como mamá… cuánto tiempo tiene?**

**-1 mes y 15 días.**

**-Kami… tengo tanto tiempo sin verte…**

**-Te sacaré de ahí, Sango… te lo juro…**

**-No jures Kohaku… no quiero que te hagan daño… por eso ni te llamo…**

**-Pero… Sango…**

**-No, Kohaku! Tú tienes tu familia… tienes a Maya y esta hermosa bebita y debes estar con ellas.**

La bebé comenzó a llorar. Maya la cargó y se excusó diciendo que le tenía que cambiar el pañal.

**-Sango…**

**-No Kohaku! Y si insistes, nunca más te vuelvo a ver… yo fui quien se casó con él… ahora me toca pagar mi error…**

**-Por Kami, Sango! Ese bastardo te va a matar!**

**-Déjalo que me mate! Ya no hay mucho de igual manera… Kohaku, por favor… no te le acerques… si yo puedo salir de esto, lo haré, no lo dudes… trataré de venir más seguido, quiero ver a mi sobrina… pero por favor…**

**-Está bien, no iré… pero sí iré con un abogado.**

**-Qué?**

**-Un amigo me habló de un abogado… me dijo que nunca a perdido un caso y que el tuyo es pan comido, porque evidencias es lo que sobra. Me habló la posibilidad de encarcelarlo y anular tu matrimonio.**

Sango no pudo contener las lágrimas y abrazó a su hermano.

**-Gracias!**

**-Iré hoy mismo a verlo. Y luego nos pondremos de acuerdo para que se conozcan…**

**-Te quiero, hermanito!**

**-Yo también te quiero… pero necesito saber si lo dejarás sin importar lo que pase…**

**-Hace demasiado tiempo ya que quiero dejarlo.**

**-Entonces está decidido… iré con él hoy…**

Sango se marchó confiando en esta nueva vía para alejarse de aquel hombre. Pasó por el supermercado y compró lo que necesitaba para la comida. Llegó a su casa y viendo la hora se metió en la cocina, preparó la comida y puso la mesa.

**-(No te mereces que haga esto… no te mereces que mueva un dedo por ti…)**

Apenas puso la comida sobre la mesa cuando él llegó. La abrazó por la cintura y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Huele delicioso…**

**-Cómo te fue?**

**-Pésimo, como fue algo de ultima hora el vuelo estaba lleno y tuve que ir en clase económica… y tú? Qué hiciste?**

**-Pues aproveché que no estabas y desarmé toda la casa, espero que no te moleste, pero cambié las alfombras… las otras estaban muy viejas…**

**-Sí, es verdad… noté que cambiaste la sala.**

**-Sí, y las cortinas… está bien?**

**-Sí…**

Sango le sirvió la comida y tomó asiento.

**-Te quedó delicioso, cariño…**

Al terminar de comer, Sango se levantó y luego de preguntarle, tomó los platos y los llevó al fregadero.

**-Sabes? Esta mañana fui donde Kohaku… ya nació su bebé…**

**-Sí? Qué es?**

**-Una niña, es preciosa. Le pusieron el nombre de mi mamá… Kuranosuke…**

Él la abrazaba rodeando su cintura. Deslizó sus manos por sus hombros y la hizo dejar de lavar los platos.

**-Me hiciste falta, cariño… no es fácil dormir sólo…**

Cuando se lo proponía Kuranosuke podía ser encantador. Tanto que era capaz de hacerla olvidar por milésimas de segundos quién era él en realidad. La hizo girar y la besó apasionadamente.

Sango muchas veces, se encontraba en un laberinto de sentimientos. Cuando el la golpeaba sentía rabia, y hasta odio. Pero otras veces, cuando se comportaba como ahora. Parecía el marido perfecto.

Sabiendo que era mucho mejor seguirle la corriente, Sango le respondió el beso mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

Kuranosuke la cargó y la llevó a la habitación, la acariciaba y besaba con cariño y dulzura, como si nunca fuera capaz de hacerle daño. La desvistió con calma, entre largos besos y suaves caricias. Una vez que el vestido estuvo lejos de su cuerpo, se volvió a ella diciendo que ese vestido le gustaba mucho.

…………………

Kuranosuke dormía abrazándola por la cintura, ella se levantó con cuidado y aún desnuda se fue al baño. Se metió en la ducha y abrió la llave. Dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo con una pregunta rondando en su mente.

**-(Cuánto durará esta vez? Días, horas? Capaz que se despierte y ya sea el mismo… Kami, me dejé hacer el amor!)**

Las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua que caía sobre su cabeza.

**-(A veces prefiero que me maltrate… así no me sentiría tan basura cuando me hace el amor… hacer el amor? Esto no es hacer el amor… esto es una versión asquerosa… es simplemente sexo!)**

……………………

Miroku estaba sumergido en sus papeles cuando su secretaria le anunció un cliente.

**-Hazlo pasar.**

Kohaku entró en la oficina, Miroku le extendió la mano como saludo y lo invitó a sentarse.

**-Lamento mucho decirle que ahora mismo estoy copado…**

**-Inuyasha me dijo que sólo usted podría con esto.**

**-Inuyasha, eh? Bien, señor…**

**-Yamura. Kohaku Yamura…**

**-Señor Yamura, explíqueme su caso.**

**-Es un divorcio. Maltrato intrafamiliar como razón principal.**

Miroku no pudo disimular la expresión de su rostro y es que en todos los años que tenía ejerciendo nunca un hombre había denunciado maltrato intrafamiliar.

**-Sabe que ya no soy…**

**-Lo sé. Pero no tengo a quién más acudir… Inuyasha dijo que no se negaría.**

**-Está bien. Continúe.**

Kohaku sacó de su saco una foto de Sango. Hermosa, estaba en un amplio prado lleno de flores, vestía jeans y una blusa cuello de tortuga, su pose era como invitando a quien la viera a seguirla.

**-Ella es…**

**-Mi hermana… su esposo abusa de ella en formas inimaginables…**

Le mostró una foto de Sango en la clínica con el rostro hinchado y amoratado. Un monstruo, comparado con la belleza de la otra foto. Miroku no pudo contemplarla sin sentir las náuseas adueñarse de su cuerpo. Puso la fotografía boca abajo en el escritorio.

**-A ese paso, la va a matar. Traté de sacarla de allí, pero no quedé mejor que ella en esa fotografía. No puedo hacer una denuncia pública porque es un funcionario.**

Miroku abrió los ojos a su máxima capacidad.

**-Un funcionario?**

**-Takeda Kuranosuke…**

Miroku aceptó el caso y acordaron fijar una fecha para hablar con Sango. Una vez que Kohaku se marchó. Miroku llamó a Inuyasha. Luego se quedó pensativo. Vio sobre su escritorio y allí estaba la foto del prado. A Kohaku se le había olvidado. Tomó la foto.

**-Cómo puede existir alguien capaz de hacerle daño a esta belleza?**

……………

Sango decidió mantenerse sin moretes el mayor tiempo posible. Aunque aquello implicara tener relaciones con él. Revisaba la despensa pensando en qué haría para la cena cuando sintió una caricia en su espalda.

**-Kurano… suke…**

Kuranosuke se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Me dejaste sólo… Qué haces?**

**-Iba a preparar la cena… pero no hay nada…**

Kuranosuke rió.

**-No cocines, saldremos a cenar.**

Sango sonrió y se irguió para darle un beso en la mejilla.

**-Me iré a cambiar.**

**-Así estás bien… mientras llega la hora de la cena, me prepararías un té?**

**-Claro.**

Kuranosuke salió de la cocina y Sango, completamente desalentada, sacó la tetera y comenzó a preparar el té.

**-(Kami… es tan raro! Se comporta como cuando nos casamos! Será que ha cambiado?)**

Sango fue a la sala, donde Kuranosuke leía el periódico y colocó la taza de té en la mesita, frente a él.

**-Quieres azúcar, cariño?**

**-No, está bien, yo se la pongo.**

Sango se alejó.

**-Sango…**

**-Sí?**

**-Ven aquí…**

Se acercó nuevamente y él la invitó a sentarse a su lado. Una vez que lo hizo, la besó en la mejilla y sonrió.

**-Te ves hermosa, te hiciste algo diferente?**

Tentada a decirle que era sólo que sus moretes ya no se veían, simplemente sonrió y evitando jugar con fuego, lo besó en la mejilla.

**-No hice nada. Es que tú me quieres más… no es así?**

**-Claro que sí, mi vida. Cada día te quiero más.**

La besó en la mejilla y se inclinó para tomar la taza de té. Le dio un sorbo.

**-No le pusiste azúcar!**

Kuranosuke ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

**-Está delicioso.**

Sango sonrió aliviada. Kuranosuke retomó el periódico. Sango se recostó de su hombro y él sonriendo la rodeó con sus brazos, la besó en la frente.

**-Eso sí lo extrañaba.**

**-Sabes? Yo te extrañé mucho…**

**-En dos semanas?**

**-No… **

Sango bajo la mirada. Kuranosuke la besó en la mejilla.

**-Qué pasa, cariño?**

**-Extrañaba este Kuranosuke… el hombre con el que me casé… un hombre dulce y amoroso…**

**-Te prometo que las cosas cambiarán… yo estaba en un error…**

Sango sonrió queriendo creer en aquellas palabras y lo besó.

**-Yo sabía que volverías a ser como antes.**

Kuranosuke sonrió. Sango insistió en cambiarse la ropa. Fueron a un restaurante por más romántico. Al bajar del auto, un periodista se les acercó.

**-Licenciado Takeda…**

**-Esta noche no. Hoy es sólo para mi esposa…**

**-Es su esposa?**

**-Sí.**

**-Un placer, señora Takeda!**

Sango hizo una pequeña reverencia para saludarlo. Kuranosuke la tomó de la mano y entraron en el restaurante. Ya habían pedido la cena y mientras esperaban, Kuranosuke se había dedicado a decirle cientos de halagos al oído de su mujer. Sango sonreía.

**-Cariño… qué piensas de tener un bebé?**

Sango sintió que se ahogaba con la soda que acababa de tomar. Con los ojos casi desorbitados vio a Kuranosuke. Él le sonreía, sabía bien que aquello le parecería irracional.

**-K-Kuranosuke!**

**-Sólo dime… ya pronto tendremos 3 años casados y tenemos dinero…**

**-P-por lo pronto no puedo…**

**-Porqué no?**

**-E-el doctor me dijo que las lesiones internas tardan en sanar y que debo esperar al menos de 6 meses a un año…**

Kuranosuke desvió la mirada y apretó los puños. Sango temió que allí mismo pudiera ser capaz de levantarle la mano, pero lo que hizo en cambio la dejó con la boca abierta. Kuranosuke le pidió perdón. Incapaz de hablar, Sango sólo asintió.

**-Entonces… cuando te recuperes… tendremos un hijo…**

**-Será como quieras…**

………………………

Después de la cena y camino a la casa, Sango pensaba en qué era lo que había pasado. De buenas a primeras, Kuranosuke era un hombre encantador e incluso amante generoso. No quería pensarlo, pero tenía que aceptarlo, aquella tarde había sido lo mejor que había tenido en meses.

**-(No pienses bobadas Sango! Nadie cambia tanto tan de repente!... será que aún lo amo? Kami… qué hago?)**

Sango apoyó su cabeza del cristal de la ventana del auto. Giró y vio a Kuranosuke cuando aún conduciendo, tomó su mano y la besó.

**-Te amo…**

Sango agradeció no ser ella la que iba conduciendo, de ser así, ya la noche sería tragedia. Sango se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Llegaron a la casa en completo silencio. Sango estaba sentada en la cama. Kuranosuke se había puesto su pijama y se sentó detrás de ella y la besó en el cuello mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

**-Ya no me amas?**

**-N-no lo sé…**

**-Me puedes perdonar?**

**-De verdad esperas que en una noche te perdone dos años?**

**-Sé que no… pero no quiero perderte… Sango, de verdad te amo… **

**-Kuranosuke…**

**-De verdad te perdí? Ya no tengo esperanzas para recuperarte? Para que te enamores de mí otra vez?**

**-Kuranosuke…**

**-Dame una oportunidad, Sango… déjame demostrarte que aún te amo… déjame enamorarte otra vez…**

Kuranosuke la acariciaba sugestivamente. Metió sus manos bajo su blusa y acarició sus senos. Sango arqueó su espalda ante la inesperada caricia.

**-Kuh…**

**-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Quedé prendado de tu belleza… desde ese día supe que serías mi mujer… Recuerdas nuestra primera vez? Aún me quema la piel cuando recuerdo tus caricias… Déjame hacerte el amor…**

**-Ku…**

**-Déjame probarte que te amo… déjame hacerte el amor…**

Sango no sabe cuando asintió, pero Kuranosuke no perdió tiempo en llenarla de besos y desnudarla entre ardientes caricias. Por momentos Sango sentía náuseas al sentir cómo la tocaba, otras veces sentía que podía volver a amarlo. Quería creer que había cambiado y que ahora le esperaban una vida de tranquilidad y armonía. Casi no lo creía cuando sentía cómo su propio cuerpo se contraía y convulsionaba ante lo inminente, el clímax. Se escuchó a sí misma llamarlo, se vio rodearlo con sus brazos y clavar sus uñas en su espalda. Lo sintió contraer cada músculo, dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

**-S-Sango!**

Su cuerpo colapsó sobre ella. Y llenándola de besos y nuevas caricias le dijo que la amaba.

………………………

Sango despertó con las primeras luces del alba, Kuranosuke aún dormía a sus espaldas, la abrazaba como tantas noches ella anheló que lo hiciera.

**-(Tal vez sí ha cambiado… Kami! Será verdad que aún lo amo? Será verdad que me ama? No… No puedo… no puedo seguir así… ya una vez se comportó así y me costó la vida de mi hijo… esta vez no hay marcha atrás… hacerme el amor con mi consentimiento una noche no borra las tantas otras que me forzó… Tienes que ser fuerte, Sango… la última vez no te mató de milagro…) **

Trató de levantarse. Quería evitar a toda costa que la volviera a golpear y una de las primeras golpizas fue porque él se levantó y el desayuno no estaba servido. Se movió un poco tratando de que no despertara. Pero fue inútil, el abrazo era muy fuerte y el sueño muy ligero.

**-Qué haces?**

**-Tengo que prepararte el desayuno…**

**-No… quédate…**

**-Pero… **

**-No tengo hambre…**

La haló nuevamente hacia él y se acomodó entre sus senos.

**-Te amo, Sango…**

Por más que Sango quiso evitarlo, su corazón no era de piedra y cedió. Al parecer este sería el segundo día de aquella luna de miel. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y sin saber porqué, lo besó en la frente. Él sonrió con los ojos cerrados y la abrazó con más fuerza.

……………………………

Sango se levantó faltando 10 minutos para las 7 de la mañana y logró preparar el desayuno mientras él se bañaba. Al momento de marcharse, se despidió con un apasionado beso y le dijo que no iría al mediodía. Llegó pasado las 8 de la noche. Sango había ido a visitar a su hermano y aún no llegaba.

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros, Sango se apresuró desde la parada del autobús y llegó a la casa empapada de pies a cabeza. La sangre se le congeló en sus venas al ver el auto en el garaje. Al abrir la puerta se quedó paralizada. Kuranosuke estaba sentado en la sala con los brazos cruzados y los ojos fijos en la puerta.

**-Dónde estabas?**

**-En casa de Kohaku… quise esperar a que parara de llover, pero no pude salir hasta ahora…**

**-Mentira…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Eres una maldita perra mentirosa!**

**-No, Kuranosuke…**

**-Estabas con otro hombre!**

**-No! Llama a Kohaku y pregúntale, hacen 15 minutos que salí de su casa…**

**-CÁLLATE, PERRA!**

Le dio una bofetada con tanta que fuerza que la hizo perder el equilibrio. Ella se llevó la mano al rostro y con los ojos cristalinos, le lanzó la mirada más dura que pudo. En aquél mismo instante había decidido que ésta sería la última vez que le pusiera un dedo encima. Kuranosuke descargó toda su rabia en ella, tanto en acciones como en palabras. Apenas podía abrir los ojos para ver dónde sería el próximo golpe, patadas, puñetazos, apretaba los dientes tanto que le dolían, no le daría el gusto de verla llorar ni de escucharla gritar. Sango logró alcanzar un florero y se lo reventó en la cabeza.

**-YA BASTA! BASTA, MALDITO! ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME PONES UN DEDO ENCIMA!**

Sango salió de la casa como pudo. El rostro le ardía y pulsaba. Corrió bajo la lluvia todo lo que pudo, hasta encontrarse lo suficientemente lejos. Vio a su alrededor y supo entonces que no tenía a dónde ir. No quería poner ni a sus amigos ni a su hermano en riesgo. Volvió a correr, junto con la lluvia azotaba un ventarrón y los rayos surcaban los cielos. De repente chocó con alguien y cayó de bruces en el suelo.

**-Señorita!**

Era un joven, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y aún con las cortadas sangrantes que tenía en su rostro, la reconoció.

**-Sango…**

**-Disculpe… lo conozco?**

**-Ese bastardo te volvió a golpear… vamos a un lugar seco.**

En medio de aquella turbulencia de sentimientos. Sango sintió calma al escuchar su voz, y calor donde posaba sus manos. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y una marejada de confianza que destilaban aquellos ojos azules, iluminados por un rayo que surcaba los cielos. El joven le abrió la puerta de su auto y la ayudó a entrar. Al subir él y mientras ponía el motor en marcha.

**-Lo conozco? Cómo sabe mi nombre?**

**-Miroku Kudo…**

**-El abogado?**

**-Sí… la reconocí por la fotografía que su hermano me mostró…**

De repente el auto de Miroku fue embestido por la parte trasera. Sango apenas volteó y lo reconoció.

**-E-es el… huya! Váyase!**

Miroku bajó del auto con calma. Al momento en que Kuranosuke lo tuvo cerca, lanzó un puñetazo que Miroku logró esquivar con facilidad. Sintió la peste a alcohol que emanaba aquel hombre. Él volvió a intentar siendo certero. Los dos hombres cayeron y rodaron por la calle desierta mientras se acertaban más de un puñetazo. Miroku le partió la nariz, Sango miraba desde el auto, aterrada por los posibles resultados de aquel enfrentamiento. Mientras Kuranosuke maldecía y se doblaba ante el dolor de su nariz partida, Miroku se alejó con Sango. Llegaron a su apartamento. Sango era víctima de un ataque de histeria.

**-Me va a matar… me va a matar!**

Miroku trataba de calmarla a toda costa.

**-SANGO!**

Al escuchar su nombre, Sango guardó silencio y se perdió en sus ojos azules.

**-Todo estará bien… ese hombre nunca volverá a ponerte un dedo encima… Ven, tienes que sacarte esa ropa.**

Entraron al apartamento y Miroku le prestó de su ropa indicándole donde podía bañarse y vestirse. Una vez que Sango se dio un baño y se puso la camisa y el pantalón que Miroku le prestó, salió a la sala. Miroku había preparado té, le extendió una taza humeante.

**-Quieres azúcar?**

**-Sí…**

Tomaron asiento. Miroku notó que las heridas de Sango no paraban de sangrar, Se acercó con una servilleta.

**-Necesitas que te vea un médico.**

**-Porqué?**

**-Creo que necesita puntos…**

**-No… porqué me ayudó?**

**-Porque lo necesitabas y aceptaste…**

**-Sabes que nos va a matar… si me encuentra me mata… **

**-Entonces te sacaré de la ciudad.**

**-No! Mi hermano…! Kami! Qué hice!**

**-Shh! Olvida eso… tu hermano va a estar bien…**

**-P-pero…**

**-Kohaku y su esposa están bien protegidos… y usted y yo saldremos de la ciudad.**

**-Qué! P-pero…**

Miroku llamó a Kohaku y le dijo que las cosas habían salido muy mal y que estaba con Sango. Le informó que iría a un lugar lejos de la ciudad con ella para evitar que la encontrara. En menos de una hora estaban abandonando Tokio.

**-A dónde iremos?**

**-A las afueras de Nagoya.**

**-NAGOYA!**

**-Mi familia tiene un templo allí. Estarás segura… o… disculpe, me excedí en confianza…**

**-No… está bien… Sango está bien… me acaba de salvar la vida, es lo menos…**

**-En ese caso, Miroku para ti…**

Durante el camino, Miroku le hizo varias preguntas. Sango le habló de su relación con Kuranosuke y cuándo la golpeó por primera vez. Miroku escuchaba atento y más de una vez se fijó en la belleza oculta tras aquellos nuevos moretes y cortadas de su interlocutora. Al descubrirse queriendo besar aquellos golpes y curarlos de esa manera, apretó el volante y fijó su mirada al frente.

**-(Pero en qué diablos piensas Miroku! Será mejor que te olvides de esto! Es tu cliente, no una de tus conquistas!)**

Miroku condujo toda la noche. Cuando Sango despertó estaban aún en camino.

**-Buenos días…**

**-Cómo? Has conducido toda la noche?**

**-No… me detuve varias veces, pero no quise despertarte.**

Sango sonrió.

**-En menos de una hora llegaremos…**

**-Gracias…**

Sango se bufó de sí misma en un tono burlón.

**-Supongo que ahora él tiene la razón.**

**-Cómo?**

**-Me golpeó porque creyó que yo tenía un amante… ahora ha confirmado sus sospechas, me vio y peleó con otro hombre…**

**-Esto no cambia la realidad. Y antes de mí? Hubieron otros? Realmente lo engañaste? Es incluso comprensible que hayas tenido un amante…**

**-Pero no lo tuve, ni siquiera lo pensé… sólo pensaba en salir de allí…**

Luego de un largo silencio, Miroku redujo la velocidad y se detuvo ante un templo.

**-Llegamos…**

…………………

N/A: Que les parece? estoy enfermita y ando rapido... asi que gracias a todas, realmente aprecio su apoyo y esperemos que les pueda dar todo lo que promete este fic, que al parecer ya es todo un exito (al menos para mi)

besitos

Mizuho


	6. Amor 101

**Capítulo 6**

**Amor 101**

Sesshoumaru despidió la clase y viendo su reloj, acomodó sus libros en su maletín. Rin acercó su pupitre y tomó las prácticas de la semana. Apenas salía el último estudiante cuando Sesshoumaru contaba el quinto suspiro de su pequeña preciosa. Con una sonrisa, puso el seguro en la puerta y se acercó a ella por la espalda. Rin sintió que algo muy suave acariciaba su mejilla. Cuando vio, era una rosa. Sesshoumaru le sonrió y se acercó para besarla con dulzura.

**-Lo recordaste!**

**-Cómo no lo voy a recordar, preciosa?**

Rin se puso de pie y haciéndolo quedar apoyado del escritorio, lo besó apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru se dejó llevar por aquel beso y sus manos se aventuraron más allá de su cintura y espalda. Tocó sus senos. Al notar lo que hacía, rompió el beso.

**-Perdóname, Rin…**

Rin, que se había sonrojado ante la acción bajó la mirada y se encontró con algo muy irregular bajo el pantalón de jeans de Sesshoumaru. Aún, más sonrojada desvió la mirada.

**-Tres meses es mucho tiempo?**

**-A qué te refieres?**

**-Que si estos tres meses que hemos estado juntos es mucho tiempo?**

**-No te entiendo, Rin. Yo me propasé…**

**-Por eso…**

**-Hablas de hacer el amor? No, tres meses no es mucho tiempo. El tiempo perfecto es el que tú decidas…**

**-P-pero es que yo… nunca…**

**-Shh!**

Sesshoumaru selló sus labios con sus dedos.

**-Sabrás cuando estés lista… Ahora, lo más importante…**

Sesshoumaru sustituyó sus dedos por sus labios. Mientras se besaban sentía cómo le pulsaba la piel bajo su pantalón y se volvía a preguntar cómo sería hacerle el amor. Rompieron el beso esta vez por falta de oxígeno. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

**-Me gustas mucho más cuando te sonrojas de esa manera…**

Rin sólo sonrió sintiendo que no le cabía una gota más de sangre en el rostro.

**-Tengo una idea. Qué tal si le dices a tus padres que vas a cenar donde Kagome, y sales conmigo?**

**-Me harían llevar a Juro…**

**-Hm! Estar contigo y Juro es mucho mejor a quedarme sólo, no crees?**

**-Y qué haremos si lo tengo que llevar?**

**-Tengo un video juego guardado en algún rincón, mientras él se divierte con eso… yo me divierto contigo…**

Rin no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, ya que Sesshoumaru la besaba apasionadamente. Varios besos más tarde, Rin le recordó que tenían poco tiempo para entregar el reporte de calificaciones. Mientras Sesshoumaru corregía los exámenes, Rin llamó a su mamá para pedirle permiso y cenar en casa de Kagome. Luego se colgó del cuello de Sesshoumaru y le llenó la mejilla de besos.

**-Porqué presiento que me vas a pedir algo?**

**-Que me dejes ir ahora…**

**-Para qué?**

**-Voy a mi casa y me preparo y luego voy a casa de Kagome y me pasas a buscar allá. Si?**

**-Y qué te pondrás?**

**-Es una sorpresa, pero primero dime a dónde iremos.**

**-No lo sé… conozco un buen restaurante, pero es un poco formal… qué crees?**

**-Está bien, yo me visto, y tú sabrás a dónde llevarme…**

Sesshoumaru no pudo hablar porque Rin lo besó como despedida y tomando sus cosas, se fue.

……………………

**-Mama… mamá, estás bien?**

Naru estaba recostada en el sillón de la sala.

**-Mamá…**

**-Estoy bien hija…**

**-Y por qué estás así?**

**-Simplemente me mareé, es todo…**

**-Pero… quieres que me quede hoy?**

**-No, Rin, está bien, te puedes ir… te digo que estoy bien. Además, tu papá y yo tenemos algo pendiente esta noche y nos conviene que no estés aquí.**

**-Y qué hay con Juro?**

**-Keitaro fue a llevarlo a la casa de un amigo, se quedará a dormir… de casualidad te puedes quedar con Kagome?**

**-Te iba a preguntar sobre esa posibilidad…**

**-Está bien, no hay problemas…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Oye… mamá… aprovechando que estamos las dos solas… e-es… creo que tú me entenderías mejor que papá…**

**-Estás enamorada…**

**-Sí!**

**-Y él te corresponde?**

Naru se sentó e invitó a su hija a hacer lo mismo.

**-Sí, mamá… **

**-Te quiere?**

**-Tanto como yo a él…**

**-Entonces ya son novios… o están en eso?**

**-Ya somos novios…**

**-Ya veo… más importante aún. Te respeta?**

**-Sí! Ni te imaginas!**

**-Qué tanto? También dijiste que Jano te respetaba…**

**-Una vez me tocó por accidente y se disculpó de inmediato… y es dulce y educado… nada como el idiota de Jano…**

**-Ya veo… y porqué el no ha venido? Rin, si tienes novio, nosotros debemos saber quién es…**

**-Eso lo sé… pero aquí viene el problema… él es mayor que yo…**

**-Qué tan mayor?**

**-7 años…**

**-Tiene 25 años! Pero Rin, si es un hombre!**

**-Tú tenías mi edad cuando te casaste y papá te lleva 10…**

**-Pero las cosas son diferentes, mi amor… tú…**

**-No digas que soy una niña…**

**-Y todo así tan de repente?**

**-No… él esperó a que cumpliera los 18… él está dispuesto de hablar con ustedes, pero yo tengo miedo que papá no lo acepte… y yo lo amo…**

Naru sonrió mientras veía a su hija. La copia exacta suya a esa edad.

**-Sólo te pediré que no te precipites… tu papá… mira, tarde o temprano te dirá que no eres una niña y te pedirá que hagas el amor con él. Y cuando eso pase, quiero que escuches primero a tu corazón, si realmente lo amas, y luego a tu mente, si realmente lo merece.**

**-Mamá!**

**-Qué pasa? No me acabas de decir que no eres una niña? Si no eres una niña, eres una mujer y como mujer, tendrás que vivirlo. Acaso crees que Kagome estaría en su situación si hubieran hablado con ella? Inuyasha es apenas un año mayor, pero su familia se opuso y mira de que manera se enteraron que se veían a escondidas.**

**-Mamá…**

**-Amor, sabes que te apoyo completamente. Hablaré con tu papá. Pero tú tendrás que hablar con él después… y ese novio tuyo, tendrá que venir para conocerlo.**

**-Gracias!**

Rin abrazó a su madre con fuerza y viendo la hora se apresuró a darse un baño. Bajaba las escaleras con un bolso en las manos al momento en que Keitaro llegaba. Guardó silencio y sonrió al ver que sus padres aún se amaban como si fueran un par de adolescentes. Naru estaba de pie, rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Keitaro y entregada a un apasionado beso. Se separaron de repente al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse.

**-No me hagan caso, sigan así que ya me estoy haciendo vieja para tener hermanitos.**

**-Y nosotros en la edad perfecta para tener nietecitos.**

**-Papá!**

Rin se sonrojó y Keitaro reía mientras abrazaba a su mujer por la cintura, ambos viendo de frente a Rin.

**-No lo creo amor, yo abuela a los 30?**

**-30!**

**-Estoy en la década!**

**-Estoy bromeando, amor. Rin sabe bien cómo son las cosas, o no, preciosa? Ya no es una niña, Naru, a su edad te casaste conmigo…**

**-Voy a perder el tren! Adiós!**

**-Espera, preciosa, a dónde vas?**

**-A casa de Kagome.**

**-Yo te llevo.**

Rin sonrió.

**-No te molestes, sigan en lo suyo.**

Naru se sonrojó.

**-Rin!**

**-Ja ja ja! Adiós!**

Rin iba camino a la estación cuando una voz conocida la llamó, giró para encontrarse con Sesshoumaru en su deportivo negro. Corrió hacia el auto y subió para saludarlo con un beso.

**-Eso es lo que vestirás?**

Rin vestía una blusa de mangas ¾ y unos jeans negros.

**-Claro que no. Tengo mi ropa en mi bolso… **

**-Mi apartamento está más cerca del restaurante, prefieres ir allá?**

**-Está bien…**

Sesshoumaru buscó la próxima esquina para doblar en U.

**-Sabes qué? Estuve hablando con mi mamá… y me dijo que me apoya…**

**-Qué le dijiste exactamente?**

**-Que tengo novio, y que lo quiero… y ella me preguntó si tú me querías…**

**-Claro que te quiero, preciosa…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Y le dije que tiene 25 años… sólo me faltó decirle que eres tú.**

**-Y qué te dijo ella?**

**-Que si me quieres llevar a la cama que te mande a freír espárragos.**

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

**-Claro que deberías mandarme a freír espárragos! Nunca nadie debería sugestionarte para nada. Olvida eso, princesa…**

Rin ahogó un suspiro.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Así me dice mi papá.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras se aparcaba en su puesto de parqueo.

**-Eres su princesa, pero eres mi reina…**

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Él vestía una camisa de mangas largas de un azul grisáceo y pantalones negros. Jugaba con las llaves de su auto en sus manos cuando Rin se le acercó. Con la boca abierta, dejó que las llaves se resbalaran de sus dedos con sólo echarle un vistazo a su reina. Rin tenía un vestido negro con finos tirantes en los hombros y un marcado escote en el pecho, no muy provocativo, pero tampoco muy discreto. La seda del vestido reposaba en sus curvas, dejando bien claro que su dueña era toda una mujer. Llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla donde terminaba. Tenía un abierto del lado izquierdo que subía a la mitad del muslo.

**-T-tu papá te deja salir vestida así?**

Rin rió divertida y se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

**-Mis padres no son tema de conversación, pero, ya que preguntas, éste lo compró él.**

Al tenerla más de cerca se embriagó con aquel perfume que lo desquiciaba a cada segundo, su larga melena azabache suelta, con las puntas rizadas.

**-Traté de aplacarlos, pero son más fuertes que yo…**

**-Adoro tus rizos…**

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru tomó sus llaves de entre sus pies y se puso de pie, sólo para notar que con los tacones, la diferencia de tamaño se reducía en cantidad.

**-Qué tal? No me has dicho nada…**

**-Deliciosa…**

**-Cómo?**

**-Ya no sé de qué tengo hambre… si de ti o de comida…**

Rin volvió a reír. Sesshoumaru le extendió su brazo y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Espectacular!**

**-Gracias, tú también!**

Sesshoumaru rió. Al llegar al restaurante, Sesshoumaru entregó las llaves al valet parking y lo miró con ojos asesinos al descubrirlo ¨ echándole un vistazo ¨ a Rin. Al llegar con el maître, el hombre reconoció a Sesshoumaru de inmediato y lo guió a la mesa, más por protocolo, puesto que era el restaurante favorito del magnate. Una vez que se vieron sólos, Rin le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

**-Eres famoso…**

**-Es el precio de ser un Youkai, aún cuando no lo quiera… es cuestión de tiempo para que los estudiantes sepan quién soy en verdad…**

**-Es cierto… y dime… cuál es mi número?**

**-No te comprendo.**

**-De ser este en realidad tu restaurante favorito, y ya veo que es así, cuál es mi número?**

**-No, preciosa, este lugar es especial, yo no traigo citas aquí, si es lo que preguntas…**

Se acercó un mesero con la carta de vinos.

**-En caso de que deseen algo de tomar…**

**-No por el momento.**

**-Les traigo la carta de comida?**

**-Sí, por favor.**

Sesshoumaru volvió a centrar su atención en Rin.

**-Realmente te ves hermosa!**

**-Gracias!**

El magnetismo los traicionó haciendo que inconscientemente se fueran acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso. Sesshoumaru en su mente, pensó en aquello sólo por dos segundos, pero luego recordó porqué precisamente era su restaurante favorito y era la privacidad que le brindaban aquellos sillones altos en forma de luna en cuarto menguante, nadie que estuviera exactamente frente a ellos, los vería. Rin sentía la mano de Sesshoumaru que acariciaba su mejilla y mentón. Al romper el beso sentía cosas que nunca había sentido con un beso. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas, se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

**-Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas…**

Rin simplemente sonrió y se irguió un poco más al ver al mesero frente a ellos. Le hizo señas a Sesshoumaru. Ya que los dos habían ordenado pescado, Sesshoumaru ordenó una botella de vino blanco.

Después de la cena, Sesshoumaru la guió a la parte alta del restaurante, donde había un piano bar.

**-Bailamos?**

**-Sessh…**

**-No me digas que no sabes bailar…**

Rin sonrió y tomó su mano para ser guiada a la pista de bailes. La música era suave y el ambiente oscuro. Después de bailar varias piezas, Rin le pidió que la llevara a un lugar menos poblado.

**-Una dama jamás debe verse completamente sola con un hombre.**

Rin insistió pero Sesshoumaru en realidad no sabía a dónde llevarla.

**-Olvidamos tu ropa en mi apartamento! Vamos por ella, recuerda que tengo que llevarte con Inuyasha.**

**-Todavía es temprano.**

Una vez en el apartamento, Rin le pidió un poco de agua y mientras él la servía, ella salió al balcón. Cuando él estuvo con ella, la besó en la mejilla y la invitó a entrar porque la noche estaba muy fría. Tomaron asiento en la sala, mientras Rin se tomaba el agua, sentía que Sesshoumaru estaba muy nervioso.

**-Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru sintió que sus ojos abandonaban su rostro cuando vio a Rin inclinándose hacia él mientras que los tirantes del vestido resbalaban dejando sus hombros descubiertos. Con su mente gritando mil incoherencias y cada fibra de su cuerpo respondiendo al beso de Rin, sus manos temblorosas se movieron para devolver los tiros a su lugar antes de convertirse en una completa bestia en celo.

Pero huir no era una opción, pasaron pocos segundos antes de que él, con sus manos, volviera a remover los tirantes mientras acariciaban las zonas hasta el momento permitidas, su cuello, espalda, cintura y hombros. De repente y como por arte de magia todo lo que fuera razón y cordura quedó a un lado y sus manos se aventuraron a nuevos terrenos, rozando sus senos, ella dejó escapar un suspiro y los acarició, sintiendo por encima de la suave seda aquella piel tersa y suave que nunca antes ha sido tocada. Rin dejó escapar un gemido de placer y entonces Sesshoumaru se detuvo consciente de lo que hacía.

**-Perdóname, preciosa… no era mi inten…**

No pudo continuar pues sus labios fueron sellados por otro apasionado beso, ella guió sus manos temblorosas a abandonar su pelo y aventurarse por su cuello y pecho, antes de saberlo, removía los botones de su camisa con cierta dificultad. Sesshoumaru detuvo sus manos y recuperando el oxigeno luego de aquellos besos, le mostró con calma cómo debía abrir la camisa. Tenía dificultad para respirar, pero aún así logro formar una oración completa.

**-Quieres ponerte más cómoda?**

Rin asintió como toda respuesta. Aún entre besos, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a su habitación, con cuidado la colocó sobre la cama y se dedicó a besarla con pasión. Entre besos y caricias, decidió aventurarse a remover el vestido y lo hizo con los ojos fijos en ella. Una vez que la tela estuvo lejos de ellos, sus ojos se aventuraron por su cuerpo joven y virgen, sonrió al leer la pregunta en sus ojos.

**-Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto…**

**-Sessh!**

Sesshoumaru la besó mientras sus manos se aventuraban a tocar aquella piel blanquecina y suave como la seda. Poco a poco fue abandonando sus labios y se aventuró por su cuello y al llegar a su pecho se detuvo y lo contempló. Aquellas curvas de tamaño perfecto que se amoldaban a la palma de su mano, sus pezones rosados, respondiendo al estímulo del roce de sus dedos. Los recorrió con sus dedos mientras estudiaba su respuesta ante cada caricia.

Luego dibujó un camino con sus dedos desde sus senos hasta su vientre y posando su mano allí, completamente abierta, se aventuró a probar su piel. Sintió como todo su cuerpo respondía y se estremecía ante semejante caricia. Jugaba con sus pezones en su boca y la sentía retorcerse de placer mientras se aferraba a las sábanas o a su pelo, el silencio fue roto cuando ella gritó su nombre.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Abandonando su placer, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y la vio a los ojos.

**-Pasa algo, preciosa?**

Incapaz de hablar, Rin sólo negó con la cabeza.

**-Te sientes incómoda, quieres que me detenga?**

**-No… sólo… recuerda ser gentil…**

**-Tendré todo el cuidado que se tiene al cortar una rosa. Sólo me dices si hago algo que no te guste, sí?**

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas coloradas.

**-Eres hermosa, Rin…**

Entregándose nuevamente a sus besos y caricias, Sesshoumaru volvió a emigrar con sus besos hasta su pecho y descubrió un pequeño lunar en el vientre, justo debajo del seno derecho, lo besó.

**-Con este beso proclamo que Rin Ikegami será mía por siempre!**

Ambos rieron.

**-No es así?**

**-Hasta que deje de existir…**

Sesshoumaru comprendió que las risas la habían relajado un poco y es que había reinado un ambiente un tanto serio.

**-Ya te dije que eres hermosa?**

**-Como 10 veces…**

**-Quiero decírtelo un millón de veces! Eres hermosa!**

Continuó con los besos hasta que llegó a su bikini y se sorprendió por lo que vio, que ciertamente no notó antes. Rin tenía un parche. La vio a los ojos un poco desubicado. La atracción entre ellos era tal que todo quedó en segundo plano excepto las ganas de amarse. Rin pasó sus manos por el amplio torso de su novio, notó una marca parecida a una luna en cuarto menguante y continuó por su abdomen notando lo anatómicamente correcto que era. Al llegar a su pantalón él la detuvo.

**-Con calma, preciosa…**

Deslizó su mano por encima del interior y la sintió temblar, la acarició por encima de la tela mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Así mismo buscó su piel y sonrió al sentirla húmeda y caliente. Rin rompió el beso.

**-Están fríos!**

**-No te preocupes, preciosa… pronto se calentarán…**

Volvió a besarla mientras movía sus dedos. Se deshizo del bikini que ya se había vuelto una molestia y con extremo cuidado deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella.

**-AH!**

**-Shh… estás bien?**

**-Sí…**

**-Estás lista?**

**-Mmhhhmm…**

Sesshoumaru comenzó con un movimiento lento, buscando que ella se acostumbrara a sentirlo en su interior, a la vez, la besaba. Desvió sus besos desde su boca a su cuello y nuevamente a sus senos. Ella se aferraba a las sábanas, a su pelo, no sabía que hacer hasta que finalmente arqueó la espalda dejando escapar un grito ahogado por sus propias manos en su boca. Sesshoumaru bajó la intensidad de aquella caricia, hasta detenerse y sacar sus dedos de ella. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y probó aquel dulce néctar que los cubría. Rin, al verlo, sintió que el rostro le iba a estallar por la vergüenza. Sesshoumaru leyó su mirada y la besó apasionadamente.

**-No tienes ninguna razón para avergonzarte. Eres una mujer vibrante y excitante.**

Una vez que el cuerpo de Rin se calmara después de aquella marejada de placer, Sesshoumaru volvió a acariciar todo su cuerpo, deshaciéndose ahora de la última prenda que lo cubría, su ropa interior.

**-(Kami! Se supone que sea tan grande! Y eso va a caber?)**

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver su expresión y con lentitud se colocó sobre ella, con la punta de su miembro rozando su intimidad.

**-Estás lista?**

**-Mmhhhmm…**

Fue toda respuesta que Rin pudo dar. Con calma, Sesshoumaru separó sus piernas un poco más y la besó apasionadamente mientras se introducía en ella con lentitud, al sentir cómo desgarraba su piel, Rin rompió el beso, apretando los dientes hasta que Sesshoumaru estuvo por completo dentro de ella. Las lágrimas habían abandonado sus ojos. Él las besó para que murieran en sus labios.

**-Rin, abre los ojos.**

**-No…**

**-Preciosa, abre los ojos…**

Rin los abrió y Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Estás bien?**

**-Sí… eso creo…**

**-Si te molesta me lo dices… ahora te dolerá un poco…**

Rin asintió y Sesshoumaru la besó mientras descargaba su peso sobre ella. Tal y como él le había dicho, sentía dolor, pero era un dolor cada vez menor, y sus quejidos fueron disminuyendo para ser reemplazados por gritos de placer. Una vez que ella se hubo olvidado de que existió aquel dolor, Sesshoumaru disminuyó sus movimientos, pidiéndole que lo viera a los ojos.

**-No puedo…**

**-Tengo algo que decirte…**

Como pudo, Rin abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada esmeralda en la ambarina que la devoraba a cada segundo. Se mordió los labios, Sesshoumaru no se había detenido, simplemente iba más lento.

**-Rin… Te amo…**

**-Sessh…**

**-Te amo, Rin…**

**-Te amo, Sessh… Ah!**

Rin sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar, no solamente estaba haciendo el amor con el hombre que amaba, sino que él la amaba también. Sesshoumaru aumentó la intensidad de sus penetraciones mientras ella se aferraba a él con lo que podía, se aferraba a su espalda con sus uñas y rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas. En medio de aquella nebulosa de pasión, Sesshoumaru recordó que había olvidado protegerse. Sabía que el clímax de Rin era inminente, pero al parecer el suyo también. Una vez que ella lo alcanzó, trató de salir de ella, pero ella no se lo permitió, cerrando el abrazo con sus brazos y piernas.

**-Rin!**

Las contracciones de Rin a su alrededor y al sentir cómo ella lo apretaba en su interior, lo hicieron perder la batalla, dejando que su cremosa esencia corriera libre dentro de ella.

**-RIN!**

Su cuerpo colapsó sobre el de ella mientras el placer se desplazaba por todo su cuerpo para finalmente asentarse por etapas. La besó apasionadamente mientras abandonaba su cálido interior y la rodeaba con sus brazos, brindándole, calor y refugio. Acarició sus mejillas con un color rosa que parecía renuente a abandonar y la besó sonriendo. Ella puso una mano en su pecho y se separó lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos.

**-Sessh… tú… de verdad…**

**-Te amo, Rin…**

Rin sonrió a un punto en que sus ojos se cerraron y se aferró con fuerza al pecho de su novio.

**-Yo también te amo, Sessh…**

Se besaron larga y apasionadamente, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular de Sesshoumaru, maldiciendo y dispuesto a ladrarle al que fuera que llamaba, lo alcanzó, era Inuyasha y eso lo enfureció aún más.

**-Qué quieres?**

**-Sabes la hora que es? Dónde está Rin?**

**-Está conmigo y se va a quedar aquí.**

**-Pudiste llamar, idiota.**

**-Vete a dormir con tu mujer, y déjame hacer lo mismo con la mía, la llevaré en la mañana.**

Inuyasha se echó una risita ahogada y cortó la llamada. Sesshoumaru apagó y lo lanzó sin importarle cómo o dónde cayera. Volvió a concentrarse en Rin que lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos.

**-Qué pasa, preciosa?**

**-S-soy tu mujer…**

**-Claro que sí, desde hoy, eres mía para siempre!**

Rin se entregó a sus besos y caricias. Sesshoumaru bajó sus manos hasta su cintura y sintió la pequeña pieza plástica.

**-Rin…**

**-Sí?**

**-De dónde sacaste esto?**

**-Tomé unos cuantos de los de mi mamá…**

**-Sabes que eso no funciona el primar día?**

**-Este no es el primero.**

**-Desde cuándo los usas?**

**-Quince días…**

**-Rin, sabes que no es obligatorio que hagamos el amor, verdad?**

**-Lo sé. Pero el hecho de que quiera hacerlo contigo o que sea mi primera vez, no quiere decir que vaya a cometer una estupidez. Ya bastantes ejemplos de irresponsabilidad me rodean.**

**-De qué hablas?**

**-Yo soy uno. Mi mamá estaba embarazada cuando ellos se casaron… acaso te molesta el que haya pensado en eso?**

**-No… para nada… es sólo que me sorprendí… no lo esperaba, es todo…**

Sesshoumaru la besó con cariño.

**-Ahora resulta que mi novia, aparte de bella es tan inteligente que realmente piensa en todo…**

Sesshoumaru renunció a uno de sus besos para incorporarse y tomar una cajita cuadrada de su mesa de noche.

**-Amor… esto es para ti.**

**-Qué es?**

Sosteniendo la sábana contra su pecho con una mano, se incorporó junto a él. Sesshoumaru abrió la cajita, en su interior había una fina cadena de oro con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón.

**-Es hermoso, mi amor!**

**-Sé que es algo tarde, pero… feliz cumpleaños…**

**-Qué?**

**-Lo había comprado para tu cumpleaños, pero pensé que era demasiado pronto…**

**-Gracias!**

Rin lo besó apasionadamente agradeciéndole tal detalle.

**-Es un relicario, ábrelo.**

**-Pero es muy pequeño para insertarle fotos…**

Al abrirlo, Rin dejó la cadena en manos de Sesshoumaru y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. El relicario estaba grabado en su interior. En una cara decía: **"Rin to Sesshoumaru"** y en la otra se leía: **"Eien ni isshou¨.** Todo escrito en kanjis de manera que cabía perfectamente. **"Rin y Sesshoumaru, juntos por siempre". **

**-E-es…**

**-Perfecto…**

Sesshoumaru deslizó sus manos por su cuello y bajo la densa melena azabache para colocar la cadena en su lugar. La besó con cariño y dulzura mientras ella salía de su estado de shock. Se refugió en su pecho.

**-Gracias… en verdad es perfecto…**

Esto daba paso a una nueva realidad, el amor se respiraba entre ellos dos. Sesshoumaru la abrazaba llenándole la cabeza de besitos. Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus labios que le brindaban amor y calor. Se entregó a sus caricias y besos y nuevamente a hacer el amor. Volvió a sentir dolor, pero menos intenso y por menos tiempo.

………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó y sonrió al ver a su pequeña preciosa refugiada en su pecho y durmiendo plácidamente, ahogó la risa al recordar cómo imaginaba que sería hacer el amor con Rin y recordar cómo era en realidad. Rin despertó al sentirlo moverse.

**-Buenos días, amor…**

A Rin le tomó 2 segundos recordar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior y las veces que se había entregado a Sesshoumaru. Con su rostro cubierto por un profundo escarlata, musitó un buenos días.

**-Buenos días…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras deslizaba un dedo desde su mejilla, por su cuello, brazo, cintura y hasta su cadera, posando su mano allí.

**-Qué piensas de tomar un baño y luego vamos a desayunar?**

Rin sonrió.

**-Me gusta estar así… Eres tan fuerte!**

**-Y tú, eres hermosa.**

**-Gracias, mi amor… de qué te reías?**

**-De mi poca imaginación.**

**-Ah?**

**-Eres mucho mejor de lo que jamás imaginé…**

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru se colocó sobre ella y volvió a devorarla con sus besos. Esta vez Rin se aventuró a hacer algo más que dejarlo que le hiciera el amor y lo hizo sentarse en la cama, para luego ella sentarse sobre él.

**-Amor, así se te dolerá…**

**-Está bien…**

Sesshoumaru la dejó acomodarse con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-Vi esto en una película y me dio curiosidad.**

Al momento en que él estuvo dentro de ella por completo, arqueó su espalda dejando escapar un gemido. Él la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró al oído.

**-Estás bien, preciosa?**

**-Sí… eso creo… sólo… espera…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la llenó de besos mientras ella se acostumbraba a sentirlo por completo. Pocos minutos después Rin comenzó con un movimiento lento que la hacía gritar extasiada de placer. Él se deleitaba con sus senos que así quedaban a la altura perfecta y él saboreaba su piel con toda libertad. Sesshoumaru puso sus manos en su cadera y la hizo moverse con más energía de manera que él también disfrutara a plenitud de aquello. Los gritos de Rin le indicaban que estaba llegando al clímax, se aferraba a él con fuerzas mientras entre suspiros y gemidos decía su nombre a medias. Se aferró a su espalda con tantas fuerzas que lo rasguño a lo que él respondió con algo parecido a un rugido mientras liberaba su esencia dentro de ella. Se quedaron abrazados como uno mientras el placer se asentaba en sus cuerpos.

Una vez que estuvieron calmados y que su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad, Sesshoumaru se levantó y preparó el baño. Apenas terminaba de cerrar la llave cuando Rin estuvo parada frente a él, completamente desnuda.

**-Tengo frío.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y notó que el lunar estaba a simple vista. La acercó en un abrazo y besó el lunar.

**-Dime algo, preciosa. Usas trajes de baño de dos piezas?**

**-Sólo tengo un par, no los uso mucho.**

**-Y el lunar se ve cuando lo usas?**

**-No que recuerde…**

Sesshoumaru la ayudó a entrar en el agua y deshaciéndose de su yukata, la acompañó, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras se dedicaba a mordisquear su cuello.

**-Sessh, no hagas eso! Si me ven una marca…**

**-Muy tarde…**

**-Qué!**

**-Estoy bromeando, preciosa, claro que no te haré ninguna marca…**

Rin se acomodó de frente a él y tomó el jabón.

………………………

Rin ya se había vestido y terminaba de secarse el pelo con la toalla cuando Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Kagome nos invitó a desayunar en su casa…**

**-Genial… **

Rin recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a arreglar la cama.

**-Deja eso, yo lo arreglo cuando vuelva…**

**-Claro que no!**

Rin tomó la sábana y la haló, sólo para descubrir que la sábana del cubre colchón estaba manchada de sangre, su rostro se tiñó de un profundo carmín. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Te dije que dejaras eso.**

**-Perdón…**

**-Por qué?**

**-Mira cómo dejé tus sábanas!**

**-Eso no importa, amor… eso me hace feliz…**

**-Cómo?**

**-Claro que estoy feliz. Soy el primer y espero ser el único hombre en tu vida.**

Rin sonrió y giró aún entre sus brazos.

**-Hablas en serio? Mi amor?**

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras asentía. Rin dio un grito y se aferró a su cuello mientras lo llenaba de besos.

……………………

Subieron los 15 pisos hasta el apartamento de Inuyasha y Kagome abrazados y en un beso eterno. Al escuchar el timbre anunciar el piso, se separaron mientras esperaban con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios. Sesshoumaru decidió robarle un último beso justo en el momento en que se abrían las puertas. Inuyasha esperaba el ascensor y no pudo evitar reír al ver la escena. Tanto Sesshoumaru como Rin rieron aún abrazados y salieron del ascensor. En la sala estaba Kagome con los bebés en sus cargadores.

**-Iré por leche, ya vengo…**

Rin cargó a Akina mientras Sesshoumaru tomaba asiento después de haber saludado a su cuñada.

**-Etto… podrían quedarse con los niños unos minutos? Es que Yusuke me ha tirado la leche encima…**

**-Ve con calma…**

Kagome sonrió y los dejó solos. Sesshoumaru se sentó al lado de Rin y la besó en la mejilla mientras ella hacía que Akina riera.

**-Mi amor, quiero una fotografía tuya de cuando eras bebé.**

**-Tienes a una ahora mismo. Es verdad lo que decía Kagome. Akina se parece mucho a mí.**

**-Ah! Tendrás unos bebés preciosos!**

**-(Sólo si son nuestros…)**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició las mejillas de su sobrina.

**-Te pareces mucho a Kagome…**

**-Mhhm! A mi abuelita, en verdad, las dos nos parecemos a ella…**

**-Sí?**

En ese momento Yusuke comenzó a llorar y Sesshoumaru lo tomó en brazos. Kagome ya se había cambiado, pero al verlos, decidió dejarlos solos unos minutos más. Cada uno tenía a uno de sus bebés en brazos y se besaban apasionadamente. Kagome sintió que así ella se veía con Inuyasha.

………………..

N/A:Como siempre no me queda más que agradecer a mis fieles lectora/es. No saben cuánto me gustan sus reviews.

Recuerden que estos ayudan a que Mushu (mi inspiración) se quede a mi lado, y tambien a mejorar poco a poco.

Besitos a toda/os, la/os adoro.

Mizuho


	7. Promesas

**Capítulo 7**

**Promesas**

Sesshoumaru tenía algunos asuntos de la empresa que atender y no pudo ir a clases, así que le asignó a Rin lo que debía darles a los alumnos. Pero al parecer, sus compañeros de clases estaban renuentes a apuntar deberes sin profesor.

**-Olvídalo, Ikegami, no vamos a hacerlo.**

**-Hagan lo que quieran. Yo cumplo con anotarlos y hacer los míos.**

**-Cómo serás de traidora!**

**-Oye! Cálmate, sí? Hay un examen la semana que viene y yo no pienso reprobar por culpa de ustedes.**

**-Tampoco nos ayudas cuando corriges.**

**-Yo no corrijo los exámenes de este grupo, el profesor los corrige. Yo ni siquiera puedo tocar el registro de calificaciones de este grupo. Y si no me creen, se pueden quedar cualquier día y yo trataré de tomarlo, para que vean cómo me habla.**

Rin terminó de copiar las clases en la pizarra y se concentró en comenzar sus ejercicios, hasta que su celular sonó. Se apresuró a contestarlo.

**-Youkai sensee… sí, ya los copié… está bien, se los digo. Bien…**

Rin cortó la llamada y se puso de pie para anotar la fecha del examen.

**-Diablos, Ikegami! Es el mismo día del examen de química!**

**-Rayos! Hablaré con él cuando lo vea… es cierto que no podemos tomar esos dos juntos…**

Al terminar el día, Rin llamó a su mamá y le dijo que Kagome la había invitado a comer. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegó, apenas el justo para cambiarse la ropa cuando Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru llegaron. Él se acercó y la saludó con un beso en los labios.

**-Te ves… genial, amor… apuesto y sexy…**

Sesshoumaru rió. Su risa era ronca y en el mismo tono sensual con el que le hablaba al hacerle el amor.

**-Gracias, preciosa.**

Después de haber almorzado, Kagome y Rin fueron a alimentar a los bebés. Inuyasha llevó a Sesshoumaru al estudio y cerró la puerta.

**-Sesshoumaru, qué rayos piensas que haces?**

**-De qué hablas insecto?**

**-Esto es serio! Lo que hagas con Rin me afecta! Si metes la pata con ella, Kagome no me lo perdonará!**

**-Cómo que si meto la pata con ella?**

**-No te hagas el tonto. Rin es la relación más larga que has tenido en toda tu vida!**

**-Tal vez será… porque la amo, hermanito estúpido!**

**-La amas… si le haces algo, te romperé lo irrompible. Te quedó claro?**

Sesshoumaru decidió ignorarlo. Poco después, Rin se despedía de todos.

**-Te llevaré.**

**-Gracias.**

En el camino, Sesshoumaru puso una mano en la rodilla de Rin.

**-Lo siento, mi amor, pero no se va a poder. Tengo demasiados deberes para mañana y es tu culpa.**

**-Te ayudaré a hacerlos.**

**-Por cierto, podrías cambiar la fecha del examen? Ese mismo día tenemos el examen de química y será muy difícil.**

**-No.**

**-Pero…**

**-No.**

Al ver que Sesshoumaru giró una esquina antes, protestó.

**-A dónde vamos? Llévame a mi casa.**

**-Preciosa…**

**-No, te dije que tengo muchas cosas pendientes y ahora es el doble.**

**-Así que piensas castigarme por no cambiar la fecha del examen.**

**-No es castigo, cómo serás de tonto! Pero si tengo química y álgebra el mismo día, tengo que esforzarme el doble, porque las dos son muy difíciles.**

**-Digas lo que digas, no lo cambiaré.**

**-Bien, haz lo que quieras. Pero recuerda esto. En ningún momento te lo pedí como tu novia. Te lo pedí como estudiante. Llévame a mi casa.**

Al llegar a la casa de Rin, ella se despidió con un beso y bajó del auto.

……………………

Al día siguiente, ninguno de los compañeros de Rin había hecho los ejercicios. A excepción de unos cuantos. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó al aula pidió las prácticas, al ver que sólo 7 estudiantes y Rin entregaron, levantó una ceja.

**-Dónde están las demás? Sólo 8 de 46? A ver, cuál es la excusa de los 32 restantes. O tal vez estoy en un error, como la gran mayoría no lo hizo, los 8 que la hicieron deberían de darme la excusa. No creen?**

Sesshoumaru trató de calmarse.

**-Quiero esa práctica completa para mañana, de acuerdo?**

**-Sensee…**

**-Sí? Ikegami?**

**-Acerca del examen… podría cambiar la fecha?**

**-No.**

**-Es que tenemos un examen ese mismo día…**

**-No veo su práctica aquí, señor Yamada. Por tanto, no le importa el día del examen. Guarde silencio. Ya que a la mayoría no le importa hacer la práctica o no, daré el tema por dado. Y el tema va al examen. Pueden irse. **

**-Pero y la clase de hoy?**

**-Al menos que sean genios, no la van a entender sin haber hecho al menos un ejercicio de los que marqué ayer. **

Sesshoumaru tomó asiento mientras los estudiantes recogían sus libros. Rin acercó su butaca. Varios estudiantes le hicieron señas desafiándola a tomar el registro. Rin se hizo la distraída para tomarlo "por error". Pero sintió una fuerza sobre el objeto. Sesshoumaru despedía fuego por los ojos.

**-Qué cree que hace, Ikegami?**

**-V-voy a pasar las calificaciones…**

**-Sabe muy bien que tiene prohibido tocar ese registro.**

Sesshoumaru le entregó el que ella sí podía tomar y tomó las prácticas para corregirlas. Los demás estudiantes se marcharon. Rin esperó un tiempo prudencial para hablarle.

**-S-Sess… sensee…**

**-Qué quieres?**

**-Olvídelo.**

Rin se puso de pie y salió del aula. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras su paso, Sesshoumaru notó sus ojos cristalinos. Varios minutos después, Rin entró en el salón de clases, mucho más serena de cómo salió, pero bastante distraída. Tanto, que chocó de frente con él.

**-Disculpe, sensee…**

**-Perdóname, preciosa…**

Rin sintió una corriente en su espalda al escucharlo hablar en ese tono.

**-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… perdóname…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Me perdonas? Rin?**

Rin lo vio a los ojos. Su mirada ambarina era suave y cálida, la misma mirada de la que se había enamorado. Asintió y él con una sonrisa, la besó con ternura.

**-Quieres salir hoy?**

**-No puedo.**

**-Por qué no?**

**-Tengo que estudiar.**

**-Y si nos vamos ahora?**

**-Sesshoumaru, no puedo. Espera a que pasen los exámenes…**

**-Esto es porque no cambié la fecha?**

**-No te quieras convertir en la víctima. El que sea tu novia no me salva de reprobar, tú mismo lo dijiste y no espero que lo hagas. Si ya tengo esos dos exámenes el mismo día, tengo que estudiar el doble. Lamentablemente, mi novio, tiene que pagar las consecuencias.**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Le prometo a mi novio que le haré la cena más rica que jamás haya probado, después de los exámenes.**

**-Creo que eso será algo difícil, ya he probado tu comida, preciosa.**

**-No te preocupes. Te prepararé un plato para chuparse los dedos.**

Sesshoumaru corrigió las prácticas.

**-Sólo la tuya está bien hecha.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Kami! Esto es doble trabajo! Por qué no la hicieron?**

**-No… no sé…**

**-Sé que quieres encubrirlos. Qué pasó?**

**-N-nada…**

**-Eres muy mala para mentir. Está bien, no te comprometeré. Termina eso, nos vamos.**

**-Pero…**

**-No que tienes que estudiar?**

Rin sonrió y al terminar, recogió sus cosas. Una vez en el auto de Sesshoumaru.

**-Vamos a tu casa, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la vio sorprendido.

**-R-Rin…**

**-Vamos, igual descansaré un rato antes de estudiar.**

Una vez en el apartamento, Rin se sirvió un poco de agua.

**-Preciosa, me daré un baño… ponte cómoda, ya vengo…**

Sesshoumaru no se imaginó lo cómoda que estaría Rin al salir del baño maldiciendo por haber olvidado la toalla.

**-Buscas esto?**

Rin estaba sentada en la cama y tenía la toalla en sus manos. Sesshoumaru alargó su mano para tomar la toalla y descubrir que Rin estaba desnuda. Apenas paseó sus ojos sobre su cuerpo para excitarse. Se acercó despacio y se acomodó a su lado.

**-Acaso estás jugando conmigo?**

Rin lo acarició en toda su extensión.

**-Te parece que estoy jugando?**

**-Rin, no hagas eso…**

Rin no lo escuchó y lo besó mientras continuaba acariciándolo.

**-Quiero saber a qué sabes…**

**-R-Rin…**

Rin continuó besando su cuello, pecho, abdomen. Al llegar a la piel que tenía en sus manos, sonrió. Acercó sus labios y lo besó. Sesshoumaru dejó escapar un gemido.

**-Aah! Rin!**

Rin sólo sonrió y continuó dándole placer con sus labios. Sesshoumaru sentía que su resistencia se diezmaba a una velocidad sorprendente.

**-R-RIN!**

Rin pasó su lengua por sus labios sonriendo. Se acomodó entre sus brazos y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Eres delicioso, amor…**

Una vez que Sesshoumaru había recuperado la calma y pudo hablar, vio a Rin a los ojos.

**-De dónde sacaste eso?**

**-No te gustó?**

**-Bromeas? Fue mucho mejor de lo que esperé… pero…**

**-Una amiga me dijo que lo hace así con su novio…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la apretó en sus brazos mientras quedaba sobre ella. La besó apasionadamente. Al notar lo húmeda y caliente que estaba, separó sus piernas y se colocó sobre ella.

**-Estás lista?**

**-Sí…**

**-Agárrate fuerte, te llevaré al sol…**

Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla mientras entraba en ella. Se aferró a él y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

………………………

Rin colapsó extasiada sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó.

**-Te amo, Rin…**

**-Te amo, Sessh…**

Rin se acomodó entre los brazos de su novio luego que él saliera de ella.

**-Te estás durmiendo, preciosa?**

**-Hm? Sí… **

**-Tengo que llevarte a tu casa…**

**-No me puedo quedar contigo?**

**-Si por mí fuera…**

Sesshoumaru vio su reloj.

**-Podemos quedarnos un rato más.**

**-Rayos… no podré estudiar…**

**-Por qué?**

Sesshoumaru se estaba riendo. Rin le dio con el puño, pero sin fuerzas en el pecho.

**-No te rías. Es tu culpa…**

…………………………

Rin despertó con Sesshoumaru besándole la espalda y haciendo dibujitos en su piel. Al llegar a la casa de Rin, se despidieron con un apasionado beso. Rin entró a su casa y no vio a nadie. Luego de darse un baño, bajó a la cocina y sonó el teléfono.

**-Bueno?**

**-Preciosa…**

**-Amor! Estás loco? Y si hubiera contestado mi mamá? O peor aún, mi papá?**

**-No me importa, te llamé al celular y no contestaste.**

**-Me estaba bañando…**

**-Con razón, sólo te llamé para desearte suerte.**

**-Gracias…**

**-Y recordarte que te amo…**

**-Yo también te amo, mi amor…**

**-Oye, preciosa, y tu hermanito?**

**-Juro? Está bien…**

**-Qué tal si salimos los tres este sábado o el domingo…**

**-Los tres?**

**-Sí, ya sabes, llevarlo a dónde quiera.**

**-Veré si me dejan llevarlo… uy! No me guardaron cena!**

**-Quieres que te lleve helado?**

**-Dónde estás?**

**-En el supermercado, comprando los ramen de la semana.**

**-Uy! Si que te vas poner flaco! Y a mí que me encantas así todo musculoso y fuerte!**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Sessh!**

**-No te preocupes, preciosa, flaco o no, igual te amaré.**

**-Pues espero que me sigas amando después de que me achicharre en algebra o química, porque es lo que va a pasar si no como algo pronto.**

**-Con calma preciosa. Bueno, ya voy a pagar, te llamo después. Adiós, amor.**

**-Adiós.**

Rin cortó la llamada y pocos segundos después escuchó a su madre llamarla al estudio.

**-Hola, mamá.**

Sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas al ver la cajita de parches sobre el escritorio.

**-Rin… perdóname hija pero… creí que era tu padre y levanté el teléfono… **

**-Escuchaste mi conversación…**

**-Sé bien que no debí… pero de la noche a la mañana comenzaste a guardarnos secretos… ya tienes 4 meses con ese muchacho y aún no lo conocemos.**

**-Porque no quiero que papá haga un escándalo…**

**-Pero si ya tu padre sabe que existe este muchacho. Tú misma se lo dijiste… le confesaste que estás súper enamorada… pero…**

**-Mamá… yo lo amo…**

**-Amor es una palabra muy grande…**

**-Y aún así el ser más pequeño puede amar. Ves lo que digo? No lo conocen y ya me convencen para que termine con él.**

**-Yo no te estoy convenciendo para nada… escuché que hablaron por el teléfono… y al escuchar cómo lo saludaste, me sorprendí. Ya le has dicho que lo amas.**

**-Sí. Así como él a mí.**

Naru se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Aceptar aquello era de por más absurdo. Pero en este momento deseaba haber podido hablar con su madre de esta misma manera. Abrió sus brazos y Rin fue a ella como cuando era pequeña.

**-Sabes que significa esto?**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Aunque tengas 35, serás mi bebita… habla con tu padre, y habla con él. Tenemos que conocerlo… por cierto… **

Naru tocó la caja.

**-Faltan 4 parches. Has tenido relaciones con él?**

**-No… de verdad tengo que decírtelo?**

**-Más que de madre a hija estamos hablando de mujer a mujer. Rin… quiero estar de tu lado… pero no puedo si me guardas secretos…**

El rostro de Rin se tiñó de rojo al instante, cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada.

**-Hicimos el amor…**

**-Y te avergüenzas de ello?**

**-No! Nunca! Pero no es que planeara confesarle a mi mamá que hago el amor con mi novio…**

**-Rin, mírame…**

Rin fijó sus ojos en ella.

**-Sé bien que no tengo argumentos. Que lo que diga queda nulo… pero al menos… aprende de mis errores…**

**-Yo soy un error?**

**-Qué?**

**-No sé ni por qué rayos les hago caso. Me reclaman un secreto cuando ustedes tienen miles!**

**-Rin…**

**-No! Mamá! Ustedes me engañaron! Toda mi vida! Me dijeron que se casaron por amor! Y es mentira!**

**-Claro que Keitaro y yo nos casamos por amor!**

**-Sí? Y el hecho de que estuvieras embarazada no cambia nada!**

**-Rin…**

Era la voz de Keitaro. Rin se detuvo en seco.

**-Naru, creo que es hora de que Rin sepa todo.**

**-No…**

**-Todo.**

**-Sí, eso es lo que quiero. Si no quieren que les guarde secretos, no me los guarden a mí.**

**-En primer lugar, tu mamá y yo sí nos casamos por amor, no porque Naru estuviera embarazada…**

Keitaro se acercó a Naru y la tomó de la mano.

**-Tú fuiste un móvil y por eso, te pedimos perdón.**

**-Cómo así?**

**-Yo me embaracé a propósito…**

**-QUÉ!**

**-Lo hice para que me obligaran a casarme con él. Para que lo obligaran a responder.**

Rin cayó sobre el sillón a sus espaldas como un costal de harina.

**-Después de ti… he tenido muchos problemas para retener el feto… mientras estaba embrazada de ti, fue todo el tiempo en cama…**

**-Tus viajes… **

**-Ya lo recuerdas.**

**-Juro…**

**-También tuve que quedarme en cama todo el tiempo…**

**-P-pero… por qué?**

**-Aún no comprendes… esta casa… todo esto… era parte de nuestro gran sueño… promesas…**

**-Una casa grande llena de niños…**

Rin se sentía culpable. Cerró los ojos evitando que sus lágrimas escaparan. Keitaro se sentó a su lado.

**-Princesa… nadie se merece el sufrimiento por el que pasó tu madre. Y si hay una promesa que pretendo cumplir es la que hice el día en que naciste… que mi hija, nunca pasaría por eso. Pero tú deliberadamente nos guardas este secreto…**

**-Papá…**

**-Por qué me tienes miedo? Es cierto que tengo mal genio… pero créeme, princesa, el de tu mamá es peor. Cómo se llama el muchacho que amas con tanta locura.**

**-Y-Youkai…**

**-Youkai? Es familia de Inuyasha?**

**-Sesshoumaru… es su hermano…**

**-Youkai Sesshoumaru… TU PROFESOR DE ALGEBRA!**

**-Papá!**

**-Rin! En qué rayos piensas? Cómo se te ocurre! Con un profesor… y no cualquiera, TU profesor…**

**-Keitaro!**

Keitaro se detuvo, Rin se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos y lloraba. Keitaro tomó aire y se calmó.

**-Llámalo…**

**-Qué?**

**-Llámalo y rompe con él.**

**-NO!**

**-Rin, no puedes estar con él!**

**-Primero me voy de la casa! No voy a separarme de él por ustedes!**

**-Rin…**

**-Yo lo amo y él me ama a mí!**

**-Rin!**

**-Qué se siente ser el rey de la hipocresía? Convertirte en lo que juraste nunca ser?**

Rin se puso de pie y corrió fuera del estudio, se encerró en su habitación. Keitaro aún no creía en las palabras de su hija.

**-Es más fuerte que yo…**

Naru lo abrazó.

**-Kei… por qué le pediste que rompiera con él? Sabes que esa no es la manera…**

**-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió… Naru…**

**-Keitaro, no voy a perder a mi hija… pase lo que pase, no la perderé…**

**-Qué fue lo que hice? En verdad me convertí en…**

**-Kei… cada vez que hablo con Rin… aún hay tiempo…**

**-Naru…**

**-Cada vez que hablo con Rin deseo con más fuerzas haber tenido la oportunidad de que me escucharan como yo la escucho a ella… y amor… también pienso que de ser así, no sería feliz…**

Keitaro vio a su mujer a los ojos.

**-De que estaríamos juntos, no lo dudo… de tener a Rin… o a Juro… tal vez sería muy diferente la situación… pero esos 6 meses de sufrimiento, me han pagado con 18 años de felicidad. Y no quiero que mi hija sufra para ser feliz…**

Keitaro besó a su esposa en la frente y se dirigió a la habitación de Rin.

**-Rin, abre la puerta…**

**-No!**

**-Rin, por favor… quiero hablar contigo…**

Rin abrió la puerta, Juro estaba sobre su cama.

**-Juro… sal…**

**-Pero nee-chan…**

**-Déjanos sólo, yo te llamo…**

Juro salió de la habitación, no sin antes dar su opinión.

**-Sesshoumaru es bueno!**

Keitaro se aguantó la risa.

**-Rin, perdóname… no sé de dónde me salió eso de que rompieras con él… llámalo… quiero hablar con él.**

**-Qué?**

**-Quiero hablar con él…**

Rin tomó su celular y marcó el número.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Sessh… mi papá quiere hablar contigo… ven a la casa…**

**-Esta noche? Tengo una cena de negocios…**

**-Ahora.**

**-Hoy no puedo… me lo puedes poner?**

**-Espera.**

Rin se apartó el aparato del rostro.

**-Quiere hablar contigo, dice que no puede…**

Keitaro tomó el teléfono.

**-Youkai…**

**-Ikegami-sama… lamento que se haya presentado la oportunidad justo hoy. Estoy camino a una cena de negocios y ya no puedo cancelar.**

**-Creí que Inuyasha se encargaba de los negocios.**

**-Así es. Pero hay cosas en las que debo participar. Además, Inuyasha no vendrá, Yusuke está enfermo. Le pido excusas.**

**-Está bien…**

**-Sería posible reunirnos mañana? Una cena, yo invito.**

**-Está bien.**

**-Perfecto, me podría comunicar con su hija?**

Keitaro le dio el aparato a Rin.

**-Sessh…**

**-Te iba a llamar para decírtelo. **

**-Vas con Inuyasha?**

**-No, Inuyasha se quedó con Kagome, Yusuke se enfermó.**

**-Kami!**

**-Es una fiebre… no creo que sea algo grave… preciosa, estoy llegando al restaurante...**

**-Está bien…**

**-Te quiero, preciosa…**

**-Yo también…**

**-Y será mejor que te pongas a estudiar!**

**-Sí, ya lo sé! Adiós…**

Rin cortó la llamada y vio a su padre.

**-Mañana iremos a cenar con él.**

Rin sonrió y dando un grito abrazó a su padre.

**-Te quiero, papi!**

**-Yo también, hija… ve a decirle a tu madre…**

Rin salió corriendo de la habitación y corrió hasta Naru.

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Vamos a cenar mañana!**

Naru sonrió.

**-Por cierto, sí te guardé cena.**

Naru le mostró un plato con lasagna.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru sentía que la sangre le hervía. Nadie había entregado la práctica. Sin pensarlo, _apretó el lápiz que tenía en su mano hasta partirlo._

**-Pueden irse. Excepto los 8 que entregaron ayer.**

**-Pero sensee.**

**-Si no hacen los ejercicios, no pueden entender la clase. Y si no quieren hacerlos, váyanse, ni soy niñero, ni esto es guardería.**

Cuando sólo quedaron los 8, Sesshoumaru tomó el libro.

**-Ikegami, tienes excusa, puedes irte.**

**-Y la clase?**

**-Vamos a trabajar en las respuestas malas.**

**-Y la tarde?**

**-Tengo un compromiso, hoy no corregiré.**

Rin se despidió.

……………………

Sesshoumaru le había dicho a Rin que el restaurante era un poco formal. Rin y Naru se estaban vistiendo.

**-Rin, ponte algo en el cuello… mira…**

**-No, yo tengo qué ponerme.**

Rin sacó la cadena que le había regalado Sesshoumaru.

**-De dónde sacaste eso?**

**-Sessh me la regaló por mi cumpleaños… verdad que es preciosa?**

Rin abrió el relicario, Naru lo leyó y sonrió.

**-Mamá… estás de acuerdo con que sea novia de Sesshoumaru?**

**-Hija, nunca te he visto tan feliz como ahora. Y eso es lo que quiero, que seas feliz… Quieres ver algo?**

Naru le mostró una cadena con un dije en forma de lágrima. Al abrirlo había una inscripción.

**-Naru to Kei… son tú y papá! Pero porqué en forma de lágrima. **

**-"Cada vez que no sonríes, llora mi corazón. Y esta lágrima es sólo una muestra de mi amor"…**

**-…"No nació de una caricia, ni vive de una ilusión, vive de las esperanzas que le brindas a mi corazón"…**

**-Kei!**

**-Papá…**

Keitaro se acercó sonriendo. Rodeó el rostro de Naru con sus manos y la besó con ternura.

**-Aún eres tan hermosa, como el primer día en que te vi…**

Rin sonreía.

**-Ejem! Los dejo solos?**

Keitaro rió.

**-Juro ya está listo… tenía tiempo sin ver esa cadena… **

**-Dejé de usarla cuando nació Juro…**

………………………

Rin estaba con Juro y esperaba por sus padres cuando tocaron el timbre. Rin fue a ver quien era. Sesshoumaru sostenía dos ramos de rosas, pero no pudo hacer lo que tenía planeado. Al ver a Rin se quedó en blanco.

**-Sessh! Se supone que nos veríamos en el restaurante!**

**-Er… um! Bellísima…**

**-Gracias!**

Rin tenía un vestido rojo, ajustado al cuerpo y la parte baja terminaba en 3 picos. Rin no pudo decir más pues Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza atrayéndola hacia su pecho y besándola apasionadamente.

**-Despampanante!**

Rin sonrió con las mejillas coloradas. Entraron en la casa. Sesshoumaru le presento uno de los ramos.

**-Sessh! Son hermosas!**

**-No, las flores son lindas, tú eres hermosa.**

**-Gracias, mi amor.**

Sesshoumaru sintió a los padres de Rin acercarse y la besó en la mejilla. Juro corrió a él para saludarlo, Sesshoumaru dejó el otro ramo sobre la mesa y lo cargó.

**-Hola, enano!**

**-No soy enano!**

Sesshoumaru lo bajó cuando los padres de Rin estuvieron presentes, tomó el ramo de rosas y se los dio a Juro.

**-Llévaselos a tu mamá y le dices…**

Juro corrió hacia su madre con las rosas en las manos.

**-Una hermosa flor, para una hermosa dama!**

**-Gracias, mi amor!**

Keitaro se acercó a Sesshoumaru y apretó la mano extendida.

**-Youkai Sesshoumaru…**

**-Ikegami Keitaro.**

**-Un placer conocerlo formalmente.**

**-Mi esposa, Naru…**

Sesshoumaru tomó la mano de Naru con delicadeza.

**-Ya nos conocíamos…**

**-Será mejor que nos vayamos.**

**-Cierto. Tengo la reservación en el edificio comercial Juustu. El restaurante del penthouse.**

**-Sessh!**

**-Pasa algo preciosa?**

Sesshoumaru notó la incomodidad en el rostro de Naru.

**-No les gusta el lugar?**

**-Ese restaurante en específico es…**

**-Kami! Debí consultar antes! En realidad no lo sabía! Si me dan unos segundos, puedo resolver ese problema… o podemos ir a uno de su elección.**

Sesshoumaru tomó su celular y disculpándose nuevamente, marcó un número.

**-Bonne nuit, Jean-Luc… C'est Sesshoumaru. J'ai besoin d'une table pour 4 adultes, un enfant, svp. Ce soir. Merçi. Todo listo…**

Sesshoumaru les indicó la localización del restaurante.

**-Mama, me puedo ir con Sesshoumaru?**

**-Está bien, vayan.**

Naru le lanzó una mirada a Rin. Una vez en el auto, Rin tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente. Juro rió al ver la cara de Sesshoumaru.

**-Tranquilo, enano…**

Sonrió al ver que usaba la cadena. Una vez en el restaurante, Sesshoumaru habló con el maître. Los guiaron a un privado. Todos los empleados saludaron a Sesshoumaru a su paso. Una vez en la mesa.

**-Debe venir muy a menudo…**

**-Es de la familia… ya sabe, parte de las empresas… generalmente celebro reuniones de negocios aquí… Desean ordenar primero, o hablar?**

**-Vamos a ordenar.**

Luego de haber ordenado los platos, Sesshoumaru mandó a buscar una botella de vino de su reserva privada.

**-Desea algo diferente, Ikegami-sama?**

**-Whisky…**

**-12, 15, 18 años?**

**-18…**

**-Naru-sama?**

**-Yo me quedo con el vino, gracias.**

**-Yo quiero refresco!**

**-Claro… preciosa?**

**-El vino está bien…**

Mientras esperaban por la cena.

**-No es necesario tantos rodeos. **

**-Estoy a su disposición.**

**-La edad no es un problema… Que seas su profesor es uno bien grande.**

**-Sólo quedan dos meses de clases. Yo no volveré a dar clases, de igual manera. Aunque no quiera, debo volver a la presidencia de las empresas.**

**-Un magnate y una niña! Es lo más absurdo que he oído!**

**-No soy una niña, papá!**

**-Calma. Rin… Ikegami-sama… **

**-Pero es que… Sessh!**

**-Rin… Si me disculpa, Ikegami-sama… Rin, tu padre me ve como un ladrón que le roba su hija sin darle la oportunidad a vivir… o me equivoco, Ikegami-sama?**

Keitaro rió.

**-Relájate, muchacho, no te voy a cortar la cabeza! En verdad eso es lo que piensas de mí?**

**-De yo tener una hija como Rin… yo pensaría lo mismo y peor…**

Luego de tomar un trago, Keitaro soltó la pregunta.

**-Qué es lo que pretendes lograr con Rin? Cuáles son tus intenciones?**

**-Papá!**

Keitaro esperó paciente la respuesta de Sesshoumaru sabiendo que lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared. Su respuesta le daría a entender a Rin que no había futuro en aquella relación. Sesshoumaru puso su copa de vino sobre la mesa y vio a Rin a los ojos mientras metía su mano en su saco y palpaba el bolsillo interior. Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita aterciopelada y se la entregó a Rin.

**-No la abras aún… Ikegami-sama. Mis intenciones para con Rin no son caprichos de magnate, ni nada por el estilo. Yo amo a Rin. Y así como le parece absurdo, a mí me pareció igual al principio.**

Le indicó a Rin que abriera la caja. En su interior había un finísimo anillo con un diamante montado en platino.

**-Esto sería para después de la graduación. Pero mi intención es hacer de Rin mi esposa.**

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Rin, te casarías conmigo?**

**-Síi! Sí! Sí!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le mostró la inscripción en el interior del anillo. "Eien ni isshou". Tomó su mano y le colocó el anillo, luego besó su mano. Tanto Keitaro como Naru estaban con la boca abierta. Sin soltar la mano de su ahora futura esposa, Sesshoumaru se concentró en ellos.

**-Me conceden la mano de su hija en matrimonio? O realmente debo robármela?**

El silencio reinó unos segundos, hasta que Naru habló.

**-Ya veo… ya no eres una niña… aunque aún eres mí niña… ya eres toda una mujer… hija, yo te apoyaré en cada decisión que tomes en tu vida…**

**-Naru!**

**-Y si tu vida ahora es él… te apoyo completamente…**

**-Naru! Te estás…**

**-Kei, eso es lo que siempre quise que me dijeran… y voy a apoyar a mi hija en lo que sea. Porque yo, no voy a perderla.**

Rin soltó su mano de la de Sesshoumaru y se puso de pie. Se acercó a su padre y poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros, se acercó a su oído.

**-Papá…**

**-No…**

**-Papá, mírame…**

Keitaro vio a Rin. Realmente hermosa.

**-Mírame bien, olvida que soy tu hija y mírame como hombre… realmente soy una niña?**

**-Rin…**

**-Papá, amo a Sesshoumaru… tanto, que el sólo hecho de pensar que no quieres que esté con él me duele. Y no es como si quisiera algo y no me lo compres. Me duele porque siento que algo me falta… no me hagas elegir entre ustedes dos… tú eres mi papá… y él es el hombre que amo…**

**-Eres mi bebita…**

**-Soy tu hija… no una bebé… hay algo que ustedes no se imaginan que yo sé… mamá era mucho más apegada a su papá que yo… por eso estudió finanzas… desde pequeña lo acompañaba a la empresa… y le tomó años aceptar que ella estaba muerta para su papá, así como él debía estarlo para ella…**

Rin besó a Keitaro en la mejilla.

**-Papi… yo no quiero… jamás… quiero ni pensar… que mis hijos sientan lo que yo sentí esa noche, que mamá lo llamó porque yo descubrí que estaba vivo… y lloró hasta que las lágrimas se le acabaron… yo quiero que tu los cargues orgulloso, que los lleves de paseo…**

Keitaro acarició el rostro de Rin y removió con sus pulgares, dos lágrimas que apenas abandonaban sus ojos. La besó en la frente y la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Está bien… tiene mi bendición…**

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerzas aún.

**-Te amo, papi!**

Rin soltó el abrazo de su padre y fue a los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

**-De verdad nos vamos a casar?**

**-Claro que sí, preciosa!**

La lluvia de besos no se hizo esperar. En ese momento llegó el mozo con la cena. Tomaron asiento y comenzaron a degustar de los platos. Después de la cena, sabiendo que Rin y Sesshoumaru tenían mucho de qué hablar, Keitaro y Naru se adelantaron con Juro. Sesshoumaru la llevó al techo del edificio, 40 pisos. Estuvieron un buen rato callados, abrazados, simplemente disfrutando el estar con el otro.

**-Sessh…**

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

**-Yo también te amo, mi amor… **

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Toma…**

Rin se quitó el anillo.

**-Porqué?**

**-No puedo usarlo ahora. Grita a los 4 vientos que es un anillo de compromiso y recuerda que aún tengo clases.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Tienes razón, por eso no quería dártelo hasta la graduación… pero tu papá forzó las cosas… Dime… cómo te quieres casar? Qué quieres?**

**-Contigo, el resto, no importa…**

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó.

**-Sabes qué quiero?**

**-Qué?**

**-Escaparnos después de la graduación, y volver casados… entonces, compraría una casa enorme… la que tú elijas… yo volveré a presidencia, y tú empezarás la universidad…**

**-Y no tendremos bebés?**

**-Claro que sí amor! Pero después… es cierto que no eres una niña, pero eres muy joven, esperaremos a que tengas… 23 ó 24…**

**-Y abriré mi restaurante… La Esquina de Fuego!**

**-Y ese nombre?**

**-Adoro la comida picante! Y mi restaurante se especializará en comidas picantes.**

**-Serás la chef más linda del mundo!**

Rin sonrió, él delineó sus labios con sus dedos y la besó con ternura.

**-Y cuando llegues por las noches, te daré un masaje en todo el cuerpo y después te haré el amor… cuántos bebés quieres?**

**-No sé… sólo quiero que se parezcan a ti…**

**-Vamos, dime… estoy seguro que serán unos bebés preciosos, como su madre…**

Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

**-Mi pequeña preciosa… no me has dicho cuántos bebés quieres.**

**-8!**

**-Pero amor! Con 8 bebés y un restaurante? Dónde me dejas a mí? Qué tal 3?**

**-6.**

**-3.**

**-5.**

**-4 y es mi oferta final.**

**-Sí! Dos niñas y dos niños.**

Sesshoumaru rió. Apenas podía creer su nueva realidad. La besó apasionadamente y la abrazó con fuerza. En pocos meses había pasado de ser un corazón solitario a uno que latía al unísono con el de Rin. Sólo a su lado se sentía completo.

……………

Un hombre un tanto mayor entra en una habitación. El lugar está lleno de recortes de periódicos con el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

**-Hija, qué es todo esto?**

**-Papá… los Youkai quieren hacer negocios contigo, no es así?**

**-Sí…**

**-Incluye una cláusula de matrimonio.**

**-Qué?**

**-Quiero casarme con Sesshoumaru.**

**-Pero hija, si ya estás comprometida…**

**-No, ya no… Además… si me llego a casar con Sesshoumaru… tú tendrás acceso a toda la fortuna Youkai, no es lo que quieres?**

El hombre se regodea al pensar en tener acceso ilimitado a aquella fortuna.

**-Veremos qué se puede hacer… se acerca una cena… podríamos presentarte…**

**-Sí!**

**-Aunque lo de la cláusula no suena tan mal…**

…………………

**N/A: No me maten! Jejeje, veremos qué se hace! Tengo que adelantar las cosas! Esto necesita mi firma con carácter de urgencia!**

**Sessh: -Como me hagas lo que me hiciste en La Bella y La Bestia, saco a Tokyin del clóset…**

**Mizuho:-Mi amor, ponte ropa! Que ya la niña llegará del colegio!**

**Sessh:-Quiero seguir jugando!**

**Mizuho:-Me llevan!**

**P.D.: Gracias a todas por sus maravillosos reviews! Las adoro! Y quiero que quiten esa regla estúpida!**

**Besitos **

**Mizuho **


	8. Estudios Primero

**Capítulo 8**

**Estudios Primero**

Al salir de clases, fueron a la casa de Inuyasha, que aún no sabía nada. Una vez en el lugar, Kagome les brindó unas bebidas. Yusuke y Akina estaban dormidos, pero Yusuke despertó.

**-Rin, podrías ir por él, por favor?**

**-Claro…**

**-Rin volvió con el pequeño en brazos y se sentó junto a Sesshoumaru.**

**-Mira mi amor… uno de nuestros bebés se podría parecer a Yusuke…**

**-Sí?**

**-Claro, con tus ojos y mi pelo… así como Yusuke, con los ojos de Inuyasha y el pelo de Kagome…**

**-Y qué tal que sea rubio, y los ojos esmeraldas… como los tuyos…**

**-Toda una preciosura!**

Kagome puso las bebidas sobre la mesa, sonriendo, sin poder ignorar el tema.

**-Les digo la verdad. De todas las combinaciones que Inuyasha y yo imaginamos, nunca dimos con Akina y Yusuke.**

**-Como que no? Si es la más obvia?**

**-Pero, Akina tiene los ojos de Inu, pero la mirada mía… la sonrisa de Izayoi, el pelo rubio y mis rizos.**

**-Vaya que es una combinación difícil… entonces no se parece tanto a Sessh, como decían.**

**-El marco de su cara es como el de Sesshoumaru. Pero Yusuke… fíjate bien… a quién se parece?**

**-Yo digo que a ti… **

**-Eso crees… el pelo negro, sí… pero lacio… los ojos de Inu, pero la mirada…**

**-A papá…**

**-Qué?**

Sesshoumaru tomó al niño en brazos.

**-Si fuese rubio, sería la viva imagen de él…**

**-Vaya! Oye… amor, no le diremos?**

**-Ah! Claro que sí!**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Sessh y yo nos vamos a casar!**

**-QUE!**

Rin rió.

**-Y tío se volvió loco o qué? Estás embarazada?**

Sesshoumaru sintió cómo el líquido tomaba el camino equivocado. Rin se sonrojó.

**-No-o! Cómo crees! No… pero anoche, cuando Sessh conoció a mi papá… bueno ya sabes como es él. Le preguntó a Sessh que qué pretendía conmigo… y Sessh me lo propuso…**

Kagome respiró aliviada.

**-Qué tierno! Más te vale!**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Hacerla feliz. Muchas felicidades!**

**-Gracias!**

…………………………

Al salir del apartamento de Kagome, aún era temprano, fueron a una heladería y degustaron del delicioso postre. Más tarde, Sesshoumaru la llevó a su casa.

**-Vamos a salir mañana?**

**-Sí, claro, a dónde quieres ir?**

**-Llevaremos a Juro a donde él quiera. **

Rin sonrió, se inclinó para besarlo, en el justo momento en que Naru le tocaba el cristal. Sesshoumaru bajó el vidrio.

**-Buenas tardes, Ikegami-sama…**

**-Hola… te podrías quedar a cenar, si quieres…**

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin que sonrió emocionada.

**-Será un placer.**

Una vez en la casa, Juro corrió a Sesshoumaru y se enganchó de una pierna de él. Naru sonrió.

**-Juro no suele ser tan suelto…**

**-Bromea? Juro es mi mejor amigo, verdad qué si?**

El niño sonrió hasta el punto en que se le cerraban los ojos, igual que a Rin y asintió.

**-Ikegami-sama…**

**-Por Kami, te casarás con mi hija, dime Naru.**

**-Naru-san… podríamos salir con Juro mañana? Llevarlo a un parque de diversiones…**

**-Sí, no hay problemas.**

…………………………

El día de los exámenes había llegado. Sesshoumaru le había mostrado a Rin porqué no podía cambiar la fecha de su examen. Y comprendiendo que tenía mucho que estudiar, disminuyeron su tiempo juntos hasta casi nada. Rin entregó el examen de álgebra y musitando un adiós se fue. Aún quedaban demasiados estudiantes, como para Sesshoumaru atreverse a dejarlos solos. Trató de llamarla una decena de veces y el resultado era mismo, estaba apagado el celular. Al terminar el examen, recogió lo más rápido que pudo y salió del lugar dirigiéndose a la casa de Rin. Naru le abrió la puerta.

**-Por favor dígame que Rin está…**

**-Ustedes discutieron?**

**-No.**

**-Ella vino llorando… está arriba…**

**-Tengo que verla…**

**-No creo que sea un buen momento…**

**-Por favor…**

Naru le cedió el paso y le indicó dónde encontrarla. Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras como un rayo y corrió hasta la habitación. Tocó la puerta.

**-Déjame sola, papá…**

**-Preciosa…**

Rin abrió la puerta y lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Perdóname!**

**-Pero porqué?**

Estaban sentados en la cama y Rin se refugiaba en su pecho.

**-Perdóname…**

**-Preciosa, no tengo nada que perdonarte…**

**-Te fallé!**

**-Cómo me vas a fallar? Rin… cálmate…**

Sesshoumaru le llenó la cabeza de besitos y la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Sabes algo? Es la primera vez que te veo llorar… y me siento muy mal… preciosa, no quiero verte así… qué pasó?**

**-Viste mi examen?**

**-No… atrapé como a 4 con las fórmulas… no pude verlo… quieres que lo busque?**

Rin asintió y Sesshoumaru fue a su auto por el papel. Al volver, Naru dejaba unos vasos con jugo sobre el escritorio de Rin.

**-Gracias…**

Sesshoumaru tomó asiento al lado de Rin y ella se recostó en su regazo. Sesshoumaru comenzó a leer las respuestas. Al terminar, vio a Rin.

**-Por esto lloras, preciosa? Es un simple examen…**

**-Nunca he reprobado un examen!**

**-Si lo tomas ahora… crees que lo apruebes?**

**-No quiero.**

**-Qué?**

**-No quiero, ya eso sería sacarle ventaja a ser tu novia.**

**-No. Escucha, mi amor. Cuando un estudiante como tú, de calificaciones sobresalientes, reprueba, se debe ver porqué. No es normal. Pero tampoco es la primera vez que tomas dos exámenes en el mismo día… **

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente y apartó su pelo de su rostro.

**-Si sabías que las respuestas estaban mal, porqué entregaste tan pronto? Debiste esperar…**

**-Estaba apunto de llorar frente a todos…**

**-Si no quieres volver a tomar el examen… qué hago? No te puedo poner una calificación fantasma… dime, preciosa… qué hacemos?**

**-Reprobaré el mes…**

**-No reprobarás. Todo lo demás está perfecto… y no todo el examen esta mal… no tendrás sobresaliente… pero igual tendrás una buena calificación… entonces… no tienes ninguna razón para llorar…**

Sesshoumaru sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo trasero de su jeans y le secó las lágrimas.

**-Vamos, preciosa… ahora que me fijo tu habitación es muy bonita… es la primera vez que entro aquí… qué es esto?**

Se fijó en varios trofeos en la cima de un estante.

**-Cuando era pequeña, practicaba gimnasia…**

**-Y porqué lo dejaste?**

**-Me lastimé un tobillo a los 10 años, y nunca pude volver…**

**-No, así, no… quiero la historia completa. A los 10 años no te puedes crear lesiones permanentes.**

**-De cuándo acá eres medico?**

**-Creo que olvidé decirte que mi mamá era médico… era ortopeda…**

**-No me hablas de tu mamá… sólo me dices que murió cuando tenías 5 años…**

**-Sí… e-es que… amor… no me hagas recordarlo, sí? Sólo que yo pensaba ser médico y hasta entré a la escuela de medicina…**

**-Y porqué no seguiste?**

**-El dolor… nunca he superado su muerte, y aquel lugar me la recordaba constantemente…**

Sesshoumaru se tocó el hombro derecho.

**-Tu cicatriz…**

**-Olvidemos eso, preciosa.**

Sesshoumaru le dio un largo beso en la mejilla y se recostó en su hombro.

**-Fue un accidente de autos… yo iba con mamá y un conductor ebrio se pasó la luz en rojo y nos golpeó del lado en que yo iba… la fuerza fue tal que me rompí varios huesos y el tobillo… me hicieron varias cirugías… pero ya no pude hacer la gimnasia… es algo que exige el 110 por ciento de tu cuerpo… mamá estaba embarazada y estuvo en coma por dos días… después perdió al bebé…**

**-Tenía mucho tiempo?**

**-5 meses… apenas nos habíamos enterado de que era una niña…**

La abrazó y le llenó la cabeza de besitos.

**-Qué tal si nos vamos a la casa de campo? Solo tú y yo?**

**-Pero… **

**-Vamos, preciosa, los exámenes terminan mañana… nos vamos en la tarde y volvemos el domingo…**

**-No… tengo que estudiar…**

**-Rin, no tienes nada que estudiar. Yo sé que te sabes eso. Y si no lo hiciste bien es porque estás cansada. Porque no has dormido…**

Naru se apoyó de la puerta.

**-Rin… creo que lo mejor sería que te fueras con Sesshoumaru.**

**-Mamá!**

Naru sonrió.

**-No hay nada que un fin de semana en el campo no cure…**

**-Está bien…**

**-Ahora vengan, la cena está lista.**

Después de la cena.

**-Con razón cocinas tan rico, amor! Aprendiste de la mejor.**

**-Sessh…**

**-No, hablando en serio. Naru-san, usted cocina riquísimo… pero su hija le gana.**

Todos rieron, Keitaro le dio una palmada en el hombro.

**-No cabe duda. Estás enamorado!**

**-Papá!**

**-Qué pasa, preciosa? Claro que estoy enamorado!**

**-Sabías que Rin quiere poner un restaurante?**

**-Sí… me estuvo hablando de eso hace poco. Creo que es una maravillosa idea. Hasta podría convertirlo en el estelar de toda la empresa. En vez de hacer una cadena, éste sería único. Estoy seguro que tendrá mucho éxito.**

Rin sonrió algo sonrojada.

**-Nunca me dijiste que te interesaba tanto…**

**-Pero claro que sí, preciosa. Haré todo lo posible para que sea realidad… por cierto… no habrás olvidado que me prometiste… cómo se llamaba? Ah! No recuerdo… pero sé que el plato es español… o no?**

**-La paella?**

**-Eso mismo! Cuándo lo harás?**

**-Hm!**

**-Qué tal mañana?**

**-Etto… mañana nos vamos de fin de semana…**

**-Qué tal… oh-oh… qué día es mañana? **

**-Viernes… 5…**

**-Tengo una cena… pero nos podemos ir el sábado en la mañana…**

**-Una cena? **

**-Sí… tengo que ir junto con Inuyasha… vamos a comprar una compañía y ya estamos dando los toques finales al contrato… **

Más tarde, Rin y Sesshoumaru se encontraban en el estudio, ya que Sesshoumaru la ayudaría a estudiar francés.

**-Tienes muy buen acento, preciosa… tanto que me gustaría probarlo…**

Acarició sus mejillas y la besó perdiéndose en los rincones de su boca. La mantenía pegada a él en un firme abrazo y ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Rompieron el beso cuando el oxígeno era más que necesario. Rin hablaba en un susurro.

**-No puedo concentrarme si estás aquí…**

**-Y cómo te ayudo, entonces?**

**-No puedo ni oírte… me sacas de concentración…**

**-Y qué es lo que hago que te hace eso?**

**-Me miras como si fueras capaz de hacerme el amor en ese mismo instante…**

**-Quieres que te haga el amor aquí y ahora?**

**-Estás loco!**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Estoy loco por ti, preciosa…**

………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba dando clases al grupo de segundo año, cuando sonó su celular.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Ya salí…**

**-Cómo te fue?**

**-De maravilla!**

**-Me alegro… podrías pasar por donde Inuyasha? Hay un paquete para ti.**

**-Está bien. Te amo, mi amor.**

**-Yo también, cariño.**

Al terminar la llamada, Sesshoumaru recordó dónde estaba y sus estudiantes le hacían un coro de "U".

**-Ya pasó, vuelvan a sus ejercicios.**

**-Es su esposa, sensee?**

**-Pronto lo será…**

**-Ah! Sensee, se va a casar!**

**-Tal vez en estas vacaciones…**

Rin no podía creer lo que veía. Sesshoumaru le había dejado un juego de llaves.

**-Vamos, te llevaré.**

**-Eh?**

**-Tengo que llevarte a su apartamento, me queda de paso.**

**-A dónde vas?**

**-A buscar a una amiga que se ofreció a cuidar a los niños esta noche.**

Cuando Rin llegó, uso las llaves en el ascensor y la llevaron directo al apartamento. Una vez allí, notó un camino de pétalos de rosas, lo siguió hasta la habitación. De la puerta, colgaba una nota, la abrió y rió al leerla. "Entra bajo tu propio riesgo". Entró en la habitación y allí encontró a Sesshoumaru. Se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Acaso crees que me olvidé de la fecha?**

**-Eres un amor…**

**-Soy tú amor…**

**-Sí…**

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar mientras se deshacía de su ropa.

**-Amor… **

**-Tengo que llevarte a tú casa…**

**-No… les dije que me quedaría donde Kagome…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Te quedarás conmigo?**

**-Sí…**

**-Dormirás conmigo?**

**-Sí…**

**-Amanecerás conmigo?**

**-Sí…**

**-Te casarás conmigo?**

Rin sonrió y Sesshoumaru le volvió a colocar el anillo.

**-Con los ojos cerrados.**

**-Así no puedes, después no verás dónde firmar.**

**-Mi corazón me lo dirá…**

Se besaron larga y apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru la apretaba contra él. Cuando finalmente el oxigeno brilló por su ausencia, se separaron, dejando sus frentes unidas.

**-Si no salimos de aquí en 5 minutos, te haré el amor ahora mismo…**

**-Vamos a buscar mi ropa… el vestido y lo de mañana, vamos a irnos, verdad?**

**-Claro que sí, preciosa…**

Rin sonrió y tomándolo de la mano, lo guió fuera de la habitación.

**-Ah! Por cierto…**

Rin le devolvió el juego de llaves.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Tus llaves… **

**-No, preciosa, son las tuyas.**

**-Qué!**

**-Son tus llaves.**

Rin brincó sobre él, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos. Lo llenó de besos.

**-Te amo!**

………………………………………

Rin tuvo que cerrar la puerta de la habitación mientras se vestía, porque Sesshoumaru estaba dispuesto a volarle arriba. Tenía un vestido color marfil con unos detalles en un color un poco más oscuro, el vestido era largo hasta los tobillos y caía desde sus hombros acariciando sus curvas sugestivamente. Los tirantes se encontraban en la parte trasera del cuello. La espalda desnuda hasta mucho más de la mitad. Se había recogido el pelo a los lados, sujetándolo atrás, dejando que sus rizos cubrieran su espalda. Y tenía unas zapatillas de tacón doradas, que la dejaban a la altura de Sesshoumaru.

Al verla, Sesshoumaru no reaccionó, simplemente se embelezó con la sensual figura de su futura esposa. Se acercó y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Despampanante…**

**-Gracias…**

Era realmente difícil creer que sólo tenía 18 años cuando se vestía de esa manera o cuando hablaba. Rin era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero, Sesshoumaru decidió prever aquello y evitar incomodidades.

**-Preciosa… qué tal si en caso que te pregunten, decimos que tienes 21 años?**

**-Pero… por qué?**

**-Esta gente es… cómo te digo? Adoran el chisme. Y si se enteran de que tienes 18 años, mañana estarás en primera plana. Y es una publicidad que debemos evitar para que te puedas graduar…**

**-Te avergüenzas de mi edad…**

**-Para nada! Rin… te lo demostraré. Inuyasha y Kagome tienen 21 y 20, cierto? Hoy es la primera aparición de Kagome en sociedad después del parto. Simplemente mantente alerta a los comentarios y te darás cuenta de lo que digo.**

**-Y porqué me hiciste venir?**

**-Porque serás mi esposa. Y deben conocerte como la futura señora Youkai…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Y a Kagome no le importa lo que digan de ella?**

**-No… pero me preocupa cómo lo puedas tomar…**

**-Mi amor… le responderé con la altura de una dama…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomó su mano para llevarla a sus labios.

**-Algo más que deba saber?**

**-No…**

**-Alguna ex – novia?**

**-…No creo… no me importa… sólo me importas tú.**

Al entrar en el lugar, se encontraron con Inuyasha y Kagome. Kagome llevaba un vestido rojo con de finos tirantes, lo que más resaltaba era su gargantilla, de oro blanco con un pendiente solitario, un rubí en forma de corazón.

**-Ah! Es precioso!**

**-Gracias! Creí que te lo había mostrado… Inu me lo regaló de cumpleaños…**

**-Preciosa, vamos a saludar a los anfitriones, y luego volvemos.**

**-Está bien.**

Llegaron frente a ellos, Rin tuvo que disimular muy bien, pues sabía perfectamente quiénes eran.

**-Yarada-sama, me gustaría presentarle a mi futura esposa, Rin Ikegami…**

**-Un placer conocerlo, señor…**

Rin notó la cara de desagrado del hombre y mucho más de la mujer a su lado. Sesshoumaru se extrañó un poco, pero no dijo palabra. Al alejarse, le dijo a Rin lo orgulloso que estaba de ella por haber manejado la situación tan bien.

**-Sácame de aquí!**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Ése hombre es mi abuelo! Es el papá de mi mamá! Sácame de aquí ahora!**

**-Rin…**

**-No comprendes, Sesshoumaru, ese hombre me negó. Frente a mí! No soporto verlo!**

Aunque Rin usaba un tono de voz bajo, Sesshoumaru podía sentir lo alterada que estaba. Volvieron a verse con Inuyasha y Kagome.

**-Inuyasha, me voy. Cancela el contrato.**

**-Dime si perdiste la cabeza. Si cancelamos, las acciones bajarían.**

**-No importa. No haré negocios con ellos…**

Rin le apretó la mano a Sesshoumaru y le pidió hablar. Se apartaron un poco de todos.

**-Esto está mal… haz tu negocio…**

**-No puedo…**

**-Por qué no?**

**-Porque de crear alianza con él, sería más que obvio la infinidad de cenas a las que tendremos que ir. Y…**

**-No deshagas tu contrato por mí…**

**-Rin… **

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

**-No te preocupes… a dónde quieres ir?**

**-Ah?**

**-Bueno, pues no hemos cenado, y no nos quedaremos aquí… **

Inuyasha se acercó a ellos.

**-En realidad, debemos cancelarlo. Impusieron una cláusula matrimonial.**

**-Bueno... pues… nos vamos. Los invito a cenar.**

Después de la cena, llegaron al apartamento de Sesshoumaru. Rin estaba muy pensativa.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Está bien que cancelaras ese contrato?**

**-Sí. Sabes cuándo se incluye una cláusula matrimonial? Cuando se quiere absorber el capital de la otra empresa. Al haber matrimonio, la esposa es dueña de la mitad de los bienes, eso más lo que ya se haya invertido, le puede dar el poder sobre más del 50 de las acciones.**

**-No comprendo bien… son unos cazafortunas?**

**-Exacto. Preciosa, ellos están en la quiebra. Al comprar su empresa, sólo le iba a dar dinero suficiente para que continuaran viviendo cómodamente, renunciando a algunos lujos.**

**-La familia de mi mamá esta en quiebra?**

**-Bancarrota financiera. No tienen capital activo. Ahora mismo sus riquezas dependen de sus propiedades.**

**-Cómo les pasó eso?**

**-El esposo de una de tus tías. Tu abuelo se retiró hacen muchos años… y él quedó a administrar las empresas. Despilfarró todo el dinero en casinos desde Las Vegas hasta Mónaco.**

Sesshoumaru tomó asiento con un trago en las manos.

**-No sabías nada?**

**-No…**

Rin se sentó a su lado.

**-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?**

**-No…**

**-Entonces vamos a dormir…**

Por la impresión que se había llevado Rin, Sesshoumaru desechó toda idea de hacer el amor. Era evidente que aún estaba impactada.

**-Preciosa… perdóname por llevarte allí…**

**-No importa, mi amor…**

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y ella lo haló por un brazo con fuerza, haciéndolo quedar sobre ella. Lo besó y sonrió.

**-Sabes? Me gustó mucho cuando me presentaste…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Vamos a ponernos cómodos…**

Sesshoumaru se incorporó y Rin haló la corbata, desatándola en el proceso. Rin se puso su pijama, un juego de shorts cortos y top de tiritos, de algodón con un estampado de espirales azules y verdes.

Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla mientras se cerraba la camisa de su pijama negra de seda. Rin se acercó y detuvo sus manos aún sobre los botones.

**-Me encantas con ese pijama…**

**-Podría decir lo mismo, preciosa…**

Rin lo tentó a besarla, pero cuando él lo iba a hacer, giró y el beso quedó en su cuello.

**-Quieres jugar conmigo? Tengo algo para ti.**

**-Sí? Qué cosa?**

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama y sacó una cajita de madera de su mesa de noche. Rin esperaba paciente sentada en el centro de la misma. Sesshoumaru volteó y abrió la cajita. En el interior había varias fotos. La primera, era la de una mujer rubia, poseedora de una gran belleza. La mujer vestía un fino kimono blanco con las mangas adornadas con bordados de flores en los que resaltaban los colores lila y azul.

**-Es hermosa… es?**

**-Mi mamá…**

**-Te pareces mucho a ella… cómo se llamaba?**

**-Tsukihime…**

**-La princesa de la luna… realmente parece una princesa…**

Sesshoumaru le mostró otra foto, en esta estaba con un hombre igualmente rubio, con el pelo largo y atado en una coleta alta.

**-Tu papá… tienes tanto de los dos…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le mostró una foto de un hermoso bebé rubio, de ojos dorados y cachetes rosados. El bebé sonreía ampliamente mostrando una desdentada encía. Rin sonrió.

**-Eras todo un personaje!**

**-Cómo estás segura de que soy yo?**

**-Porque te conozco.**

Sesshoumaru le mostró otra aparentemente del mismo bebé.

**-Éste es Inuyasha!**

**-Cómo lo diferencias?**

Rin lo besó de frente, al lado de la nariz.

**-Por qué te gusta besarme ahí?**

**-Porque ahí, está tu única peca. Y la tienes en la fotografía.**

Sesshoumaru se rió a carcajadas.

**-No es una peca… es una marca de nacimiento.**

**-Igual, me encanta.**

Rin le devolvió las fotos. Sesshoumaru guardó todas, menos la de él.

**-Esa es tuya.**

**-En serio?**

**-Sí.**

**-Gracias!**

Rin lo llenó de besos.

**-Ahora prométeme algo…**

**-Lo que quieras, cariño…**

**-Cuando tengamos bebés… tienen que ser tan bellos y encantadores como su papi.**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Con la condición de que tengan tu sonrisa.**

Rin lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos mientras quedaban acostados.

…………………

Sesshoumaru despertó con el sol en su rostro y una mirada esmeralda que estudiaba sus facciones.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Te amo, Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó.

**-Yo también te amo, Rin…**

Luego de un delicioso baño juntos, emprendieron camino hacia la casa de campo y un fin de semana lleno de amor.

…………………………

**-Está comprometido en matrimonio! Quien es esa? La conoces?**

**-No seas idiota, Kagura. Es la hija de Naru…**

**-Qué!**

………………………

Rin estaba apoyada en la baranda del balcón. Sesshoumaru se acercó con una taza de chocolate caliente.

**-Aquí tienes, preciosa…**

**-Gracias, mi amor…**

Haciendo la taza a un lado, Rin se entregó a los besos de su futuro esposo. Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación.

* * *

N/A: Qué tal? dejen sus reviews, amenazas de muerte, lo que quieran. Es mi aliciente para seguir, ustedes son mis musas! 


	9. 9De Pronto Así Nació el Amor

**Este capi va dedicado a mis amiguis que leen el fic y me lloran para que lo siga. besitos, las quiero mucho!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

**De Pronto así Nació el Amor**

Sango ayudaba a la madre de Miroku con los quehaceres de la cocina. Aunque realmente no fura necesario, Sango insistió por hacer algo. Estaba picando el repollo cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya. Entonces notó la precaria situación de su mano, a punto de ser rebanada por el filoso cuchillo.

**-Kami!**

**-Creo que mejor descansas…**

**-No… tengo que hacer algo… tengo que distraerme…**

**-La feria ya llegó…**

La anciana sonrió asintiendo. En ese momento, Miroku entró en la cocina y saludó a su madre con su acostumbrado beso en la sien.

**-Hola hijo… sabías que la feria abre hoy?**

**-Sí, ya lo sé… Sango, estás ocupada?**

**-No realmente…**

**-Podrías acompañarme?**

Sango aceptó y salió al jardín con Miroku.

**-Pasa algo?**

**-La verdad es que pasan muchas cosas…**

**-Muchas cosas?**

**-Demasiadas…**

Miroku la invitó a tomar asiento en un banco bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

**-Miroku…**

**-Te quiero.**

Sango lo vio sorprendida su única reacción fue abrir la boca ante tal confesión.

**-Sé que es poco ético y nada profesional que me… pero es así…**

Miroku tomó su silencio como una negativa.

**-Sabía que me jugaba el todo por el todo… pero… al menos… el habértelo dicho me quita un peso de encima…**

Miroku cerró los ojos.

**-No sabes cómo me hubiera gustado ser el hombre que sanara tus heridas, velara tus sueños y procurara que sólo te pasaran cosas buenas… no todos los hombres somos como Kuranosuke…**

Sintió la calidez en su mejilla recorrer todo su cuerpo y hasta los confines de su cerebro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los castaños de una Sango que sonreía algo sonrojada.

**-En especial tú no eres como Kuranosuke… y por eso yo permití que sentimientos hacia ti crecieran en mí… eres un hombre maravilloso, Miroku… un hombre que cualquier mujer sería afortunada de tener… y me eliges a mí… me siento halagada y feliz… pero yo no me merezco tu cariño… tú te mereces a una mujer completa… no los retazos que quedan de mí…**

Miroku comprendió que Sango no se sabía apreciar así misma.

**-Completa o no… es a ti a quien quiero… y haré todo lo humanamente posible para que te des cuenta de que eres una mujer maravillosa. No te menosprecies porque aquél animal no te supo apreciar… vales mucho… como amiga y como mujer… lástima que no te puedo ver como amiga…**

Miroku se puso de pie.

**-Si algún día decides olvidar… ya sabes dónde encontrarme… **

Miroku apenas dio dos pasos alejándose del banco. Sabía que era estúpido enamorarse de su trabajo. Aún más de una mujer que sabía bien que no le correspondería. Pero aquella necesidad de confesarle la verdad era imperativa. Había encontrado al amor de su vida y ella no lo podía amar.

**-Miroku!**

Miroku giró sobre sus talones al escuchar su voz corroída por el llanto. Nunca tuvo como intención causarle más dolor. Al estar frente a ella, ella se lanzó a sus brazos buscando refugio en su pecho. Él simplemente cerró el abrazo y acarició su cabeza.

**-Perdóname… sólo quería decirte lo que sentía… nunca fue mi intención hacerte sufrir…**

**-Todo lo contrario… me has hecho tal vez la mujer más feliz en la faz de la tierra… **

Llevaban 2 meses compartiendo el mismo techo. De los cuales muchas noches se quedaron sólo hablando y viendo al cielo estrellado. Era imposible que no se llegaran a enamorar uno del otro. Miroku la abrazó con fuerzas y respondió al dulce beso que ella depositara en sus labios. Se separaron lo suficiente como para que el aire circulara entre ellos. Miroku la besó en la frente y acarició sus mejillas.

**-Es el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi vida…**

Sango rió sin la más mínima intensión de soltarse de aquel abrazo.

**-En este pueblo hay una leyenda…**

**-Sí?**

**-Y da la casualidad que nuestros nombres son los de la pareja… hacen 500 años una caza-demonios y un monje libidinoso, se juraron amor eterno… pero nunca consumaron ese amor, porque parte de la promesa era que se casarían una vez que vencieran a un poderoso demonio que azotaba la región… pero en aquella batalla… la cazadora perdió la vida y el monje juró permanecer célibe hasta reencontrarla en otra vida…**

**-Qué romántico!**

**-Cada año, se celebra una feria… en honor a ellos… te gustaría ir conmigo? La primera noche es hoy…**

**-Me encantaría. **

Miroku sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Sabes algo? Nada de esto estaba en planes… quería hablar contigo para decirte otra cosa.**

**-De qué hablas?**

**-De esto.**

Miroku sacó un sobre de su saco, en su interior un documento de varias páginas de grosor.

**-Qué es esto?**

**-Sólo léelo, mi diosa…**

Como encabezado se leía "Acta de Divorcio". Con sólo leerlo lo dejó caer y abrazó a Miroku con todas sus fuerzas dando pequeños brinquitos.

**-GRACIAS!**

Sango estaba tan emocionada que no sabe bien cuándo comenzó a besarlo. Sólo sabía que no conocía caricia más cálida que aquellos besos, ni abrazo más protector que el que le brindaba su salvador. Miroku supo diferenciar el primer beso que le dio, de una mujer temerosa, de estos que le regalaba ahora, llenos de libertad, de amor.

**-Yo voy a borrar de ti, ese mal sabor…**

Sango se refugió en sus brazos.

**-Realmente crees que podré ser todo lo que esperas de una mujer?**

**-Todo y más… comenzando por tus dulces besos… son mucho mejores de lo que jamás me imaginé…**

Sango sonrió.

**-Siempre sabes qué decir?**

**-No siempre… pero me alegra haberte dicho la verdad…**

**-Yo también…**

Miroku sonrió.

**-Mejor vamos a comer.**

**-Hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer… Kami, nunca me imaginé libre. Soy libre!**

Se volvieron a sentar en el banco. Aún abrazados.

**-Qué tienes que hacer?**

**-Lo primero sería buscar trabajo… un lugar para vivir… volver a la universidad… son tantas cosas!**

**-Qué estudiabas? Te puedo ayudar a conseguir trabajo… tengo muchos contactos…**

**-Apenas comencé la carrera la tuve que dejar… no podía ir todos los días con la cara marcada…**

Miroku le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Sango, sonrojada le confesó que quería estudiar psicología. Miroku sonrió.

**-Aún puedes hacerlo. Y serás la mejor.**

Sango sonrió.

**-No sabes cuánto quisiera… pero dónde voy a vivir? No puedo… tengo que trabajar…**

**-Puedes vivir conmigo.**

**-Pero…**

**-Como roommates… tengo más habitaciones en mi departamento… claro que continuarás con tu terapia…**

**-Pero…**

**-Sango… sé bien que ni hoy ni mañana me responderás como mujer… ni es lo que busco… quiero que te des cuenta de que eres una mujer maravillosa, capaz de amar y ser amada… que vale mucho, en especial para mí… y si estudiar psicología es tu sueño, lo harás…**

Sango lo abrazó con fuerzas mientras le llenaba las mejillas de besos.

**-Dónde has estado toda mi vida!**

**-Esperándote en la esquina equivocada…**

Rieron.

**XXX**

Sesshoumaru terminó de anotar unos ejercicios en la pizarra y tomó asiento. Mientras los alumnos estaban concentrados, le mando un mensaje a Rin al celular pidiéndole que se disculpe para no quedarse esa tarde a ayudarlo y que fuera a su apartamento. Al recibir el mensaje, Rin se sonrojó y levantó la mano.

**-Ikegami.**

**-Sensee, no me puedo quedar esta tarde…**

**-Porqué?**

**-Surgió algo de improviso.**

**-Está bien. Y para la próxima, si tendrá el celular encendido, póngalo en silencio. Distrae a los demás.**

**-Sí, sensee.**

Rin frunció el ceño y volvió a sus ejercicios.

**-"Se equivocó si cree que haremos el amor después de hablarme así. Acaso está loco?"**

Al terminar la clase, Rin recogió sus libros y se marchó junto con los demás estudiantes. Cuando llegó al apartamento, se encontró con Sesshoumaru sentado en el sillón con un enorme ramo de rosas en las manos.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Estoy molesta contigo. Para qué me hiciste venir?**

**-Rin…**

**-No, dime… porqué me hablas mal en clases? Quien te oye cree que me odias!**

**-No digas eso, amor…**

**-Pues es lo que parece. Me hablas mal, me pones en ridículo…**

Sesshoumaru hizo las flores a un lado y se puso de pie, la abrazó. Y aunque ella trató de soltarse de su abrazo, no pudo. Él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Perdóname. No era mi intención. Simplemente trato de comportarme como si fueras un estudiante más.**

**-Para qué me mandaste el mensaje?**

**-Porque es más efectivo así. Para no levantar sospechas…**

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro por su barbilla y la hizo verlo a los ojos.

**-Amor…**

**-Parece que no me quieres…**

**-Eso es imposible, si te amo…**

**-Pero eres malo conmigo…**

**-Perdóname, cariño…**

La besó con dulzura en los labios y continuó buscando sus ojos, que parecían huirle.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Rayos, Sesshoumaru! Te aprovechas de mí!**

**-Cómo es posible tal cosa?**

**-Sabes que no puedo mantenerme enojada contigo…**

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó.

**-Entonces? Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?**

**-Para eso me pediste que viniera? Para hacer el amor?**

**-Una semana sin ti es mucho tiempo, preciosa… pero si no quieres, está bien… además, quería darte esto…**

Le mostró un sobre con un sello de una compañía de revelados fotográficos.

**-Qué es?**

**-Del fin de semana en el campo…**

**-Sessh…**

Estaban viendo las fotografías abrazados y reían al recordar cómo las habían tomado. Había una donde Sesshoumaru estaba serio, Rin la apartó.

**-Esta me gusta.**

**-Te gusta?**

**-Sí… te ves tan lindo… tan… sexy…**

**-Recuerdas por qué estaba así?**

**-La verdad no.**

**-Porque te pedí un beso y no me lo diste.**

**-Ah! Sí! Nos encontramos con esa ex – novia tuya…**

**-Rin!**

**-Qué? Acaso no tengo derecho a estar celosa si una loca se te tira encima? Ya recuerdo por qué no te quise dar el beso. Por que ella casi te besa.**

**-No entiendo porqué te pones celosa si sabes que te amo…**

**-De verdad?**

**-Me voy a casar contigo, preciosa…**

**-Es que eres tan guapo y tan sexy… tengo que estar atenta, no vaya a gustarte otra…**

Sesshoumaru se echó una risa ronca mientras la abrazaba y la besaba en la mejilla.

**-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Ya tengo a quien quiero… te tengo a ti…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Rompió el beso y él se acomodó en su regazo.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Sí?**

**-Tengo hambre…**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Qué quieres comer?**

**-Qué tienes?**

**-Tengo… de todo… pero hay que cocinar. Ah! Tengo unas frutas. Las compré para ti.**

**-Sí! Las quiero!**

**-Tiene que ser ahora? No me quiero mover.**

**-Anda, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru se incorporó y la besó antes de irse a la cocina.

**-Me daré un baño en lo que las preparas.**

**-Está bien.**

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación con un tazón de frutas cortadas en el momento en que Rin salía del baño usando la camisa del pijama de seda negro.

**-Verdad que no te importa, mi amor?**

**-Para nada, preciosa…**

Rin se acercó y lo besó. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a comer. Sesshoumaru volvió a acomodarse en su regazo.

**-No quieres?**

**-Sabes que no soy muy afín con eso…**

**-Pero si vas a ser mi esposo, deberías, porque yo no viviré de ramen.**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Claro que no, preciosa. Además tu comida es deliciosa.**

**-Toma, prueba…**

**-No…**

**-Haremos algo. Un trozo por un beso.**

**-Pero si ninguna de esas frutas me gustan. Apenas las fresas y no de esa manera.**

**-Ya verás que sí te gusta…**

Rin le acercó un trozo de fruta a la boca. Sesshoumaru accedió a comérselo manteniendo un rostro impávido.

**-Qué tal?**

**-No me gusta.**

Rin rió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

**-Y ahora?**

**-Me gusta un poco.**

Ambos rieron. Una vez que se terminaron las frutas, Rin hizo el tazón a un lado.

**-Ves? Creo que hasta comiste más que yo.**

**-Pero tengo hambre…**

Sesshoumaru rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la besó en el vientre.

**-Sessh…**

Apoyado en sus rodillas, la haló por la cintura y ella quedó debajo de él. La besó apasionadamente mientras se deshacía de los botones del pijama. Se deleitó con sus senos mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su pelo. Él continuó su camino a través de su vientre y hasta su sexo, donde con una caricia firme, separó sus piernas.

**-Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru la besó, Rin sólo pudo arquear su espalda como respuesta a las caricias que Sesshoumaru le brindaba. Sintió su lengua dentro de ella y eso la hizo gemir llena de placer.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Él simplemente se dedicó a darle placer con sus labios como ella lo hiciera con él. Quería llevarla al clímax de esa manera. Le gustaba su sabor y se mostraba renuente a abandonarlo. Con ambas piernas sobre sus hombros se aseguraba de que ella no cerrara las piernas, reacción que él conocía muy bien tenía cuando experimentaba placeres extremos. Debido a la presión que ejercía sobre su cabeza, deslizó sus manos para mantenerlas separadas. Ella se aferraba a todo lo que encontraba incapaz de controlar sus gritos y gemidos.

**-Seh… **

Tenía la respiración agitada y sentía un ardor en su interior que clamaba por Sesshoumaru. No encontraba forma de zafarse, no podía pensar, sólo sabía que lo necesitaba dentro de ella. Se le nublaba la vista, sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse y por más que lo llamaba él no desistía de su juego. Hasta que finalmente quedó cegada y sólo pudo escucharse a sí misma soltar un grito extasiado de placer y llamarlo por su nombre. Sintió algo caliente emanar de su cuerpo mientras cada músculo se relajaba nuevamente.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la espalda y ella se refugió en su pecho, incapaz de abrir los ojos. Cuando finalmente volvió a tener control sobre su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un Sesshoumaru sonriente que la besó apasionadamente.

**-Eres increíble, preciosa…**

**-Te quiero dentro de mí…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y movió la mano que mantenía sobre su trasero hasta su intimidad, la sintió caliente y húmeda.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Escucharla llamarlo en ese tono, completamente poseída por el deseo, fue todo lo que Sesshoumaru necesitó para darle rienda suelta a toda su pasión. Deslizó su mano entre sus muslos y levantó su pierna y la penetró en esa posición, haciendo que ella emitiera gemidos de placer con cada movimiento de sus caderas.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, haciéndola girar y quedando sus piernas sobre sus hombros, disfrutaba el ver a Rin enloquecida por el pacer. Tratando de controlar sus gemidos para respirar. La sentía apretarlo y sabía que estaba cerca.

**-Rin…**

**-Seh… Ah!**

Sesshoumaru no supo porqué exactamente, pero no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, la penetraba con fuerza y rápido, cada vez los intervalos eran más cortos hasta que finalmente sus cuerpos temblaron a la vez, cediendo al pacer, un grito al unísono. Con cuidado, Sesshoumaru se apartó, acomodándose a su lado, la besó apasionadamente, para luego descansar en su pecho, exhausto. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

**-Te amo…**

Sesshoumaru escuchaba su corazón apresurado y sonrió mientras besaba su pecho. La rodeó con sus brazos y giró quedando él abajo. Notó que Rin se estaba quedando dormida.

**-Tienes sueño, preciosa?**

**-Jeje… estoy algo cansada…**

Sonrió y la besó con ternura.

**-Descansa, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la cubrió con las sábanas y la vio sonreír entre sueños. Poco a poco, su cuerpo fue cediendo al cansancio. Rin despertó al escuchar el sonido de su celular, se apresuró a contestar sospechando de quién se podía tratar. Al ver el número, el corazón se le aceleró.

**-Papá…**

**-Rin… dónde estás? Son las 8 de la noche…**

**-Estoy con Sesshoumaru, me invitó a cenar…**

**-Sí?**

**-Sí… estamos en su auto…**

**-Está bien… recuerda que mañana tienes clases.**

**-Sí, papá… llegaré temprano…**

Rin cortó la llamada y Sesshoumaru estalló en risas. Rin lo golpeó ligeramente en el pecho con el puño.

**-No te rías! No sabes lo difícil que es mentirle a mi papá!**

**-Perdóname, preciosa… **

Sesshoumaru la besó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

**-Sessh!**

**-Qué pasa, preciosa? Sabes si sigues haciendo eso, no respondo de mi parte…**

Rin lo acariciaba comprobando que estaba completamente excitado.

**-Es que acaso no te cansas?**

**-Preciosa… el día que me canse de tu cuerpo… será el día de mi muerte…**

Rin continuó acariciándolo. Sesshoumaru sintió que la sangre se agolpaba bajo su cintura.

**-Rin… no hagas eso!**

**-Pero mi amor… no te dolerá?**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-A donde me llevaste, es seguro…**

Rin se deslizó por debajo de las sábanas y lo llenó de besos.

**-Oh! Rin!**

Sesshoumaru se incorporó y la besó. La abrazó y la colocó debajo de él mientras separaba sus piernas. Acarició su sexo y la encontró esperando por él.

**XXX**

Sesshoumaru estaba parqueado en la puerta de la casa de Rin. Se besaban apasionadamente.

**-Hasta mañana, mi amor…**

**-Hasta mañana, cariño…**

Volvieron a entregarse a un apasionado beso. Con tortuosa lentitud se separaron y Rin bajó del auto.

**XXX**

Sango y Miroku se dirigían a la feria. Como estaba apenas a unas cuadras de la casa y la noche era tan bonita, decidieron irse caminando. En algún punto en el camino, se tomaron de la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos. Al darse cuenta, luego de un buen trecho recorrido, cruzaron miradas y sonrieron, aún más al notar que sus acciones eran similares. Miroku tenía unas ansias locas por besarla, y había visto el lugar perfecto para hacerlo. Pero temía que llevarla a aquel rincón oscuro detonara algún mal recuerdo en ella. Ciertamente se sorprendió al sentir sus cálidos labios en su mejilla. Parecían una pareja de chiquillos enamorados.

Una vez en la feria, Miroku apretó el agarre de la mano de Sango. Caminaron disfrutando de las luces y los vistosos colores que ofrecía cada punto de venta.

**-Quieres algo de tomar?**

**-No… estoy bien…**

**-Sango…**

**-Está bien, soda…**

Miroku sonrió y pidió las sodas y algo para comer. El vendedor pudo ver cómo aquellas almas se complementaban.

**-Estoy seguro de que serán muy felices juntos…**

Fue todo lo que dijo el hombre como despedida. Tanto Sango como Miroku sólo sonrieron mientras se alejaban del lugar. Luego de un rato más, Miroku la guió a un lugar un tanto apartado, notó la aprehensión de su parte con respecto al solitario lugar.

**-Q-qué hacemos aquí?**

Su voz denotaba su nerviosismo. Miroku la tomó de las manos para calmarla.

**-Tranquila, mi diosa… sólo quiero un beso…**

Dijo esto mientras acariciaba sus mejillas que pudo adivinar calientes. Miroku sonrió y la besó tiernamente.

**-Aún no comprendes, mi reina, que yo nunca te haré daño… Eres todo para mí…**

Tanto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que Sango se sintió realmente querida, apreciada, amada. Tanto deseaba escuchar esas palabras. Pero de igual manera guardaba su temor, cada palabra y caricia de Miroku replegaban esos temores a un rincón lejano, pero de igual manera había sufrido demasiado por tanto tiempo.

El ver su apoyo incondicional, sin presionarla, simplemente comprender su situación y sólo sonreírle cuando ella necesitaba que lo hiciera, hacía que su corazón se acelerara y comenzara la loca carrera dándole imágenes de un futuro, remendando sus heridas. Se entregó a sus brazos y a un nuevo beso, esta vez sin restricciones, recordándose que él le había dado el mejor regalo de toda su vida. Su libertad.

**XXX**

N/A: Qué tal?

Gracias a Ceci, Lou, Eli que son quienes me ayudan a orientar las ideas, sino, todas me querrian matar!

A Esme, Usagi223, Fabisa, HawkAngel XD, FENIXGIRL, Utena-chan, Linli-chan, Elen-ses, Kagi35, Mina Kali, Lig, Mapen, Lady Sesshoumaru, Darwishsessho, syren888……. Si me falta alguien, me pude matar!

Les recomiendo que consigan la canción **"Déjate Querer" de Carlos Ponce**, ya que será la protagonista del próximo cap.

Besitos a todas, dejen sus reviews por fis!

Mizuho


	10. Déjate Querer

**La canción de este capi se llama "Déjate Querer" de Carlos Ponce.**

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS!**

……………………………

**Capítulo 10**

**Déjate Querer**

Luego de resolver varios asuntos inconclusos, Miroku y Sango pudieron volver a la ciudad. Kuranosuke tenía una orden de restricción tanto con ellos, como con Kohaku y su familia.

Sango respiraba una paz que nunca creyó poder conseguir. Miroku habilitó una habitación que tenía como biblioteca, sacando todos sus libros y convirtiéndola en una acogedora habitación.

_**Te robaron tu alegría,**_

_**Tu sonrisa, tu calor;**_

_**Te robaron tu confianza,**_

_**Tu sentido del humor,**_

_**Tu cariño, tu autoestima,**_

_**Tu ternura, tu carisma**_

_**Todo aquello que una vez me enloqueció**_

Miroku sentía que cada día se enamoraba de aquella hermosa mujer. Y estaba decidido a borrar esa tristeza que se escondía en su mirada y tras su melancólica sonrisa. Llegó al apartamento apresurado pues se había retasado en una reunión. Tenía una bolsa con comida. Sango salió de su habitación a su encuentro y lo recibió con un apasionado beso.

**-Hola…**

**-Hola, mi diosa… discúlpame por llegar tarde… traje la cena…**

**-Yo cociné… pero si no quieres está bien…**

Sango tomó la bolsa de comida y se dirigió a la cocina. Miroku sonrió negando con la cabeza. La vio sacar los empaques. Se acercó a ella en silencio y la abrazó por la espalda. Sintió cómo se tensaba al sentirlo, pero luego se relajó cuando él la besó en la mejilla.

**-Quién dijo que no quiero probar tu comida?**

**-Pero es que…**

**-No sabía que cocinarías. Guarda eso en la nevera, servirá para después…**

Miroku deslizó sus manos desde sus hombros, por todo lo largo de sus brazos y hasta sus manos y las besó.

**-Qué delicias preparaste?**

Sango sonrió sonrojada y lo besó en la mejilla mientras guardaba la comida en el refrigerador.

_**Y ahora cargo el pecado**_

_**De quien hirió tu pasado,**_

_**De quien robó de tus ojos**_

_**Ese brillo de ilusión**_

Sango le sirvió la comida aunque él insistía en servirse él mismo. Una vez que probó la comida, frunció el ceño. Sango tomó aquello como que no le gustó la comida, de la nada salieron lágrimas que empaparon sus mejillas. Miroku la vio atónito y se apresuró a tragar.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-No te gustó… nada de lo que hago está bien…**

**-Pero mi reina, quién te dijo que no me gustó? Está delicioso… pero sí me quemé porque está muy caliente…**

Miroku se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, como reflejo, ella se cubrió la cabeza. Miroku se quedó allí atónito. Se arrodilló frente a ella intentando verle el rostro.

**-Sango… mírame… Sango… me haces daño… cada vez que reaccionas como si te fuera a golpear, me hieres…**

**-Perdón!**

Sango abrió sus brazos y se dejó caer sobre él derramando sus lágrimas en su hombro. Miroku la abrazó acariciando su cabeza con su acostumbrada dulzura.

**-Mi querida Sango, cuánto daño te han hecho!**

Miroku sabía muy bien que Sango era una mujer de carácter fuerte. Pero a la vez podía ser la más dulce de las mujeres. Una vez que logró calmar su llanto, la besó en la mejilla.

**-Que no te quepa ninguna duda. Esta comida está riquísima. Tanto, que si estás de acuerdo, no compraré más comidas pre-cocinadas…**

Sango sonrió mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. Miroku la besó en la frente.

**-Ahora, si me disculpas, mi bella diosa… voy a degustar de tú comida, porque de verdad tengo hambre y nunca había probado algo tan delicioso. **

Las palabras y acciones de Miroku marcaban una gran diferencia en Sango y la lograban sacar de la más profunda de sus depresiones. Hacerla sonreír y por un segundo olvidar todos sus años de sufrimiento. Al terminar la cena, Sango insistió en lavar los platos, perdiendo aquella batalla, Miroku se quedó en la cocina haciéndole compañía.

**-Es una forma de pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí…**

**-No tienes que pagarme nada, tus besos son el mejor pago que puedo tener… Estaré en el balcón.**

Cuando Sango terminó, fue al balcón. Se abrazó a sí misma para mantener su calor. Miroku estaba recostado en un sillón.

**-No tienes frío?**

**-Un poco…**

Miroku entró y se sentaron en la sala. Él se acomodó en su regazo, abrazándola por la cintura. Ella pasó sus dedos entre su cabello.

**-Tengo tantas cosas por las que agradecerte, Miroku…**

**-No tienes que agradecerme nada…**

Miroku tomó sus manos y las besó. Ella se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con dulzura. Pero aquel tierno beso fue profundizándose y le fueron añadiendo caricias. Pronto sus cuerpos se movieron buscando la comodidad, y Miroku estuvo sobre ella. Entonces el oxígeno fue necesario. Sango lo sentía presionando contra ella su virilidad sus movimientos eran lentos, pero adivinó que así era como él hacía el amor. Rompieron el beso con la respiración alterada. Miroku sonrió al verla sonrojada y acarició sus mejillas. Entonces recordó su situación y retrocedió, sentándose a su lado.

**-Miroku…**

**-No estás lista… aún no, mi diosa…**

Miroku la besó en la mejilla. Había tanto temor en su mirada que tal vez hacerle el amor esa misma noche sería un gran error.

**-Pero tú estás…**

**-Sabré esperar por ti. Tienes un cuerpo delicioso y apenas puedo esperar a probarlo. Pero sabré hacerlo.**

Miroku la besó nuevamente.

**-Quiero amarte cuando tus recuerdos no te aten, cuando tu pasado no te persiga y cuando no temas a mis acciones. Quiero amarte con libertad, como te mereces…**

Sango nunca creyó que ningún hombre la comprendería tanto como él lo hacía. Lo abrazó con fuerza, incapaz aún de expresar aquél sentimiento que le quemaba la piel, que desbordaba su corazón y corría por sus venas. Pero que él le demostraba cada vez que le hablaba, que la tocaba, la besaba.

Se quedaron abrazados, Sango buscando refugio en su pecho y Miroku brindándole calor con sus brazos.

_**Déjate querer**_

_**Déjate adorar**_

_**Yo voy a borrar de ti**_

_**Ese mal sabor**_

Sango despertó sin poder creer dónde había pasado la noche. Aún no abría los ojos y sólo escuchaba el calmado ritmo de su corazón. Se aferró un poco más a él, queriendo fundirse en su pecho.

**-Te dice algo interesante, mi reina?**

Sango abrió los ojos y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los cálidos ojos celestes de su galante novio.

**-Buenos días, mi bella Sango…**

Sango se sonrojó y musitó un buenos días mientras se incorporaba. Miroku la besó en la mejilla.

**-Confío en que dormiste bien…**

Sango asintió.

**-Sin pesadillas en toda la noche…**

Sango asintió sonrojada. Miroku no pudo evitar sonreír con un dejo de malicia.

**-Parece que encontramos la cura a una de tus afecciones, no crees?**

Miroku volvió a besarla sabiendo que ella no vocalizaría respuesta alguna.

**-Para mí, fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Y espero que se repita…**

Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación recordando que tenía una junta a las 8am. Sango simplemente sintió que su corazón iba a estallar si seguía en aquella carrera, desbocado.

_**Y al amanecer,**_

_**Vuelve a despertar**_

_**Que no quede rastro en ti**_

_**De ese mal sabor**_

Miroku salió de su habitación ya vestido y listo para irse a su oficina. Siguió el dulce aroma que lo hipnotizaba y descubrió a Sango en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Se acercó para abrazarla y notó su pelo mojado. Igualmente la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Huele delicioso, cariño…**

_**Te robaron tu nostalgia,**_

_**Tus recuerdos, tu querer,**_

_**Te robaron tu inocencia,**_

_**Y tú esencia de mujer;**_

_**Tu tranquilidad, tu calma,**_

_**La pureza de tu alma**_

_**Todo aquello que una vez me enloqueció**_

Sango soltó la espátula de repente y se soltó del abrazo de Miroku.

**-N-no me digas así…**

**-Que no te diga cómo?**

**-C-cariño…**

**-Mi reina…no importa…**

**-Sólo no me llames así…**

Miroku la supo al borde de las lágrimas y la abrazó con fuerza. Le llenó la cabeza de besitos.

**-Olvida qué hablé, mi amor…**

Sango lo vio con los ojos desorbitados. Miroku sonrió y la besó.

**-Así es… yo te amo…**

Sango se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente y luego le daba pequeños besitos por todas partes. Mientras susurraba que ella también lo amaba. Miroku la detuvo al sentir sus mejillas frías y entonces su sonrisa se borró.

**-Qué pasa? Porqué lloras?**

**-Tengo miedo…**

Miroku negó con la cabeza mientras la besaba con ternura.

**-Porqué me temes?**

**-No es a ti… **

Miroku volvió a abrazarla. Después de desayunar, se despidió con un apasionado beso y recordándole que ese día tenía cita con la doctora.

Se pasó todo el día vagando en su mente. Llegó a la casa y esta vez Sango no lo saludó. Luego de ponerse más cómodo se concentró en calcular cuánto tiempo le faltaba para llegar a la casa.

_**Y ahora cargo el pecado**_

_**De quien hirió tu pasado,**_

_**De quien robó de tus ojos**_

_**Ese brillo de ilusión**_

De pronto un intenso aroma a rosas lo distrajo. Al levantar la vista, la figura de una hermosa mujer cubierta por una yukata negra, de pelo largo y castaño se acercó a él. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o hablar, se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras lo besaba apasionadamente y removía su camisa. Al saber su pecho desnudo y sentir sus finas y suaves manos vagando sobre su piel, tomó sus manos y las besó. Luego la vio a los ojos.

Había un brillo irreconocible, sin dudas, sin temor, sólo amor y deseo. Que desbordaba por aquellos ojos castaños y sus labios rojos y tibios.

**-Sango…**

**-A lo único a lo que no debo temerle, es a tu amor…**

Miroku sonrió mientras Sango volvía a besarlo. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Acarició su cuerpo por encima de la seda negra que cubría su cuerpo.

**-Espero que no te importe…**

**-Te la regalo…**

Deshizo el nudo de la yukata y se regocijó en la visión de su cuerpo desnudo.

**-Eres hermosa, mi amor…**

Sango sonrió sonrojada. Miroku se acercó para besarla con sus manos aún fijas en sus caderas.

**-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado…**

**-Sólo te voy a hacer el amor…**

Miroku sonrió y Sango reconoció aquel brillo y tono malicioso en sus ojos juntos con una chispa de picardía. Él la besó apasionadamente, desvió sus besos por todo su cuerpo. Se concentró en sus senos mientras que con la otra mano se desvió a su sexo. Sentía las manos de Sango asiendo y soltando su cabellera y más de una vez lo aruñó en el cuello. Se detuvo cuando ella lo llamó extasiada de placer.

**-Miroh-ku-u!**

**-Pasa algo, mi diosa?**

**-El resto de mí te necesita…**

Miroku rió divertido y volvió a besarla, entonces sintió sus manos removiendo su pantalón. La ayudó y una vez lejos de ellos y sin dejar de besarse, Sango lo acarició y perdió la concentración en aquel beso al sentir que Miroku no tenía fin aparente. Miroku volvió a acariciar todo su cuerpo. Y entonces Sango pudo apreciar visualmente a su anatómicamente correcto novio.

**-Pasa algo, amor?**

Sango regresó de su nebulosa, no era necesario imaginarse haciendo el amor con él, ya lo estaba haciendo. Sonrió y lo besó mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

**-No pasa nada, mi amor…**

Miroku sonrió y la besó nuevamente. Acarició su sexo con la punta. Sango sentía que se volvía loca con aquella deliciosa tortura anticipando cada vez más cómo sería tenerlo dentro.

**-MIROKUU!**

Miroku rió y separó sus piernas un poco más para luego penetrarla con suavidad. Ella se aferró a su espalda. Miroku realmente era un gran hombre y esa descripción abarcaba tanto su alma como su cuerpo.

_**Déjate querer**_

_**Déjate adorar**_

_**Yo voy a borrar de ti**_

_**Ese mal sabor**_

Sango se sintió morir más de una vez a manos de su amado. Olvidando de una vez por todas, su atormentado pasado y sabiendo que nadie nunca la amaría como la amaba Miroku, y dudaba mucho poder amar a alguien de la misma manera. Reconociendo esa misma mañana que ni siquiera a su ex – esposo lo pudo amar con tanta intensidad.

**-Mirh… Mih… MIROKU!**

**-AAH! SANGO!**

Miroku sentía que lo partiría como a una ramita seca cuando lo apretó tanto en su interior como con sus piernas y brazos que lo rodeaban. Colapsó exhausto sobre ella.

**-Te- te amo, Sango…**

**-Yh…yo a ti…**

Sonrieron, en su estado no podían respirar, mucho menos hablar. Miroku la cubrió con las sábanas y la llenó de besos mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho. La vio bostezar varias veces.

**-Tienes sueño?**

**-Un poco…**

**-Descansa, mi Venus…**

Sango sonrió y lo besó antes de quedar rendida sobre sus amplios pectorales.

_**Y al amanecer,**_

_**Vuelve a despertar**_

_**Que no quede rastro en ti**_

_**De ese mal sabor**_

Sango despertó con su rostro irradiando felicidad. Miroku la saludó con un apasionado beso de buenos días.

**-Buenos días, mi amada Sango…**

**-Buenos días, mi amor…**

Sango levantó su mano para remover unos mechones de pelo negro que tapaban aquellos zafiros que la devoraban con su mirada. Pero se quedó contemplando su mano y el extraño objeto que creía no ser de su pertenencia. Miroku sonrió.

**-Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo, si aceptarías ser mi esposa…**

**-Mir…**

**-Eso es sí? O no?**

**-Sí!**

Sango lo abrazó mientras lo llenaba de besos para luego entregarse esta vez, a su futuro esposo, segura de que esta vez seria completamente feliz.

………………………

**NO SE PIERDA PRÓXIMAMENTE EL GRAN FINAL DE **

**ONEGAI TEACHER!**

**N/A: Gracias a Ceci, que nunca se calla! XP, Esme, Elen, Saya, ayane, syren888, hawkangel, mina kali, fenixgril, fabisa, kagi35, lig, darkwishsessho, usagui223………………. Uuf! Cuantas!**

**En serio, se acabará más rápido que La Bella y La Bestia.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	11. La Fiesta

**Capítulo 11**

**La Fiesta **

Rin aceptó la invitación de un muchacho al baile y eso le revolvió el estómago a Sesshoumaru. La discusión fue tal que tenían dos días sin hablarse. Ni una palabra hasta el cruce de esa misma tarde. Rin quería que se disculpara, y él con su orgullo, no lo haría. Rin bailaba con su acompañante mientras pensaba en Sesshoumaru.

**-"Baka!"**

Mientras, Sesshoumaru se sentía carcomido por los celos en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Para Rin, las cosas se comenzaron a complicar cuando su acompañante trató de besarla, ella logró girar el rostro a tiempo y el beso quedó en su mejilla.

**-Rin…**

**-Te dije que nada pasaría. Por qué insistes?**

Rin se sintió tan incómoda que salió del lugar. Necesitaba aire fresco. Sonrió al ver a Shippo tomando de la mano a la muchacha que le había confesado que estaba enamorada de él. Se acercaron a ella con una sonrisa.

**-Rin…**

**-Hola!**

Luego de hablar con ellos, los vio entrar y llamó un taxi. Primero dio la dirección de su casa, pero luego, observando su mano, le dijo la dirección de Sesshoumaru. Al llegar, hizo uso de su llave. Sesshoumaru no se imaginó que fuera Rin y sacó su arma. Salió de la habitación con ella cargada. Al verse con el arma apuntando a su cabeza, Rin se paralizó mientras su sangre abandonaba su rostro dándole una impresión fantasmagórica. Al instante en que Sesshoumaru la reconoció, bajó el arma.

**-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso… estás bien?**

Rin no habló. Sesshoumaru guardó el arma y la abrazó.

**-C-creo que mejor me voy…**

**-No… amor… perdóname… por esto… por mis celos… lo siento tanto, mi vida… Rin, preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru levantó su rostro pálido y sus ojos llorosos. La besó en la frente.

**-Perdóname…**

La guió a la cocina y le dio un poco de agua. Mientras ella se la tomaba, admiró su vestido y su figura.

**-En verdad luces más hermosa que de costumbre…**

Rin sonrió y esto le indicó a Sesshoumaru que ya estaba bien. Se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro.

**-Me perdonas? Por haberme portado como un imbécil y por esto?**

Rin asintió y se dejó abrazar. Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

Rin lo besó en el pecho desnudo, justo entre sus anchos pectorales. Sesshoumaru sonrió, levantó su rostro y la besó con ternura. Rin sonrió y acarició su pecho y hombros.

**-Sabes? Pensaba darte una sorpresa… pero Kami! Casi me matas del susto…**

**-No recordaba que te di las llaves… Ponte de pie… Quiero verte…**

Rin sonrió y se puso de pie, modelándole su vestido color champán.

**-Simplemente hermosa… pero… es muy temprano… porqué te fuiste de la fiesta?**

**-Quiero estar contigo.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acercó para besarla, aprisionó su rostro entre sus manos.

**-Sessh…**

**-Sí?**

**-Dónde está mi anillo?**

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y fueron a la habitación. Rin se quedó sentada sobre la cama y Sesshoumaru tomó el anillo de compromiso.

**-Ya no te lo quitarás?**

**-Nunca más, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru se acomodó frente a ella y le puso el anillo mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Poco a poco se fue deshaciendo de su vestido y ella sonrió al ver su pantalón largo de seda negro, que no escondía ningún secreto. Alargó sus dedos para aprisionarlo, pero él se alejó.

**-No… quiero hacerte el amor…**

**-En eso estamos de acuerdo…**

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió. Una vez que Rin estuvo completamente desnuda, la contempló mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre ella.

**-Eres hermosa, mi amor…**

La besó para luego desviar sus besos hacia sus senos y continuar su camino hasta su sexo. Al sentir los labios de Sesshoumaru sobre ella, Rin arqueó la espalda ahogando un gemido. Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Se concentraron en hacer el amor, con amor. Dejando los impulsos y arranques pasionales a un lado. Esta noche sería sólo para amar. De una manera lenta que consumía sus cuerpos con cada movimiento, con besos eternos y caricias de fuego. Donde la intensidad de cada beso, caricia o penetración, dejaba a un lado cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Rin despertó sintiendo una caricia en su pecho que le robaba el aliento. Bajo las sábanas, la rubia melena ocultaba el rostro que le causaba tanto placer. Le dio de toquecitos en la cabeza para que supiera que está despierta.

**-Sessh…**

**-Mm…**

**-Qué haces?**

Como respuesta, Sesshoumaru apretó su pezón entre sus labios haciéndola gritar. Una mano acariciaba su otro seno y la otra se fue deslizando hasta su entrepierna. Antes de notarlo, sintió los dedos de su novio dentro de ella.

**-Seh…**

Sintiendo cómo se estremecía en su interior y aprisionaba sus dedos, se acomodó sobre ella y la besó como saludo.

**-Mi amor…**

Rin reconoció la dulce tortura de rozar sus sexos. Y aún sabía los dedos de Sesshoumaru dentro suyo. Sintió la punta de su miembro empujando a su interior.

**-No! Así no!**

**-Rin…**

**-Saca los dedos… **

**-Vamos a intentarlo…**

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru volvió a empujar y Rin soltó un grito.

**-Me lastimas!**

Sesshoumaru se detuvo. La besó con ternura mientras se arrepentía al ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

**-Perdóname…**

**-Es que eres muy grande, amor…**

Aquello elevó el ego de Sesshoumaru por las nubes. Rin lo besó mientras acariciaba su pecho y bajó hasta su hombría.

**-Sessh… hazme el amor...**

………………………

Rin despertó rodeada por los brazos de Sesshoumaru y de inmediato notó la claridad del día. Se sentó en la cama de golpe.

**-Sessh!**

**-Qué! Qué pasa! **

**-Mira la hora! Me van a matar!**

**-Rin, cálmate!**

**-Sesshoumaru, amanecí contigo…**

Rin logro calmarse. Sesshoumaru le daba tiernos besitos por todas partes.

**-Preciosa… ya estás calmada?**

**-Sí…**

**-Vamos a darnos un baño y después iremos a tu casa.**

**-Vas a ir a mi casa?**

**-Hay algo malo en ello?**

**-Salvo que mi papá quiera decapitarte… no…**

Sesshoumaru rió y logró calmarla por completo.

**-El daño está hecho. 5 minutos más no cambiarán nada.**

Durante el baño fue toda una sesión de besos y caricias. Rin disfrutaba de aquella oportunidad donde acariciaba todo su cuerpo. Luego fue su turno y Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo con ella. Se vistió con una ropa que había olvidado la última vez.

Estaban frente a la casa de Rin. No había otra explicación que dar. Pasaron la noche juntos. La verdad es que Rin no quería mentirles más. En especial a su padre. Usó sus llaves y se encontró con Naru y Keitaro completamente preocupados.

**-Rin! Dónde estabas?**

Naru se apresuró a acercarse. Sesshoumaru permanecía inmóvil detrás de Rin.

**-Mamá, papá, perdónenme… pero es que ya no quise seguir peleando y fui a su casa…**

**-Entonces no estabas en la fiesta?**

**-Me fui cerca de las 12…**

Naru la abrazó con fuerza dando gracias.

**-Qué paso?**

**-Hubo una pelea… y disparos… hay muchos heridos y tres… dos desaparecidos, tú eras una.**

Keitaro tomó el teléfono y llamó a la policía para dar parte de que Rin ya había aparecido.

**-Y porqué no me llamaron al celular?**

**-Lo hicimos… y no contestaste…**

Rin buscó su celular y notó que ni siquiera encendía.

**-Parece que se quedó sin baterías… perdónenme… **

Keitaro se acercó a ella luego de terminar la llamada, y la besó en la frente.

**-Lo único que me importa ahora es saber que estás bien…**

**-Sí lo estoy…**

**-No vas a castigarme?**

**-Debería… pero al irte, te salvaste… debería por no llamarnos… sabes algo? Esta va por la casa. Sólo me importa saber que estás bien.**

**-Desayunaron?**

Rin negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su madre.

**-Pónganse cómodos, prepararé desayuno para todos. Sesshoumaru…**

Rin le rogó con la mirada que se quedara y él asintió. Rin quiso ayudarla en la cocina, pero Naru la echó diciendo que Keitaro la ayudaría. Estaba sentada en la terraza con Sesshoumaru.

**-Estaban realmente preocupados…**

**-Lo sé… preciosa… porqué te fuiste de la fiesta?**

**-Porque te extrañaba… y además…**

**-Qué?**

**-Quería besarme y me incomodé… por eso me fui… venía a la casa, pero luego decidí ir contigo…**

Sesshoumaru le dio un suave beso en los labios.

**-Sabes algo, preciosa? Quiero poner fecha…**

**-Fecha? A qué?**

**-A qué más? Rin… lo antes posible…**

**-Estaba pensado en no entrar en la universidad…**

**-Pues no pienses! Estuvimos de acuerdo con que irías a la universidad y vas a ir!**

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Vas a estudiar aunque no quieras! **

**-Pero escúchame!**

**-No tengo nada que escuchar si se trata de no ir a la universidad…**

**-Óyeme primero!**

**-NO!**

**-ERES UN IDIOTA!**

Rin se puso de pie molesta y se fue, dejándolo solo en la terraza, Naru salió de la cocina al escuchar el rumbo que había tomado aquella discusión.

**-Pasa algo?**

**-Rin no quiere ir a la universidad… Sabía algo de eso?**

**-Nada…**

**-Creo que se fue a su habitación…**

**-Pues ve y habla con ella! **

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Rin.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Vete de aquí…**

**-Preciosa… me incomodé, porque le prometí a tu papá que terminarías tus estudios… no puedo permitir que de buenas a primeras no quieras estudiar… ya no quieres el restaurante?**

**-Claro que sí!**

**-Y cómo piensas manejarlo si no estudias?**

**-No me dejaste hablar. Te iba a decir que entraría en enero. Y así podía tener tiempo para todo lo que hace falta para la boda y mudarnos…**

**-Es una idea brillante… me perdonas?**

Se sentó a su lado.

**-Preciosa… me perdonas?**

Como respuesta, Rin lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso tierno y cálido. Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y sonrió. La abrazó.

**-Vamos a desayunar… y Juro?**

**-Todavía duerme.**

Después de haber desayunado, Juro jugaba con Sesshoumaru. Rin se acercó.

**-Preciosa, quieres ir a la playa?**

**-Puedo ir con ustedes?**

**-Claro que sí! Quieres ir, Rin?**

**-Le preguntaré a mamá.**

En ese momento, Keitaro se acercó a ellos.

**-Ikegami-sama, desea acompañarnos?**

**-Sí! Papá, vengan con nosotros!**

Por las insistencias de Rin, Keitaro y Naru aceptaron ir a la playa. Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru a su habitación.

**-Qué pasa, preciosa?**

**-Cuál me pongo?**

Rin tenía dos bañadores. Uno azul, de cuerpo entero y uno de colores, que dudaba tapara mucho.

**-R-Rin… eso de verdad es un traje de baño?**

**-Claro que sí. **

**-Sorpréndeme… **

**-Sessh!**

**-Estoy seguro que cualquiera de los dos, te quedará perfecto.**

……………………

Ya en la playa, Rin y Juro jugaban en la arena, Naru se excusó y dejó a Sesshoumaru y Keitaro solos.

**-Muchacho…**

**-Sí?**

**-Mira a Rin… a veces la veo así y aún veo a mi pequeña… y pienso que no es posible que una niña quiera casarse a fin de año…**

**-Pero no es una niña… veo a Rin y veo a una mujer… sin embargo, otras jóvenes de su edad, compañeras, quizás, sí las considero niñas… pero ella tiene algo… no sé, pero es mucho más madura que cualquiera de su edad…**

**-Lo que dijiste la noche de la cena es verdad… te veo como un ladrón que quiere robarme a mi hija…**

**-No me la robaré… creo que sí nos mudaremos un poco más lejos de donde vivo ahora, pero eso será después. **

**-Mudarse? Porqué?**

**-Mi departamento no es tan grande… además, Rin me dijo que quiere una casa grande y quiere animales. Perros.**

**-Sí… siempre le han gustado… poco después de que Juro naciera, le regalé un perro, pero resultó que Juro es alérgico y lo tuvimos que sacar de la casa…**

**-No lo vacunaron?**

**-Es muy esclavizante, no puedo someter a nadie a una vacuna mensual. Cómo sabes de las vacunas?**

Sesshoumaru se bufó.

**-Mi alergia llega al límite, se me cierra la tráquea y no puedo respirar. Pero con las vacunas y la raza de perro apropiada, si puedo vivir con ellos… pero es cierto, someter a un niño que no quiere a inyectarse todos los meses no está bien…**

Keitaro examinó a Sesshoumaru, en ese momento, Rin lo llamó para entrar en el agua y disculpándose, fue con su joven novia. Naru se sentó al lado de Keitaro.

**-Daría lo que fuera por tus pensamientos…**

**-Realmente la ama…**

**-Si, mi amor… se aman tanto, que sé bien que sería un error separarlos…**

**-Naru, es mucho más que eso…**

Ser capaz de exponerse día a día, contado sólo con el respaldo de una inyección a tal vez el factor más peligroso para su vida, sólo por verla sonreír. Eso, Keitaro lo catalogaba como amor. Naru lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Sí?**

**-Deja de verlos tanto, los pobres no se han podido ni besar…**

Keitaro no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desvió la mirada a su mujer, detallando su cuerpo, que no parecía el de una mujer que tuviera dos hijos.

**-Estás hermosa, Naru…**

**-Gracias, mi amor…**

En el agua, Con Juro sobre los hombros de Sesshoumaru, Rin no pudo evitar reír.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Nosotros controlándonos y ellos de exhibicionistas.**

**-Ah?**

**-Se están besando… mi amor, tú y yo seremos así?**

**-Claro que sí preciosa…**

**-Beso! Beso! Beso!**

A escasos centímetros de hacerlo, estallaron en risas y Rin se abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

**-Preciosa, quiero mi beso…**

Se besaron tan apasionadamente como podían, con Sesshoumaru sujetando a Juro sobre sus hombros y Rin rodeándolo por la cintura.

**-Oh Por Kami!**

Rin y Sesshoumaru se separaron al escuchar aquella voz que gritaba alarmada. Al ver quién gritaba Rin deseó que el mar se abriera y se la tragara allí mismo.

**-Ikegami! Y-y… Youkai sensee…**

**-Kana…**

**-Oh! Kami, esto sí que está bueno!**

**-No! Kana, nadie debe saberlo!**

Rin sabía que sería algo imposible, era como pedir que lloviera oro. Le pidió que la acompañara a tomar algo y le dijo que le explicaría todo. Aquello tenía dos propósitos, evitar hundirla y terminar con su problema allí mismo y evitar ahogarse ella, ya que sentía las piernas flojas.

**-Así que… cuándo comenzó todo esta aventura.**

**-No es una aventura. No es lo que piensas…**

**-Claro que no… todo habrá terminado para cuando te gradúes…**

**-Kana, después de la graduación nos vamos a casar. No es una aventura ni nada por el estilo… pero… las cosas se complicaron. Si en el colegio saben de nosotros nos van a expulsar a los dos.**

**-Sin mencionar que te van a investigar por todas tus calificaciones.**

**-ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! YO TENGO LO QUE ME MEREZCO DESPUÉS DE TODO MI TRABAJO!**

**-Cuál trabajo es ese? En el papel o en la cama?**

Rin no soportó un segundo más y le soltó sonora bofetada. Sesshoumaru, aún estaba con Juro y lo llevaba por un refresco. Al ver la acción se apresuró a ellas.

**-Rin!**

Kana se pasó una mano por la mejilla marcada en rojo.

**-Nunca me caíste bien…**

Se marchó sin decir más. Rin aún furiosa, vio a Sesshoumaru y luego a Juro. Entonces reaccionó por lo que hizo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

**-Kami! Qué hice!**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

**-Cálmate…**

**-Perdóname Sessh…**

**-Tranquila…**

Durante todo el camino a la casa, Rin no habló. Naru y Keitaro temían que algo así sucediera, ya que una relación profesor estudiante era mucho menos aceptable que cualquier otra. Llegaron a la casa y Rin se apresuró a su habitación, encerrándose con seguro en la puerta. Sesshoumaru iba a tocar, pero no encontró fuerzas. Keitaro veía la escena desde las escaleras, sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteó hacia Naru.

**-Creo que es hora de actuar…**

Keitaro subió las escaleras y le dio la llave de la habitación. Sesshoumaru apenas dio dos pasos dentro de la habitación y Rin se lanzó encima llorando, ya tenía el rostro hinchado.

**-Rin… no… no te puedo ver así… cálmate…**

**-Lo arruiné todo! Es que no entiendes! Lo arruiné todo…**

**-No arruinaste nada… preciosa…**

**-Para esta hora toda la clase sabe que estamos juntos, para el lunes será todo el colegio… Sesshoumaru, me van a expulsar!**

**-Nos van a expulsar a los dos. Es algo que sabías desde el principio y no te importó, porqué ahora sí?**

**-Porque si no me gradúo, papá no me dejará casarme contigo!**

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio y recordó su promesa a Keitaro. Cayó sobre la cama como un costal de papas.

**-Tiene que haber una solución… te lo prometo, preciosa, encontraré una solución… tal vez no podamos hacerlo ahora… tal vez tengamos que esperar un año…**

**-No quiero! No puedo vivir un año así!**

**-Rin! Cálmate!**

Con la puerta abierta, no había que esforzarse mucho para escuchar todo lo que decían. Naru y Keitaro estaban realmente preocupados.

**-Eso fue un golpe bajo…**

**-No hay otra opción, Naru… no hay nada que podamos hacer… la expulsarán… perderá el año…**

**-Hay una opción, Keitaro…**

**-Cuál?**

**-Permitirles que se casen aunque la expulsen…**

**-No.**

**-No es su culpa, amor. Rin ha dado el doble de su capacidad en todo para ganarse tu aprobación, sus calificaciones son las mismas. Te ha demostrado que es responsable… dales el permiso. Sesshoumaru dijo que volverá a sus empresas. Ella podrá terminar sus estudios y ser feliz a la vez.**

**-Naru…**

**-Keitaro… no sé cuántas veces te has dado cuenta tú mismo cuánto se aman. Escúchala, escucha a tú hija… tú eres quien tiene el poder de detener todo esto…**

**-No soy Kami…**

**-No, eres su padre… y ella te respeta tanto que las promesas que te hicieron para que les permitieras estar juntos, es lo que la hace sufrir…**

**-NOOOO!**

El grito de Rin los alarmó tanto que fueron a la habitación. Sesshoumaru la abrazaba con fuerza y en su rostro se notaba la congoja.

**-Rin, cálmate…**

Preocupada por estado de su hija la forzaron a tomarse un calmante. Varios minutos después la pastilla surtía efecto.

**-Te sientes mejor?**

Rin asintió aún sollozando y se recostó de Sesshoumaru.

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Le enviaron un mensaje al celular… ya todos lo saben… es algo seguro… el lunes la expulsarán…**

**-Y qué hay de ti?**

**-Tomé el puesto para complacer a un amigo. Igual sólo era hasta término de año. Y Luego volvería a mis empresas. Lo que me pase a mí no me importa.**

Naru y Keitaro cruzaron miradas, Juro se había despertado y fue a ver dónde estaban todos. Naru lo cargó y lo sacó de la habitación. Keitaro contempló unos minutos mientras Sesshoumaru la abrazaba.

**-Rin… Sesshoumaru…**

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, ambos prestaron atención.

**-Si te expulsan y no completas el año…**

**-Lo sé… no podremos casarnos…**

**-Esto es diferente, princesa… sí podrán casarse… pero debes prometerme que estudiarás como hasta ahora…**

Rin se quedó congelada, sus oídos la engañaban.

**-QUÉ!**

**-I-Ikegami-sama…**

**-Los dejaré casarse… iré a tu boda y bailaré contigo, como me lo pediste…**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y le llenó las mejillas de besitos.

**-Te quiero, papá!**

Keitaro la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la cabeza.

**-Te amo, princesa…**

Rin se soltó del abrazo de su padre y abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

**-Oíste mi amor? Nos vamos a casar!**

**-Entonces ya no te importa si te expulsan?**

**-NO!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y limpió su rostro, la besó en la frente, pendiente de que su suegro aún estaba con ellos.

**-Y esta vez sí te podré ayudar. Aunque creo que podemos evitar que te expulsen… **

**-Cómo? Porqué no hablaste antes, muchacho?**

**-Lo acabo de pensar. Yo no puedo influenciar para que otros profesores la califiquen, ni los conocía antes de estar en el colegio. Así que podemos mezclar un poco de mentira. Ya estábamos comprometidos antes de que yo trabajara allí…**

**-Pero me elegiste como tu asistente…**

**-Yo no, ellos. Recuerdas que pregunté quienes estaban dispuestos y les dije las condiciones? La única que quedó disponible fuiste tú. Tienes la "desastrosa" calificación que saldrá este mes porque no pude mover el examen.**

**-Reprobaste un examen!**

**-No reprobó, pero actuó como si lo dejara en blanco. Si mal no recuerdo sacaste 8.5…**

……………………

**GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES, MIS QUERIDISIMAS LECTORAS!**

**MIZUHO SE SIENTE COMO CARNE MOLIDA…**

**BUENO, YA VEREMOS EN QUE PARA TODO ESTE LIO… Rin se quedará callada frente al comité directivo? O se le soltará la lengua?**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo**

**Bye!**


	12. Reencuentros

**Capítulo 12**

**Reencuentros**

El lunes llegó. Rin despertó. Éste sin duda sería un mal día, se vistió con desgano y se preparó para ir a lo que sería su propio entierro. Naru trató de animarla, pero nada funcionaría. Sí se podría casar y eso la hacía feliz, pero para una estudiante meritoria como ella, el ser expulsada y tener que repetir un año completo, no era algo que le causara risa a nadie.

**-Rin…**

Naru trató nuevamente camino al colegio.

**-Está bien mamá, puedes dejar de insistir…**

Naru notó esa repentina madurez en su voz. Parecía que todo su carisma e infantilismo le fuera drenado a la vez.

**-Ya comprendí de qué me trataba de proteger papá… no era de Sesshoumaru… sino de crecer…**

**-Mi amor…**

**-Exactamente… no puedo tenerlo todo… pero prefiero esto a perderlo a él…**

**-Rin, alguna vez te forzamos a estudiar tanto?**

**-No, mamá, nunca…**

**-Rin. Entonces qué es lo que te molesta?**

**-Que después de este año en particular, en que me ha costado tanto mantener las calificaciones a las que están acostumbrados, seré expulsada como quien comete la peor de las faltas. Como el peor estudiante, sin contemplaciones ni miramientos…**

**-Te arrepientes?**

**-Está mal decir que no?**

Naru rió.

**-Tendríamos problemas si dijeras que sí…**

**-Bueno, de saber que todo terminaría así, hubiera disfrutado un poco más y estudiado cuando me acordara en vez de solo estudiar y divertirme cuando me lo recordaran.**

Naru volvió a reír. Habían llegado al colegio.

**-Quieres que vaya contigo?**

**-Si soy lo suficientemente adulta como para tener una relación, lo seré también para afrontar las consecuencias.**

Rin la besó en la mejilla.

**-Gracias, de todas formas.**

Rin entró al colegio esperando lo peor. Apenas llegó a su aula todos comenzaron a murmurar. Ya todos lo sabían. La secretaria fue por ella y la guió a la oficina de dirección. Rin notó que en ningún aula por la que pasó había profesores.

Al llegar a la dirección les indicaron que fueran al salón de profesores. Una vez allí, Rin vio a uno y cada uno de los profesores que le hubiera dado clases sentado a la larga mesa en el centro del salón, y Sesshoumaru de pie, frente a ellos. Al verlo, Rin quiso abrazarlo con fuerza, pero se controló, ese no era el lugar ni el momento.

**-Rin…**

Una profesora mayor, con la cabeza canosa ya por la edad, se acercó a ella.

**-Ohayougozaimasu, Yamada-sensee…**

**-Fuiste la mejor estudiante de mi año… cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacer algo así?**

Rin sintió una presión en su pecho. Estimaba a la gran mayoría de los profesores presentes y a algunos les guardaba un gran cariño. Sentía la mirada reprobatoria de la mayoría. El director entró en el salón y tomó asiento.

**-En vista de que eres mayor de edad, el profesor Youkai queda exento de una acusación por abuso de menores…**

**-Pero…**

**-Ya hablamos, Rin, ya saben la verdad.**

Rin guardó silencio luego de que Sesshoumaru hablara. Una manera de liberar su tensión era dándole vueltas al anillo en su dedo.

**-En nuestro centro una conducta como la de ustedes no es aceptada bajo ningún término. Ambos quedan expulsados.**

Rin levantó la cabeza a un nivel más dignificante que mantener su barbilla contra su pecho.

**-No es aceptable bajo ningún término… me alegro que me expulsaran. Porque yo, no me imagino una vida sin amor. Si sería tan amable de facilitarme mis papeles y así puedo abandonar sus terrenos lo más pronto posible.**

**-Mocosa insolente!**

El comentario de Rin ocasionó un cuchicheo entre los profesores y desbordó la ira del director.

**-Seré todo lo insolente que desee, pero de mocosa se lo guarda para sus pensamientos.**

Sesshoumaru no se imaginaba de dónde rayos había salido ésta Rin. Parecía que nada más le importaba.

**-Rin… cálmate…**

**-No. Me he calmado por demasiado tiempo ya. Me gradúe aquí o en cualquier otro sitio, igual iré a la universidad que se me antoje e igual me graduaré con honores y eso es lo que cuenta. Es que no comprendes, Sesshoumaru, no doy lo mejor de mí por que sea el lugar más caro del mundo. Ni porque sus estándares sean altos, sino porque me gusta leer, me gusta estudiar, devorarme un libro en pocas horas y recordarlo todo. Recordar la historia de cada lugar, por si algún día los visito…**

El profesor de historia y geografía asintió a sus palabras.

**-Saber de dónde viene cada cosa, su origen químico, me intriga la vida, de qué estamos hechos, cómo la química, física y biología se unen en un delicioso plato que secuestra tus sentidos. Y todo tiene un origen matemático a fin de cuentas… tú, yo, esa mesa, el universo, todo. Mis calificaciones no son para satisfacer a nadie más que a mí. Y si creen que estoy contigo para obtener una A en matemáticas, se equivocan. **

Rin se giró a sus profesores.

**-Pueden buscarle ciencia, química, física, hasta matemáticas si quieren. En lo único que no se basa mi relación con Sesshoumaru es en el interés.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin lo vio y le sonrió pudo leer de sus labios que le decía que la amaba en francés, ella le respondió en el mismo idioma.

Rin fue expulsada de todas formas, pero no era perdón lo que buscaba con sus palabras. Luego de que le entregaran un sobre en la dirección, Rin fue por sus cosas al aula. Sesshoumaru la esperaba afuera. Como no había ningún profesor en el aula aún, Rin entró por sus cosas. Ayame se acercó a ella.

**-Rin…**

**-Me expulsaron…**

**-Y no te importa?**

**-Prefiero que me expulsen 100 veces a renunciar a él.**

**-Entonces era cierto? **

**-No sé lo que habrán escuchado, pero la verdad es que lo amo. Y éste no era el anillo de mi abuela. Es mi anillo de compromiso.**

**-Qué!**

Hubo un murmullo general.

**-Me voy a casar con él…**

Se escuchó que alguien voceó que estaba embarazada, Rin rió.

**-No, pero espero estarlo pronto. Suerte!**

Rin se despidió de su amiga y se marchó. En el auto.

**-Vamos a tu casa, mi amor…**

**-Rin…**

**-Vamos…**

Rin llamó a Keitaro y le dijo que necesitaba estar a solas con Sesshoumaru, pero que se encontrarían para la hora de la comida.

En el apartamento, Sesshoumaru se puso una ropa un poco más cómoda y Rin se quitó el uniforme, se puso una ropa que tenía guardada en una gaveta. Al salir de la habitación se acostó sobre Sesshoumaru que estaba en el sillón de la sala. Él sonrió y acarició su rostro.

**-Te amo, Rin…**

**-Y yo a ti, mi amor…**

Se besaron apasionadamente.

…………………

Inuyasha salía de la oficina viendo el reloj, estaba tarde. Había quedado con Kagome para ir a comprar ropa para los bebés pues ya no les servían las que tenían. Logró llegar a la casa una hora más tarde.

**-Kagome, perdona, la reunión se tardó más de lo que pensé…**

Pero al levantar la vista, no fue a su esposa a quien vio, sino a su hermano y cuñada besándose apasionadamente y separándose con dificultad al ser sorprendidos.

**-Hola, Inuyasha…**

**-Hola…**

**-Kagome se manchó con leche, se está cambiando.**

**-Está enojada?**

**-Un poco…**

Inuyasha y Kagome se marcharon y dejaron a sus hijos bajo el cuidado de sus tíos. Sesshoumaru le daba la botella a Akina, mientras Rin hacía reír a Yusuke. Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola idiotizado.

………………………

Inuyasha y Kagome escogían y mostraban cada cosa al otro, entre risas y besos llevaban una compra divertida. Luego de comprar la ropa, Kagome le pidió ir a ver los cambiadores porque el que tenían era muy pequeño.

**-Está bien, ya que estamos aquí.**

Casi llegando a la tienda de muebles, Inuyasha vio a alguien que lo dejó frío. La mujer, al verlo se acercó a ellos, ignorando a Kagome, abrazó a Inuyasha y casi lo besa.

**-Qué te pasa?**

**-Kikyo… quisiera que conocieras a mi esposa, Kagome…**

**-Qué! Cuándo te casaste?**

**-Poco más de un año…**

**-Kami! No lo puedo creer! Tú! Casado! Ah, ya entiendo…**

Lanzando una mirada a los paquetes y asociando el logo con la tienda justo detrás de ellos. Kagome se incomodó.

**-Inuyasha, me adelantaré, tal parece que tienen mucho de qué hablar.**

Sin dejarlo contestarle, Kagome se alejó.

**-Vaya! Qué sorpresa! Me voy de Japón y regreso para encontrarte casado con la primera zorra que te abre las piernas…**

Kagome logró escuchar aquello.

**-Un momento! Tú no tienes derecho a nada! Y cuidado cómo te refieres a mi mujer!**

**-Mujer? Eso? Estás seguro que es mayor de edad?**

**-Es mí mujer! Y lejos de la edad que tenga es mucho más mujer de lo que tú jamás podrás ser! Debería decir que me dio gusto verte, pero no es verdad.**

Inuyasha fue a la tienda de muebles y vio a Kagome en un banco lateral. Su rostro rojo y sus ojos apagados. Se arrodilló frente a ella.

**-Kagome…**

**-Inu…**

**-Escuchaste algo de lo que ella dijo?**

**-Todo…**

Inuyasha la besó en la frente.

**-Sabes que nada de eso es verdad. Lejos de lo que piensen, lejos de todo… la única razón por la que me casé contigo es porque te amo…**

**-Inu!**

La abrazó con fuerza. Llegaron a la casa, Yusuke, al verla levantó sus brazos hacia su madre, lo cargó y lo besó.

**-Hola, mi amor… te hizo falta mami?**

**-Cómo se portaron?**

**-Como dos angelitos…**

Sesshoumaru notó que había algo diferente en ellos.

**-Preciosa, qué tal si vamos a cenar?**

**-Genial, vamos…**

**-Estoy muy cansado, será para la próxima.**

Al ellos marcharse, durmieron a los niños y los llevaron a sus cunas. Inuyasha se dio un baño y al salir vio a Kagome verse en el espejo y pasar una mano sobre la marca de la cesárea. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

**-Eres hermosa, amor…**

**-No!**

Kagome se cerró la yukata.

**-Amor…**

**-No! No me veas! Estoy gorda y… desagradable…**

Inuyasha le desató el nudo de la yukata y la removió. Ella quedó solo en su ropa interior, un conjunto de seda azul. Cerró los ojos.

**-Kagome, eres hermosa sin importar qué. Y yo no veo que estés gorda.**

**-No? Y qué se supone que sea esto? O esto?**

Señaló su vientre y su cintura. Inuyasha se arrodilló frente a ella y la besó en los lugares que ella señaló.

**-Esto, como le dices, es la señal de que eres madre. Y lejos de encontrarte gorda, te veo perfecta, sensual, atractiva…**

**-Deja de mentir, Inuyasha… tal vez la tal Kikyo tenga razón…**

**-Ella no tiene razón en nada! Kagome…**

**-Entonces si soy tan perfecta, porqué no me has vuelto a hacer el amor?**

**-Porque tú no me dejas tocarte, no me dejas verte. Era por esto?**

A Kagome se le aguaron los ojos.

**-Cómo puedo parecerte atractiva si tengo 3 tallas más de las que tenía?**

**-De dónde sacaste que eso me importa?**

**-Si no te importa qué te detiene?**

**-No lo haré en contra de tu voluntad… **

**-Entonces hazlo! Inuyasha, hazme el amor!**

Kagome se arrodilló y quedó a su altura.

**-Hazme el amor…**

**-No tienes que repetirlo…**

Inclinándose hacia atrás, Inuyasha quedó acostado en el piso con Kagome sobre él. Se besaban apasionadamente, él le soltó el sostén y ella se irguió para sacárselo, al sentarse sobre él lo sintió erecto, lo vio a los ojos y él sonrió.

**-Ese sería mi próximo punto…**

**-Cómo así?**

**-Estoy así desde que te quité la yukata…**

**-Eres un pervertido…**

**-Soy un hombre sano.**

Ambos rieron, Inuyasha se fijó en sus senos. Mucho más grandes de lo que los recordaba y por primera vez los veía como su cena y no la de sus hijos, los acarició con su lengua.

**-Ten cuidado…**

**-Calma… creo que sabré hacerle el amor a mi esposa…**

Kagome se refería a su sensibilidad, Inuyasha estaba disfrutando al máximo tanto el nuevo tamaño como sus gemidos. Poco a poco se fue inclinando sobre ella y fue bajando por su vientre hasta llegar al bikini y la marca de la cesárea. La acarició con su lengua mientras removía el bikini con una sonrisa entre maliciosa y pícara. Sin decir palabra, la tomó en brazos y haciendo a un lado lo que hubiera en el gavetero, la colocó allí. Con cada pie apoyado en su hombro, Inuyasha no tardó en besarla, Kagome arqueó su espalda, pegando los hombros y la cabeza de la pared y brindándole sus caderas. Se asió de su pelo.

**-Inuuu…**

Inuyasha sonrió. Pero aquella posición no le favorecía, pues ella lo alejaba con las piernas. La besó en la cara interior de sus muslos.

**-Amor…**

**-No me hagas esperar más…**

Inuyasha la cargó y la dejó en la cama, al borde, levantó sus caderas a su altura, rozó la punta de su miembro.

**-Inuyasha!**

Inuyasha la penetró sin hacerla esperar más. Al saberse unidos nuevamente, dejaron escapar un gemido lleno de placer. Sentirse mutuamente era más de lo que podían desear, de repente los gritos de Kagome llenaban toda la habitación mientras su marido la penetraba con más fuerza y más rápido. Inuyasha se detuvo.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Vas… a… despertar… a los… niños…**

La colocó más al centro y se acomodó sobre ella, volvió a penetrarla mientras la besaba apasionadamente y así lograba callar sus gritos. Sus movimientos, cada vez más rápidos y más fuertes, llevaban a su esposa a un estado de inconsciencia voluntaria. Besaba sus labios, cuello y pecho mientras perdía el control de sus facultades. La sintió aprisionarlo en su interior, con sus brazos y piernas gritando su nombre.

**-INUYASHA!**

Aquella presión que sintió sobre su carne lo hizo liberar su esencia dentro de ella mientras sentía que ella se derramaba sobre él.

**-K-Kagome…**

Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre ella, sentía el movimiento de su pecho agitado. Pero no quería salir de ella. Una vez que sus respiraciones se hubieron normalizado, Inuyasha se acomodó a su lado abrazándola y brindándole su pecho como fuente de calor.

**-Te amo, Kagome…**

**-Te amo, Inu…**

Inuyasha tiró la colcha del cobertor sobre ellos y la volvió a abrazar. Kagome le daba tiernos besitos en el pecho. Pero estaba tan cansada que no pudo seguir. Inuyasha rió.

**-No es gracioso… Inu… yo quiero satisfacerte así como tú a mí…**

Inuyasha se acomodó en su pecho y la besó.

**-Princesa, estoy satisfecho… y muy cansado… y felíz y… Oh! Kami!**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Qué tan bestia puedo ser? Dos veces consecutivas… debe ser un récord…**

**-Inu…**

**-Perdóname Kagome…**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Olvidé el preservativo.**

**-Ah! Eso! No te preocupes, yo sí aprendí la lección. Además, estoy amamantando, no puedo quedar embarazada.**

**-No?**

**-No, porque no estoy ovulando.**

Inuyasha la besó y se volvió a acomodar entre sus senos.

**-Te molesta si me quedo así?**

**-Para nada…**

……………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru le pidieron a Naru unos minutos.

**-Mamá, ya elegimos la fecha…**

**-Ah, Sí?**

**-24 de noviembre…**

**-Eso está muy cerca…**

**-Estuvimos hablando y realmente queremos algo privado, sólo los amigos más cercanos.**

**-De cuántos amigos cercanos hablamos?**

**-No llegará a 50… y queremos que tú la organices.**

**-Yo? P-pero Rin, yo no soy…**

**-Sé que puedes hacerlo. Será bien sencillo. **

**-Y el vestido?**

**-Pues… eso… debemos buscarlo…**

**-Pero no que te gustaba el de la boutique Boudelaire?**

**-Sí, mi amor, pero es muy caro…**

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

**-Olvídate del precio. Yo lo pagaré.**

**-Pero Sessh…**

**-Rin!**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Gracias, mi amor! Entonces, mamá… nos ayudarás?**

**-Sí!**

Rin la abrazó emocionada.

………………………………………

Pocas semanas después Rin abre la puerta y saluda a Sesshoumaru con un beso. Entran y se van a la terraza.

**-Sabes qué? Me gustaría que todo fuera blanco…**

**-Blanco?**

**-Sí! Toda la decoración, todas las flores y tu traje.**

**-Un segundo, cariño. Si me visto todo de blanco, no me vas a ver…**

**-Claro que sí, te verás genial!**

Rin iba a besarlo cuando escuchó a Naru gritarle a Keitaro.

**-Tienes que ir!**

**-Ni en un millón de años!**

**-Naru! Tienes que ir y es obligatorio!**

Rin y Sesshoumaru presenciaron la furia de Naru al lanzarle el mismo aparato telefónico a Keitaro.

**-No puedes obligarme!**

**-MAMA!**

Naru se detuvo en su arranque de furia y Keitaro la abrazó. Algo que después de ver el teléfono volar, Sesshoumaru consideró muy arriesgado.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Llamaron a tu mamá, tu abuelo necesita sangre…**

**-No es su abuelo! No es mi padre! Deja de asociarme con ese señor! **

**-Yarada?**

**-Si yo estoy muerta para Yarada Makoto, él esta muerto para mí…**

Sesshoumaru y Rin cruzaron miradas.

**-Mamá, ayúdalos.**

**-Qué!**

**-Vamos a probarles que somos mejores que ellos. Además… están en la quiebra…**

Naru abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad.

**-Es posible que usted tenga en el banco más de lo que ellos tienen.**

**-C-cómo saben eso?**

**-Kagura quiso forzar un matrimonio con Sessh… él iba a comprar una de sus empresas y ellos quisieron incluir una cláusula matrimonial.**

Rin habló un largo rato con Naru, después de todo, aceptó ayudarlo. Decidieron ir al hospital, pero en autos separados mientras le explicaban a Naru la situación, Rin notó la hora.

**-Papá, iré por Juro al colegio.**

**-Está bien… no lo traigas, quédense con él. Cualquier cosa, yo te llamo.**

**-Está bien.**

Rin y Sesshoumaru fueron por Juro. Al verla, Juro atravesó todo el patio corriendo hasta Rin, ya en el auto, saludó a Sesshoumaru de la misma manera, con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Rin sonrió.

**-Hoy comerás con nosotros. Qué quieres comer?**

**-Hamburguer!**

Luego de la comida estaban en la casa de Sesshoumaru, Juro estaba maravillado con el nuevo juego de video de Sesshoumaru en su televisor de pantalla gigante. Sesshoumaru se aseguró que estuviera bien hipnotizado y sonrió. Fue a su habitación y allí estaba Rin pasando canales.

**-Preciosa, tengo hambre…**

**-Con Juro aquí? Ya comiste.**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la cintura.

**-Te extraño.**

**-Estoy aquí.**

**-Sí, no es de esa manera que te extraño…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó, varios besos después.

**-Sabes? Ayer estaba leyendo un libro para parejas. Y dice que las parejas que se van a casar, deberían dejar de tener relaciones hasta la noche de bodas.**

**-Rin… faltan 6 meses. Tienes dos opciones. O no lo hacemos o adelantas la boda.**

Rin rió a carcajadas.

**-Pero mi amor…**

**-Pero nada, si no estoy enfermo, no soportare 6 meses…**

**-Lo que eres es un rabo verde libinidoso…**

**-Así te gusto.**

**-Sí…**

Se besaban apasionadamente, Rin sobre él.

**-Neechan…**

Se separaron tan rápido como pudieron, pero algo impresionó a Juro. Rin trató de asociar su mirada con el objeto y notó que el jeans de Sesshoumaru no guardaba ningún secreto. Sesshoumaru se sentó de espaldas a él de inmediato.

**-Qué pasa, Juro?**

**-No alcanzo los vasos… ya traté y no puedo.**

Rin fue con él a la cocina y le sirvió jugo.

**-Neechan, estaban haciendo un bebé?**

**-No, Juro. Eso es cuando nos casemos.**

Rin sentía que la cara le ardía. Hablarle de sexo a su hermanito no estaba en sus planes de vida.

**-Y qué hacían?**

**-Nos estábamos besando.**

**-AAh!**

Juro volvió a su juego y Rin a la habitación. Supo que Sesshoumaru estaba en el baño.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Ya voy.**

Rin entró y puso seguro. Sesshoumaru estaba entrando a la ducha.

**-Qué haces aquí?**

**-Y se supone que te deje así?**

**-Qué piensas hacer exactamente?**

Rin trató de agarrarlo, pero él no la dejó.

**-No.**

**-Sessh…**

**-No. **

**-Sí que tienes una voluntad de acero.**

………………………

Rin contestó su celular mientras se secaba el pelo. Al terminar la llamada, besó a Sesshoumaru en el pecho.

**-Termina de vestirte, tenemos que ir al centro.**

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Papá quiere que vaya y lleve a Juro.**

Cuando llegaron, Juro estaba pegado a Rin.

**-Me van a sacar sangre?**

**-No. Vamos a ver a un señor.**

Juro corrió a los brazos de su madre cuando la vio.

**-Mama!**

**-Hola, mi amor.**

Naru lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Mamá…**

**-Le hicieron una cirugía para la vesícula… perdió mucha sangre.**

**-Y para qué me quieren aquí?**

**-Quiere verte.**

**-A mí? Una cosa es darle la sangre. Pero verlo?**

Rin aceptó verlo. Entró en la habitación. Kagura, salió asegurándose de chocarla con bastante fuerza.

**-(Y yo soy la mocosa!).**

Se acercó al viejo, se veía más delgado y muy cansado.

**-Señor…**

**-Rin… quiero que me perdones…**

**-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle.**

**-Quiero que tomes el apellido de la familia.**

**-Cómo?**

**-Cuando te vi supe que eres diferente de ellos. Tú perteneces con nosotros… toma el apellido de la familia…**

**-No.**

**-Rin…**

**-Para yo tener su apellido, mi madre deberá aceptar el suyo. Y de igual manera seguiré siendo Ikegami.**

**-Rin, debes estar con nosotros y tomar el lugar de tu madre…**

**-Yo no tengo que tomar el lugar de nadie…**

**-Es quien eres!**

Kagura estaba en la habitación.

**-Tú eres una Yarada!**

**-Yo soy Rin Ikegami! Yarada es mi madre!**

**-Ella no nos sirve!**

Rin ladeó la cabeza con un tono sarcástico.

**-Ya veo… ella no tiene dinero, no se casará con un magnate… en cambio yo. La estúpida mocosa que se interpuso en tu camino, tiene todo el poder de darles acceso a las cuentas Youkai… hay algo que no hagan por dinero?**

Rin dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

**-Si mi madre murió 18 años atrás. Yo tampoco existo para ustedes. Que tengan una buena vida. Hasta nunca.**

Rin salió de la habitación, quiso correr, pero chocó con Sesshoumaru que la abrazó.

**-Preciosa.**

**-Quiero irme de aquí.**

Quedaron en encontrarse en la casa de los padres de Rin. Allí Rin les explicó lo que querían, tanto ella como Naru estaban furiosas. Naru le lanzó una mirada a Keitaro.

**-Te lo dije! Te lo dije!**

**-Está bien, me equivoqué… perdónenme… las dos…**

Rin lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Claro que te perdono, papi. Pero hasta yo se que no se puede ser tan suave de corazón con todo el mundo.**

El resto de la tarde fue agradable, Rin y Naru prepararon la cena y un postre. Durante la cena, bromeaban de los problemas que enfrentaría Sesshoumaru porque Rin le huía a fregar. Rin les pedía que se callaran colorada hasta las orejas.

**-Ése no será un problema.**

**-No?**

**-No, porque a mí tampoco me gusta y tengo una máquina. Aunque la uso muy poco, pero ahora Rin sí la usará.**

Keitaro decía que no podía ser así, porque las mujeres de su época...

**-Si hace 100 años lavaban el piso arrodillados…**

**-Cómo que hacen 100 años? Acaso soy tan vieja? Y no era arrodillados.**

**-Las cosas son diferentes. Primero, el piso del apartamento es de cerámica, segundo, Sessh tiene una señora que hace una limpieza profunda dos veces por semana…**

**-Y los demás días?**

**-Bueno, sí limpiaré. A ver… cuando llegue del colegio, mientras preparo la cena y hago mis tareas… O… Sessh puede contratarla para que vaya todos los días.**

Todo el tiempo, Sesshoumaru permaneció callado. Hasta que Juro preguntó por los bebés y el trago de cerveza se le fue por el camino equivocado.

**-Sí, van a tener?**

**-Pues sí. Pero no ahora… vamos a esperar a…**

**-Más o menos a que tenga 23 ó 24.**

Naru y Keitaro estallaron en risas.

**-De qué se ríen?**

**-Esperarán 5 años?**

**-Pues sí… pienso que Rin es muy joven…**

**-Haremos una apuesta.**

**-Sí? Cual?**

**-Ustedes apuestan a que esperarán 5 años, cierto?**

**-Sí.**

**-Yo, les doy 4 como mucho.**

**-Yo le voy a que tienen 1 antes de los 5.**

**-Dos!**

Todos rieron al escuchar la apuesta de Juro.

**-Tú le apuestas a que tienen dos bebés antes de que cumplas 10 años?**

**-Sí!**

…………………………

**_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: GRAN FINAL DE ONEGAI TEACHER!_**

**_NO TE LO PIERDAS!_**

**N/A: Gracias a Ceci, Lou, Esme, Eli, Mary, Ne-chan (sí, tú Chibi), Fabisa, HawkAngel XD, Mina Kali, Kagi35, Saya, Miry, inuyashaluchi, clan (buche´pavo), FENIXGIRL, Darkwishsessho, Linli-chan, Angie, grupo fans de Sesshoumaru, saqa, Lig, Elen-Ses, yukakyo, traviesa y las demás…**

**Jeje, estoy a todo vapor entre clases pk cuando comiencen los examenes no hay kien me vea.**

**P.D: Lig, vete aprendiendo cada agujerito del cráneo, lo necesitarás! Y muchas felicidades, aunque atrasadas!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	13. Noche Mágica

**Capítulo 13**

**Noche Mágica**

Sesshoumaru entra a un lujoso restaurante, una pareja de niños corre hacia él.

**-Tío!**

**-Hola! Akina, Yusuke. Y su mami?**

Sesshoumaru los sigue hasta la gran mesa donde todos están sentados. Keitaro y Naru, con un hermoso bebé de pelo negro y ojos verdes, no tan intensos como los de Rin, pero no podían negar ser familia.

Inuyasha y Kagome que lucía una modesta pancita de unos 4 meses.

Miroku y Sango se habían convertido en parte de la gran familia luego de la boda, al descubir que Sango estaba emparentada con Keitaro, a su lado una pequeña de pelo negro y ojos azules que suspiraba cada vez que veía a Sesshoumaru. Tomó asiento. De la nada, salieron dos pequeñas rubias como Sesshoumaru, la mayor con los ojos esmeraldas como los de Rin y la menor, era un tanto difícil de describir, aún no se definían.

**-Bienvenidos a Hi no Sumi. (Rincón de Fuego).**

Sesshoumaru rió al verlas vestidas como camareras con pequeños delantares y libretitas. Las cargó y las llenó de besos.

**-Vayan a decirle a su mami que ya llegué.**

Las niñas entraron corriendo a la cocina, se escuchó a Rin gritar emocionada y salió corriendo hasta brincar a sus brazos. Lo llenó de besos.

**-Mi amor! Te extrañé tanto!**

Se disculparon de los demás y fueron a la oficina. Tan pronto cerraron la puerta, se besaron apasionadamente.

**-Tengo buenas noticias.**

**-Sí? Cuáles?**

**-No más viajes.**

**-Sí!**

Sesshoumaru le entregó a Rin una cajita de terciopelo roja.

**-Sessh…**

**-Feliz aniversario, mi amor.**

Rin abrió la cajita para contemplar una pulsera de oro con un tallado finamente elaborado, por el arte, notó que era egipcia.

**-Es preciosa, mi amor! Creí que después de un mes, no te recodarías de mí. GRACIAS!**

Lo abrazó y lo volvió a besar. Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

**-Pero no tengo tu regalo aquí…**

**-Estos 6 años son mi regalo. Me regalarías 100 más?**

**-Todos los que quieras, mi amor.**

Sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. Rin les dio la orden a los demás cocineros y se sentó con su familia a disfrutar de su aniversario.

**-Yo gané! Yo gané!**

Todos volcaron su atención en Juro, que a sus 11 años ya poseía una buena altura.

**-Qué cosa?**

**-La apuesta! **

**-De qué hablas?**

**-De que para cuando yo cumpliera 10 años, ustedes tendrían 2 bebés. Y Mara y Kaia nacieron antes de yo tener 10 años!**

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron mientras sus hijas los miraban sin entender. La más pequeña se refugió en el pecho de su madre.

**-Qué pasa Kaia?**

**-Tengo zueño… **

Rin vio su reloj, era cerca de la medianoche.

**-Ya es muy tarde para ti. Duérmete…**

La besó en la frente y le permitió acomodarse entre sus brazos.

**-A que nadie pensó que tus hijas serían mayores que uno de sus tíos.**

Todos rieron.

**-Corrección, Kagome. Me cansé de decírselo a mamá. Incluso antes de conocer a Sessh.**

**-Princesa, fue una sorpresa para todos.**

**-Debieron ver su cara cuando supo que era yo y no Rin, como él creía.**

**-Yo estaba listo y entrenado para ser abuelo otra vez. No papá.**

**-Y qué hay de ustedes? Sango?**

Sango sonrió mientras abrazaba a su pequeña que le decía que tenía sueño.

**-Pues no lo sé… Ayumi es una bendición… pero… Miroku…**

**-Vamos! Se quedarán sólo con una? No es posible…**

Sango sonrió.

**-Me gustaría tener más, tal vez dos más.**

………………………

Ya estaban en la casa, antes de bajar del auto, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y luego cargó a Mara, Rin llevaba a Kaia, luego de ponerles sus pijamas y acomodarlas en sus camas, Sesshoumaru la abrazó en la puerta de la habitación.

**-Son hermosas… como su madre…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Una vez en su habitación, Sesshoumaru esperó paciente ya que Rin le rogó que la dejara bañarse sola. Al salir, vestía una Yukata negra con una S bordada en el bolsillo. Al verla, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-No la recuerdo…**

**-Es tu regalo… te gusta?**

**-El regalo o la envoltura?**

Ambos rieron mientras Rin se deslizaba sobre la cama y lo besaba. Sesshoumaru fue removiendo la yukata poco a poco y vio sus senos antes de besarlos.

**-Me gusta la envoltura… prometo cuidarla… pero me gusta más el regalo…**

Rin rió mientras se acomodaba en el colchón y lo dejaba saborearla a sus anchas. Perdido en su piel y en su sabor, Sesshoumaru no notó que su mujer estaba al borde del clímax hasta que ella haló su pelo susurrando su nombre en un grito, aún no se detenía y no lo haría hasta llevarla. Pocos minutos después pudo saborearla a plenitud. Mientras su cuerpo se sacudía, la besó de vuelta hasta su rostro y sus labios. Esperó paciente a que su respiración se normalizara y tomara control sobre su cuerpo.

**-Te amo, Rin…**

**-Te amo, Sessh…**

Aun respirando con dificultad, Rin se sentó sobre su vientre y lo guió a su interior. Sesshoumaru la sentía húmeda y caliente.

**-Ooh! Amor!**

Apoyada en su pecho, Rin comenzó un suave vaivén de sus caderas que lo volvía loco, podía verlo en sus ojos. Sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo sus senos, su espalda, su cintura, sus caderas. Cada vez que intentaba aumentar el ritmo, él la detenía y la hacía volver al mismo vaivén. Finalmente su cuerpo no lograba dar a la par con la resistencia del de su marido.

**-Seh…Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru la tomó por la cadera y continuó esta vez acelerando un poco y haciéndolo con más fuerza. Sus corazones se aceleraron aún más, sus vistas se nublaron y finalmente se entregaron juntos al placer. Se quedaron abrazados y como uno un largo rato, hasta que sintieron frío y buscaron las sábanas que estaban regadas por el piso. Rin se iba a poner un pijama.

**-No…**

Rin sonrió y se acomodó desnuda entre los brazos de su esposo.

**-Mi amor…**

Los dos hablaron a la vez. Sonrieron y se besaron.

**-Dime tú primero.**

**-Las damas primero.**

**-Dime…**

**-Bueno, ayer me cansé de llamarte y no me respondiste el celular, dónde estabas?**

**-Tuve que ir al médico…**

**-Qué te pasa? Estás bien? No tienes problemas?**

Rin sonrió y lo besó.

**-Sí, estoy bien. Me mareé en la cocina del restaurante. Me hicieron pruebas y no tengo nada.**

**-Me alegro. Ahora, qué me querías pedir?**

**-Más bien, decirte.**

**-Ah! Bien, dime.**

**-Mara ya cumplió los 5 años… y Kaia cumplirá 3 en dos semanas…**

**-Y le harás una fiesta enorme…**

**-Sí, pero no es eso.**

**-Y qué es?**

**-Tiene que ver lo que pasó ayer…**

**-Qué es?**

**-Mi amor… cuántos hijos quieres en total?**

**-En total? Todos los que tú quieras. Quieres tener otro bebé?**

**-Vamos a tener otro bebé.**

**-Cuando quieras, mi amor.**

**-No, Sessh… estoy embarazada.**

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y parpadeó, la vio fijo a los suyos como probando que no le mintiera y la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Te amo!**

Rin reía mientras Sesshoumaru la abrazaba y la llenaba de besos repitiéndole cuánto la amaba. Se encontraba acostada sobre él.

**-Te amo, Sessh…**

Rin lo besó apasionadamente y se recostó de su pecho.

………………………

Despertaron al escuchar los pequeños pero firmes pasos de sus hijas por toda la casa. Sonrieron.

**-Buenos días mamá…**

**-Buenos días papá…**

Rieron y se levantaron, Rin se metió al baño y Sesshoumaru, luego de ponerse el pantalón de su pijama negro, abrió la puerta y descubrió a sus dos pequeñas tratando de pegar el oído a la misma. Se agachó a su altura y las besó en la frente.

**-Saben lo que diría su mamá si supiera que nos espían?**

Las dos niñas bajaron la cabeza.

**-Lo siento…**

**-Lo ziento papi…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y las cargó hasta la cama.

**-Papi…**

**-Sí, Mara?**

**-Ya no te vas a ir?**

**-No, ya no…**

**-Qué bueno!**

Kaia lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Les hago falta cuando me voy?**

**-Sí! Y mami se pone muy tdizte!**

**-Pues ahora vamos a ser muy felices!**

Sesshoumaru les hacía cosquillas y ambas reían haciendo muy poco esfuerzo para huirle. Rin salió del baño y sonrió al verlos.

**-Con que eso es lo que hacen cuando no estoy!**

Los tres detuvieron su juego y se sentaron en la cama con los pies cruzados y las manos al frente. Rin rió al ver la escena, las tres largas cabelleras rubias revueltas y los tres sentados en la misma posición. No podía describir su felicidad, se acercó y besó a sus dos tesoros y a su esposo. Las niñas rieron. Aún en brazos de su marido, Rin las vio y les preguntó qué era tan gracioso.

**-Tú te pones toda roja.**

**-Y papi tiembda!**

Afirmó Kaia provocando la risa de sus padres. Mientras recordaban que era lo mismo que provocaba risa en su hermano.

**-Hay algo que papi y yo tenemos que decirles.**

**-Qué es?**

**-Vamos a tener un bebé!**

Mara se alegró mucho y la abrazó y la besó. Pero a Kaia no le gustó la idea y comenzó a llorar.

**-Kaia…**

Rin se soltó del abrazo de Sesshoumaru y abrazó a la pequeña.

**-Qué pasa mi amor? Por qué lloras?**

**-Ya no me quedez!**

**-Claro que te quiero, te amo!**

**-Noo! Tú vaz a tened un bebé nuevo!**

**-Pero seguirás siendo mi bebé. Y Mara, aunque crezcan, seguirán siendo mis bebés…**

**-Y de papi también?**

**-Claro que sí.**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente y la acunó en sus brazos.

**-Iré a preparar el desayuno…**

**-No! Mami, quiedo bañadme contigo!**

Sesshoumaru asintió.

**-Yo prepararé el desayuno.**

**-Te quiero…**

**-Hm! Yo también…**

Se besaron y Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y se puso su nueva yukata. Al verlo, Rin se quedó con la boca abierta.

**-Qué lindo!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y besó a Mara en la mejilla.

**-Gracias, princesa… Preciosa… Rin!**

**-Qué? Oh! Kami! Pensé cosas que ni siquiera puedo decir!**

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la besó.

**-No me las tienes que decir, con gusto me presto para ellas.**

Rin estaba con sus dos pequeñas dentro de la tina con un baño de burbujas. Las niñas reían cuando ella les ponía las burbujas en la punta de la nariz.

**-Haze cozquillas!**

Mara se quedó viendo a Rin.

**-Qué pasa, mi amor?**

**-Cuándo me voy a ver cómo tú?**

Rin rió.

**-Pues más o menos a los 14 o 15 años te parecerás mucho…**

**-No, así como tú.**

**-Cuando tengas dos hermosas bebés como las que yo tengo.**

Sesshoumaru entró al baño y se arrodilló al lado de la tina. Mara se cubrió con sus manitas y dio un grito.

**-NOOOO!**

Sesshoumaru y Rin se asustaron.

**-Qué pasa! Sesshoumaru sácala…**

Sesshoumaru la cargó y Rin cargó a Kaia y salió de la tina.

**-No! NO!**

**-Mara! Qué pasa!**

**-No quiero que me vea!**

Rin comprendió que le tenía miedo a Sesshoumaru. Le pidió que las dejara solas y las metió a la ducha para sacarles el jabón. Una vez que Kaia estuvo lista, le dijo que fuera con Sesshoumaru para que la vistiera. Se arrodilló a la altura de Mara.

**-Porqué le tienes miedo a tu papá?**

**-Es un hombre!**

**-Sí, es un hombre…**

**-Mi profe dice que las niñas nunca debemos dejarnos ver de los hombres.**

**-Es cierto. Pero tu papá sí te puede ver, él no te va a hacer daño.**

**-No?**

**-Claro que no, mi amor. Tu papi te ama mucho, por eso te abraza mucho y te llena de besitos. Mara, eres una bebé. Un poquito más grande, pero eres una bebé. Y yo no puedo con 3 bebés juntos, por eso, tu papi me ayuda. Te prometo que te voy a enseñar a bañarte sola, pero mientras aprendes, tal vez tu papi te tenga que bañar… vas a gritar como hiciste ahora?**

**-No…**

**-Lo prometes?**

**-Lo prometo.**

Rin la besó y la secó.

**-Dile a tu papi que te de tu ropa.**

Rin se vistió en el baño. Mara fue con Sesshoumaru que terminaba de vestir a Kaia.

**-Listo! Qué linda se ve mi princesita!**

**-Papi, avión! **

Kaia abrió los brazos y se dejó caer hacia Sesshoumaru que no estaba cerca y se apresuró a apararla.

**-Así no!**

Volvió a pararla sobre la cama.

**-No te tires así, y si estoy muy lejos? Te caes al piso y te rompes… yo me pongo muy triste y tu mami se enoja conmigo. Vamos a ponerte los zapatos.**

Una vez que Kaia estuvo lista, salió corriendo de la habitación. Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama. Y vio a Mara parada y envuelta con una toalla.

**-Ven a ponerte ropa.**

**-Me vas a ver…**

**-No puedo hacerlo con los ojos cerra… por eso gritaste?**

Mara vio hacia otro lado.

**-Quieres esperar a tu mami?**

**-Pero me dijo que te pondrías triste, es verdad?**

**-Un poquito, sí. Pero si no quieres, espérala.**

Sesshoumaru se había bañado en el baño de las niñas y estaba vestido. Se inclinó para tomar sus zapatos y sintió los labios de Mara sobre su mejilla.

**-Te quiero, papi.**

**-Yo también te quiero, princesa.**

Después de que Mara estuviera vestida, Sesshoumaru se tiró hacia atrás en la cama.

**-Tienes sueño?**

**-No, me acompañas a esperar a tu mamá?**

Mara se acomodó en su pecho. Estuvieron así un buen rato. Cuando Rin salió, se inclinó sobre ellos y los besó para despertarlos.

**-Deberías estar haciendo el desayuno, no durmiendo.**

**-Marina ya llegó.**

**-Mara, mi amor, ve a desayunar.**

**-Se van a besar?**

**-Si.**

La niña salió corriendo de la habitación. Rin se sentó en el regazo de su esposo.

**-Mi amor… anoche… estuviste… fantástico…**

Sesshoumaru rió sin dejar de recibir los besos de Rin.

**-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.**

………………………

Naru y Keitaro despertaron por el llanto de su pequeño.

**-Es tu turno, Kei…**

**-Ya amaneció…**

Keitaro la besó en la cabeza y soltando su abrazo, se sentó en la cama. Los dos se apresuraron cuando el llanto del niño cesó de repente. Al llegar a la habitación, rieron al ver a Juro con el niño en brazos y alimentándolo.

**-Por favor díganme que a mí sí me atendían!**

Volvieron a reír. Naru besó a sus hijos.

**-Dame unos minutos para bañarme.**

……………………

Rin reía sin poderse escapar de las cosquillas que Sesshoumaru le hacía. Las niñas entraron en la habitación y rieron al verlos. Detuvieron su juego para ver a sus hijas aún abrazados.

**-Vas a trabajar hoy?**

**-No. Y tú?**

**-Nah! Ellos pueden hacerlo solos.**

Salieron al jardín y los dos enormes perros corrieron hasta ellos. Un Labrador Retriever y un Golden Retriever. Las niñas corrieron con los perros mientras Sesshoumaru y Rin las vigilaban sentados bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

**-Rin… me preocupa Kaia…**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Su habla no está mejorando… vamos a llevarla a un médico.**

**-Mara hablaba así a su edad…**

**-Rin, hazme caso. Yo tuve ese problema y sólo se me quitó con terapia.**

**-Está bien, la llevaremos.**

Rin se recostó de su pecho y él la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Kami, Sessh! No me vuelvas a dejar sola por un mes…**

**-Nunca más. Te lo prometo.**

**-Te extrañamos demasiado… y no te imaginas lo que sentí cuando supe que estoy embarazada y con un mes sin verte.**

**-Y cuánto tiempo tienes?**

**-8 semanas…**

**-Y no te diste cuenta de tu retraso?**

**-No. Estaba tan ocupada con las niñas y el restaurante, que daba gracias porque aún no me llegaba. Pensaba que era por el estrés.**

**-Yo también te extrañé mucho, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Se quedaron abrazados y con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintieron a alguien bien cerca. Abrieron los ojos para encontrarse con Kaia. Rin sonrió y la recibió en su regazo de la misma manera en que ella estaba acomodada en el de su esposo.

**-Mami, dónde ezta el bebé?**

**-Aquí adentro, como el de tu tía Kagome.**

**-Y quién lo pone ahí?**

**-Kami-sama…**

Cuando las preguntas de Kaia exigieron respuestas más concisas, Rin la abrazó.

**-Mi amor, tienes 3 años, ya no puedo decir más de ahí.**

**-Mami, yo también quiero saber qué es hacer el amor… yo tengo 5, a mí si puedes decirme…**

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron aunque estaban rojos hasta las orejas.

**-Bueno… a ver… cómo te explico… Sessh, di algo…**

**-Sólo si quieres 2 pervertidas por hijas.**

**-Uggh! Tonto!**

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó en la mejilla. Sus hijas, sentadas frente a ellos esperaban respuestas.

**-Miren… cuando dos adultos se casan…**

**-Sessh!**

**-Qué? Me vas a dejar hablar o qué?**

**-Está bien…**

**-Hacer el amor es una manera de yo decirle a tu mami cuánto la amo. Y ella a mí. También haciendo el amor, se hacen los bebés…**

**-Y cómo se hace el amor?**

Sesshoumaru sintió que se atragantaba de puro aire.

**-De dónde vienen todas estas preguntas? Están muy chiquitas para esto…**

**-Papi anoche te dijo que te iba a hacer el amor hasta que gritaras basta…**

Tanto Rin como Sesshoumaru sintieron que tenían un infarto.

**-Mara, mi amor. Hacer el amor es una cosa que sólo pueden hacer los adultos. Así que cuando estén más grandes, les explicaremos.**

**-Pero entonces dime cómo se hacen los bebés?**

**-Es lo mismo mi amor. Un bebé es el resultado del amor entre un papá y una mamá. Para tener el bebé hacen el amor.**

**-Ah! Y porqué queda adentro de ti?**

**-Después de hacer el amor, Kami deja el bebé dentro de mami como un regalo.**

**-Ah!**

Las niñas perdieron el interés en el tema y volvieron a correr tras los perros. Rin notó que Sesshoumaru le sonreía idiotizado.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Eres una súper mamá…**

**-Tenemos que tener cuidado cuando hablemos frente a ellas. Aunque creamos que estén durmiendo.**

…………………………

Sango despertó al sentir el peso de su pequeña sobre ella. La abrazó sonriendo. Pero entonces notó que estaba llorando.

**-Qué pasa, mi amor?**

**-Papa me dio…**

**-Cómo que te dio? Qué cosa te dio?**

**-Me dio ahí!**

Señaló su trasero. Sango se levantó y lo buscó por todas partes.

**-Salió… Vamos a bañarnos.**

Apenas terminaban de vestirse cuando Miroku llegó.

**-Ayumi! Sango!**

Al llegar a la habitación, Sango lo sacó diciéndole a su hija que se quedara ahí.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Porqué la golpeaste? Es que acaso estás loco? Crees que te lo permitiré?**

**-Sango…**

**-Vamos a dejar esto claro… yo te amo, pero no sobre mi hija…**

**-Sango, de qué rayos hablas?**

**-No te hagas el estúpido! Golpeaste a Ayumi!**

**-Sí, le di dos nalgadas por no obedecer…**

**-No se justifica, Miroku, quedamos de acuerdo con que nunca…**

**-Perdóname amor, tal vez me pasé… estaba demasiado molesto como para pensar… me perdonas?**

**-No es conmigo, es con tu hija…**

Miroku le dio el paquete que llevaba en sus manos y entró en la habitación.

**-Ayumi…**

**-Papa!**

**-Ven aquí, princesa…**

Miroku se sentó en la cama y Ayumi en sus piernas.

**-Perdóname por darte la pela esta mañana…**

La pequeña lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó con fuerza. Miroku la besó en la cabeza.

**-Te quiero mucho, princesa…**

Sango sonrió y se sentó al lado de Miroku.

**-Ah, lo olvidaba, no habían celulares igual al tuyo, así que te compré otro…**

**-Celular? Pero si…**

**-Ayumi, no le dijiste a tu mamá no que hiciste?**

**-Qué hizo?**

Miroku le mostró un paquete negro y al abrirlo, Sango sacó su celular que aún destilaba agua.

**-Qué paso?**

**-Los usó de botecitos en la bañera… aunque estoy cansado de decirle que no son juguetes.**

**-Perdón papi, no lo vuelvo a hacer…**

**-Está bien, mi princesita…**

Ayumi se fue a jugar a su habitación.

**-Miroku…**

**-No digas nada…**

**-Miroku yo…**

**-Te conozco, Sango. Sé bien que si llegara a hacerlo intencionalmente, me dejarías al instante…**

**-Pero sé que no eres capaz…**

**-No, no lo soy…**

Sango lo abrazó.

**-Miroku… lo que dije anoche es en serio…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Quiero tener más hijos…**

Miroku sonrió.

**-Y porqué me lo dices así?**

**-Porque tú… no quieres…**

**-Sango, mi amor, mi diosa… estoy en este mundo para complacer tus peticiones…**

Sango sonrió.

**-Entonces?**

**-Qué tal si tratamos de conseguir un varoncito?**

Sango chilló y lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza mientras caían de espaldas en el colchón, se besaban apasionadamente.

……………………

Tanto Rin como Sango mostraban sus vientres en avanzado estado de gestación, todos los niños gritaban y corrían por el gran jardín jugando con los perros. Sango llevaba una bandeja con unos vasos, le entregó uno a su esposo que estaba enfrascado en una discusión con Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y Keitaro. Rin llevaba una bandeja con unos platos con picaderas. Al brindarles, Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en el crecido vientre.

**-Estás embarazada, deberías descansar…**

**-Estoy bien…**

**-Y qué me dices del tesorito este?**

**-Está feliz…**

Una niña de pelo negro y ojos dorados haló la blusa de Rin para llamar su atención.

**-Qué pasa Hana?**

**-Mama…**

**-Dame la bandeja.**

Inuyasha tomó la bandeja y Rin cargó a la pequeña.

**-Rin! Estás loca!**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y le quitó la niña de sus brazos. Rin se molestó y entraron a la casa y hasta el estudio.

**-No me grites así, qué te pasa?**

**-Porqué la cargas si sabes que no puedes?**

**-Sí puedo, son inventos tuyos!**

Hana comenzó a llorar.

**-Mama!**

Rin se sentó en un sillón y Sesshoumaru se la pasó. La besó en la mejilla.

**-Perdóname, mi amor… pero es que tengo miedo… están muy cercanos y Hana aún necesita atención que ya no podrás darle…**

Rin sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hija.

**-Mi amor. Todo estará bien… Cuando Kaia nació, Mara era una bebita…**

**-Mara tenía 2 años. Hana tiene 1 y ya casi vas…**

**-Todo estará bien… además, Hana cumplirá dos años dentro de poco…**

La pequeña se durmió entre sus brazos, Sesshoumaru la cargó y lo llevó a su cama.

Ya en la noche, luego de que todos se marcharan y las niñas estaban dormidas, Sesshoumaru llevó a Rin a un rincón del jardín.

**-Qué hacemos aquí?**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la espalda y levantó su mano señalando al cielo. Era un gran espectáculo, se podían ver cientos de estrellas, algo muy raro viviendo en la ciudad.

**-Ah! Es hermoso!**

**-Preciosa… te amo…**

Sus palabras y su mirada hicieron que Rin temblara de los pies a la cabeza antes de entregarse al apasionado beso que le daba su esposo.

…………………

Sesshoumaru conducía a toda velocidad para llegar al hospital después de recibir la llamada de Kagome. Rin se había resbalado en la cocina del restaurante y cayó de espaldas. Al llegar al lugar, vio a Kagome e Inuyasha que estaban en la sala de espera.

**-Qué pasó? Dónde está?**

**-En la sala de partos…**

**-Pero ella no puede…**

**-Le comenzaron las contracciones y rompió fuentes…**

**-Kami!**

Sesshoumaru se sentó buscando calmarse. Varios minutos después salió un doctor.

**-Rin Youkai…**

**-E-es mi esposa… cómo está? Y el bebé?**

**-Están bien, ella está bien y el niño está bien?**

**-Niño? E-es un niño?**

**-Felicidades, papá…**

Sesshoumaru apretó la mano que el doctor le extendía.

**-Y mi esposa? Puedo verla?**

**-Ya la están llevando a la habitación, pronto la verá…**

El doctor se despidió y Sesshoumaru estaba tan emocionado que abrazó a Inuyasha.

**-Es un niño! **

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación para ver a su esposa, se sorprendió al ver a su hijo.

**-Hola… mira, mi amor, es tu papi…**

Sesshomaru se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Te amo…**

**-Y yo a ti, mi amor…**

**-Porqué no está en incubadora?**

**-No la necesita… si lo hubieras escuchado cuando lloró… el doctor dice que son los mejores pulmones que conociera… Sessh… conoce a tu hijo…**

Sesshoumaru cargó al pequeño y lo besó en la frente.

**-Mi hijo… Te amo, preciosa… **

Se besaron apasionadamente, Rin sonrió mientras el pequeño apretaba su dedo con su manito.

**-Qué nombre le pondremos?**

**-Quiero que tú se lo pongas.**

**-Yo?**

**-Sí…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo vio un largo rato. El pelo negro, pero su rostro distintivo de los Youkai.

**-Puedo ponerle como mi papá?**

**-No me tienes que preguntar… Inutaisho?**

**-No, su primer nombre era Ryu…**

**-Ryu… me gusta mucho… **

**-Ryu Youkai…**

Sesshoumaru besó al pequeño en su escasa cabellera y luego a su esposa.

**-Te amo…**

Inuyasha y Kagome entraron a la habitación.

**-Felicidades…**

**-Gracias!**

Rin les sonrió mientras les facilitaba ver al pequeño en sus brazos.

**-Es precioso, Rin!**

**-Hermoso y fuerte como su papi… mi amor, las niñas…**

**-No te preocupes, me quedaré con ellas hasta que salgas…**

Ambos se despidieron dado que debían ir por los niños al colegio. Poco después, una enfermera entró a la habitación por el niño. Una vez que se fue, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Me asustaste tanto, mi amor…**

**-Estoy bien…**

**-Cómo pudiste…**

**-No lo sé… todo fue tan rápido que apenas sí sentí dolor…**

Cuando Naru y Keitaro llegaron, Sesshoumaru aprovechó para ir a la casa por ropa para los dos.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru llega a la casa.

**-ATENCIÓN!**

Sesshoumaru pasó lista del 1 al 8. Los niños estaban en fila, expectantes.

**-Juro está en la cocina y tiene helado para todos.**

Los gemelos salieron corriendo y tras ellos el pequeño de los 3 hermanos, Ayumi y Keisuke. En tanto, sus propias hijas se quedaron frente a él que se bajó a su altura para recibir una lluvia de besos. Finalmente, se acercó a su mujer que tenía a su pequeño en brazos.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la besó apasionadamente. Ryu rió mientras juntaba sus manitas en modo de aplauso. Sesshoumaru rió y lo cargó.

**-Cómo estás, campeón? De seguro que estás feliz todo el día porque no te alejas de tu mami…**

**-Pa!**

Rin rió sorprendida.

**-Lo oíste?**

**-Claro que sí… su primera sílaba!**

Rin rió.

**-Pa! Pa! Papapapap… PAPA!**

**-Dijo papa?**

**-Sí!**

**-Dijo papá!**

Ambos besaron a su pequeño en cada mejilla.

Sesshoumaru veía a su familia y no lograba concebir una vida sin Rin o sus hijos. Tenían exactamente lo que habían anhelado. Una gran familia, y la felicidad de tener a su lado a la persona que más aman.

_**FIN**_

…………………………………………………………………

**GRACIAS A CECI, ELI, LOU, ANGIE, ESME, MARY, QUIENES ME BRINDAN SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL! ELEN, MIARA MAKISAN, FENIXGIRL, LINLI-CHAN, SAYA (ESPERO KE TE HAYA IDO BIEN EN TOOOODOS TUS EXAMENES), DARKWISHSESSHO, KAGI35, CLAUDIA, MINA KALI, SAQA, SYREN888, GRUPO FANS DE SESSHOUMARU….**

**Todas me brindan un apoyo incondicional y sus reviews me alientan a seguir escribiendo y desechar 7 caps antes de conformarme con uno antes de publicar. Ustedes se merecen lo mejor y estoy tratando de hacerlo. En estos fics dejo mi alma y mi corazón y me siento muy bien de que le guste a tantas personas.**

**Gracias de todo corazón.**

**Mizuho **


End file.
